Unwanted Destiny
by AwkwardxAries
Summary: Elena's twin sister returns from boarding school to find that her friends and family are keeping secrets from her, two new families have moved to their sleepy town, animal attacks are on the rise and that she's a few relatives shorter than she was lead to believe. While attempting to adjust to the chaotic life everyone has settled into, she struggles with a secret of her own.
1. 0. Moving out and Moving on.

Introduction: Moving out and Moving on.

Occurring: Outside the tv show.

Set: Miss Hadden's Boarding School.

Song: Echo by Jason Walker

Word Count: 1365

'Hello, hello.

Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound.

Alone, alone.

I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now.

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name, like a fool at the top of my lungs .'

Growing up with Elena Gilbert as your twin sister was certainly difficult. Especially when you were the child your parents had never wanted but were rather unexpectedly lumbered with. Elena had always set the bar impossibly high for her sister so that she never been able to even graze it with her fingertips no matter how hard she tried. Elena was the perfect daughter whereas she was the disappointment. And she'd certainly lived up to that title.

She had been sent away to boarding school when she was eleven and none of her family had tried keeping in contact with her since. She was a blemish on their perfect record that they had hidden away out of sight. Jeremy had written to her frequently in the beginning but eventually, her parents had put an end to that. Elena only over made contact to lecture her about her duties in the family and reprimand her about what she had done wrong this time.

She'd stopped responding after that.

But on some nights when she was feeling particularly alone and forgotten when she would do anything to feel connected to her family once more, she opened up the letters and read the scathing remarks her sister had left for her. It was grounding. It reminded her of her place and hardened her. If her family wasn't there for her she'd find those who appreciated her for herself.

So while her family - in recent years - ignored her, her friends were all she had. While she had been popular in school back home, there were few she close with. They had all kept in close connect when she had left, however, those letters had dwindled in response too.

With summer quickly approaching, she felt more detached from her home than ever. She had stopped returning home for breaks after the first year when her parents had made it clear that she was nothing more than a nuisance and a hindrance to their happiness. This meant that she hadn't seen her friends in a while either.

She tried to not let their lack of correspondence bother her, after all, if life had taught her anything, it was that it cared nought for your feelings or grievances.

But it was this lack of communication past the four walls in which she resided in that lead to her shock. When she'd gone to register at the reception to let Madeline know that once again she would be spending her summer at the boarding school, she was informed of just how little she knew.

"I'm sorry dear but it seems your funding has stopped," Madeline explained sympathetically.

"My what? My funding? But I thought my parents paid for the new semester in advance?"

The black haired woman grimaced, as though the news she was about to impart was painful.

"Yes, well usually they do. The funding covered your last school year however, they have not yet made the next instalment." She paused taking a deep breath in preparation. "When we called to investigate the hold up in payments we were notified that your parents passed away last May."

Time seemed to freeze at that moment. She felt numb, unable to attach to the world around her. She had no idea how to react. Her parents were dead. 'Though they had never been very receptive of her, they had still been her parents - the people who had brought her into this world - and now they were gone.

She swallowed, a futile attempt to ground her to reality through her senses.

"I know this may come as a shock dear, I have spoken with the board of director's and they have come to the conclusion that in these circumstances you may continue to reside here for the summer but come the new school year, you must return home." The middle-aged woman's voice was gentle through-out as she dealt the verbal blow, and the kindness never drifted from her eyes.

She swallowed again and shook herself for good measure.

"Uh- Uh. Thank you, Madeline, please notify the board of director's that I will take them up on their offer and will be gone with the coming of the new school year."

With that, she turned on her heel and fled the lobby, eager to return to the solace of her room.

~~ August 25th ~~

It was time. Students had returned from their holidays to prepare for another year of learning. While the new semester wasn't for at least a week, they all had to be settled into their new dormitories and given their new timetables.

As it was, there was one student that stood in their dormitory packing to leave rather than settling in. A tanned brunette perched primly on one of the two twin beds as she watched the girl pack.

"So you're really leaving, huh?"

"Looks like." She replied shortly.

"And I bet your just ecstatic to see your sister again, eh Margaret?" The girl chirped sarcastically, a smirk painted across her ruby lips.

"Urgh don't call me that, Cathica! And honestly that's something I've been trying to avoid but it seems all my efforts have gone to waste with my parent timely death."

Cathica snorted in amusement.

"She can't be that bad." She pointed out.

Margaret scoffed.

"Oh yeah. Do you even have siblings?"

"Uh yeah!"

"Oh right, of course. What's the name again?"

"Kat."

"Kat?" Margaret turned to look at her best friend and roommate, one eyebrow raised in amusement as she smirked at her. "Kat and Cathica?"

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Kat and Cathy. Don't ask me, my parents chose it.

Margaret shook her head with a smile returning to her packing.

"But you must be at least a little bit excited, right?"

"Well yeah. I'm looking forward to seeing Jer again and of course all my friends but I'm not that happy about returning to that small town life."

"Where do you live again? Mystic Falls, right?"

"Yeah, it's a sleepy town in Virginia. Nothing compared to Chicago."

"Well. There's not much that can beat windy city."

Margaret scoffed once more.

"Great, thanks for comforting me. No 'I'm sure you'll be thrilled to back when you get there' or 'At least you'll have your friends again' just 'Yeah that sucks but there's not much you can do about it'."

"Aww, it's not gonna be that bad May." She glanced at the clock. "But you better get going if you're going to catch that train."

Margaret's eyes flew to the clock she muttered a quiet curse under her breath before she gathered her luggage and bolted for the door. She paused in the threshold and turned back to her only friend during her time at boarding school.

"Call me, yeah?"

"Of course, you won't be able to get rid of me." Cathica smiled.

Margaret grinned before dashing out of the room with a quick goodbye called over her shoulder.

The smile dropped from Cathica's face immediately when the girl was out of sight. She sighed in annoyance before pulling her phone out of her skinny jean's pocket. She quickly opened the messaging app and sent a quick message before closing the app and re-pocketing the device.

'The Bee has left the hive.'

The brunette grabbed the pre-packed suitcase from the bottom of the closet and headed to the lobby.

Short black hair blanketed the view of the desk's occupant. But as the clicking of heels grew closer to the receptionist she raised her head to greet the approaching figure. A grin spread across her lips as she recognised the familiar face.

"Cathica, dear. What can I help you with?"

The brunette - who had previously been several feet away was suddenly right in front of her and gripping her chin, forcing her to look directly into dilated grey eyes.

"You will forget all about a Cathica Jones, she never existed. You will delete all traces of her from the system as well as her roommate Margaret Gilbert."

The woman blinked slowly before moving robotically. She looked up when she felt a send rush of wind sweep through the lobby but there was nothing there... There had never been.

'Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright, but it's never enough.

Cause my echo, echo, is the only voice coming back.

Shadow, shadow, is the only friend that I have.'

A/N Hey guys. So uh yes I have started a new and fanfiction. I know the whole 'Elena's Twin' thing is cliché but the idea just came to me and I couldn't get rid of it. For those of you haven't read the books you won't know that Elena actually had a little sister called Margaret, so that's where her name is from.

Don't worry she won't be getting involved in the whole Salvatore-Elena-love-triangle but she has got her own drama that I'm going to unpack so I hope you enjoy that.

Sorry that the first chapter is starting from such a weird place but it didn't seem right to start the story with her returning to mystic falls so enjoy this little bit of background. There will be a few OC's dotted around here. This takes place in Series 3 after the hybrid curse but of course, new characters mean a slight deviation from canon I don't intend for this to be another rewrite (I already have on of those) so probably only key events will stay.

Anyway, let me know your thoughts in the comments. See ya guys next chapter

Not Edited

This is copied over from my wattpad account, I'm trying it out on here before I move any other works.


	2. I Return to Small Town Life

Chapter One: Return to Small Town Life.

Occurring: After 3x04 Before 3x05.

Set: Mystic Falls.

Song: Run This Town by Jay Z, Kanye West and Rihanna

Word Count: 2115

'Feel it coming in the air, hear the screams from everywhere.

I'm addicted to the thrill, it's a dangerous love affair.

Can't be scared when it goes down, got a problem, tell me now.'

The train ride from Chicago to Mystic Falls was dull, to say the least. She'd had to make a stop in between to rest for the night in Pittsburgh making the first leg of her trip nearly nine and a half hours and the second leg taking over four and a half hours.

She'd left early in the morning the next day to get a cab down to Mystic Falls meaning she returned home to the dreary town around eleven. She sighed as she hefted her suitcase out of the dingy cab - she still wasn't particularly thrilled at the prospect of being home - she paid the driver with a smile before gazing down at the town from its border.

She glared down at the sprinkling of buildings with her hands propped on her hips. Rolling her eyes, she slid her sunglasses onto her nose and ventured down into the town below. It was a foreign experience walking through the streets she'd once explored as a child but now were so different. Growing up in a small town you knew nearly everyone but now she was unrecognisable.

The trek through the town square was short and all too quickly did she arrive at an all too familiar door. Suddenly, face to face with her past, she froze. She shook herself free of her stupor and rooted through her bag to find her keys.

Disentangling the bunch from her earphones she glared at the singular silver key that glinted in the light. She hadn't ever gotten rid of it and instead it had taunted her for the last six years or so.

She sighed to herself before inserting the key and letting herself in. Standing in the foyer, she looked around. Everything was exactly the same but completely different at the same time. Picture of Elena and Jeremy as they group up littered the living room reminding her of all the years she had missed. The few photos of her as a child remained but there hadn't been many, to begin with.

Suddenly footsteps echoed through the empty house. She turned her head in time to see Elena thundering down the stairs - clearly in a rush. The girl hadn't spotted her yet as she rifled through her bag to ensure she had everything.

When she finally looked up she froze. There stood an impossible face.

Margaret smirked.

"Hey, sis." She greeted, leaning back against the now closed front door.

Elena managed to get her legs working again and she slowly continued her descent coming to stand in front of her twin.

"Margaret? What are you doing here?" Her voice was full of confusion as she scanned her younger sister.

Margaret shrugged, pushing herself off of the door she walked towards the photos of her siblings keeping her arms crossed and her back to her as she thought.

"I hear mommy and daddy dearest are dead. Which means no one to pay for my tuition, hence I'm back here?" She whirled around to face her sister once the words left her mouth, intrigued by her sister's possible reaction. Her tone gave no indication on her thoughts about the parents untimely death.

Elena's eyes hardened and her jaw clenched at the nonchalant way her sister delivered those words.

"It's been over a year, Margaret. Why now?"

"Don't call me that." Elena's brows furrowed at that, she opened her mouth to argue when her sister spoke once more. "Mom and dad had paid for my junior year in advanced the funding didn't cover this year as well which was how I found out about their deaths seeing as no one bothered to inform me. I suppose I missed the funeral?" She asked quirking an eyebrow.

Elena couldn't stand the emotionless - almost formal - way her sister delivered those words.

"Well. Too late now I suppose." She looked around the house once more, it was oddly silent. "Where's Jeremy? I wanna say hi, it's been a while."

"He's out. Look I got-"

"And Jenna?" Elena froze. "I suppose she's the primary carer now? Unless Uncle John was given that role?"

Elena gulped back the wave of sadness that threatened to consume her at the mention of her recently deceased Aunt.

"She's not here. Look I got to go, I'll see you later." Elena said quickly before rushing out the door.

Margaret watched her sister go. As the door slammed shut she was consumed by silence once more. Sighing, she grabbed her suitcase and headed to her old bedroom.

Opening the door, she was hit by a wave of nostalgia. The room was still painted a dull beige, cream curtains kept out the rays of sunshine that threatened to streak the room, the single bed against the wall was still perfectly made, her cream canvas sofa sat perfectly against one wall next her crammed built-in dark wood bookshelf, her matching dark wooden desk and cork board were still cluttered with pictures of her pre-pubescent self and friends, as well as postcards and other mementos.

She chuckled lightly as she studied the room. She walked over to the closet to find it still full of the brightly coloured clothes of her youth. Pulling her dark brown hair into a quick ponytail she stripped off her leather jacket and began planning.

\- TVD -

Hours later her face was streaked with paint and a perfectly - if not small - bed sat in the front yard. The walls had been repainted a lovely olive green, and the drapes sat folded on the floor out of harm's way.

The wardrobe had been emptied and organised into three piles: broken and to be recycled, in perfect condition and to be sent to the charity shop and the few articles that could be made into something new, if she couldn't think of something, Frances certainly could.

The picture and mementoes had been carefully removed, stacked and placed between the page of books ready to be re-homed in photo albums or amongst the friends residing in the photos.

The hardest part, however, had been clearing out her bookshelf. As she'd gotten to the bottom shelf (where her shoes had often rested) she'd come across a dusty old memory box. This had been filled with more personal memories. Her first dance trophy, pictures of family, handmade gifts and birthday cards.

Tears had filled her eyes as she'd looked through the small, ornate, wooden chest. When she'd been at boarding school she'd grown bitter, often feeling abandoned she'd chosen to remember only the bad in order to justify her anger. But returning home had reminded her of why it had always been so hard to retain that hatred. Because in the end - just like most things in life - it had been filled with both the good and the bad.

Wiping away tears - and streaking paint in the process - she had shoved the box away, not wanting to be reminded any more of all she had lost. Her parents may be dead but she wasn't going to lose anyone else.

Shoving her feet back into her shoes and thrusting her arms into her jacket she picked up the small pile of photos and her keys and left the house.

\- TVD -

The familiar bungalow looked the same as it always had ever since Bill Forbes had left Mystic Falls. She tried not to think about how she'd tried to console a weeping eight-year-old Caroline when she'd heard the news of her Father's departure and had assumed he'd no longer loved her and had abandoned her.

She knocked on the door and tried not to fidget as she waited.

An almost unfamiliar blonde came to the door. Her expression was blank but as she scanned the brunette realisation finally dawned on her and a beaming grin broke out. That smile, however, was quickly hidden as she hugged the brunette.

Margaret laughed as Caroline squealed into her shoulder.

The girl suddenly pulled away appraising her appearance once more.

"Mar I can't believe your back. Oh my god! It's been so long. Is that a tattoo? When did you get here? Did something happen? Oh my god, you've got so tall. Wha-"

"Breathe Caroline." She chuckled as she placed tanned hands on porcelain shoulders. "I just got back today, yes its a tattoo, my funding was cut off because of my parent's death, of course, I've grown it has been nearly seven years and I just stopped by to let you know I was back and give you these. For your scrapbooking, of course." She handed over the small collection of photos, Caroline took them eagerly, awing at her younger self.

She turned and walked deeper into the house, a clear sign for her to follow.

Margaret shut the door behind her and followed into the living room where a certain blonde was now perched, flicking through the photos. Once she was done she placed them down on the coffee table, her attention back on the newly returned brunette.

"And I don't go by Margaret anymore." She spoke up, not knowing what else to say as she leant against the entrance way, arms crossed.

"What? Why not?"

She shrugged, pushing off of the wall she took the spot next to her childhood best friend.

"It's just a little old fashioned, don't you think? So I use Maya."

Caroline nodded in agreement when a question suddenly struck her. Maya wasn't surprised the bubbly blonde had always been a chatterbox with a billion questions. It was one of the things that worked well with them. Maya never got annoyed by the constant chatter and Caroline was glad to have someone who could keep up in a conversation or would just happily listen.

"You have been registering at Mystic Falls High for our Senior year, right?" She demanded, eyes fearfully as if it would be a tragedy if she hadn't.

"Yep." She answered popping the 'p'. "I didn't on the train ride over." She said showing her phone to confirm what she'd said.

Caroline let out a sigh of relief.

"Good." Maya smiled, milestones had always been very important to Caroline, it was nice to have that normalcy back. "I can count on you to partake in Senior Prank Night?" She questioned, eyebrows raised, giving the night more importance than necessary with her tone alone.

She scoffed.

"Of course! Where else will I be?" She teased.

Caroline squealed, engulfing her in a hug that was quickly cut short as her neurotic planning mode took over. Maya smiled at the familiarity of it all as Caroline talked a mile a minute as she detailed her plans. She listened attentively, as she settled back against the couch, she nodded where appropriate and inputted her own ideas here and there.

The afternoon continued on in a similar fashion as Caroline told her all the high school drama she'd missed out on. She wished the rest of her time home could continue just as today had but she wouldn't be able to hide forever, and it was this epiphany that leads to her dragging herself of the Forbes' couch and out the door as she said her goodbyes to her friend while said friend managing to wrangle promises out of her in the way only Caroline could.

She felt lighter as she walked back home. Lighter than she'd felt since she'd first known she would have to return to the demons of her past.

The first thing she did once return home checked the fridge and cupboards before popping out to the shops to gather the ingredients for tonight's dinner. She was filled with a new sense of determination after her afternoon with Caroline. No matter her past she was going to make this work. She hadn't been the best daughter or sister in the past but she was going to try harder from now on.

The evening was filled with joyful chatter as her siblings regaled her with tales of their childhood. She smiled and laughed but she couldn't stop the emptiness she felt in her chest when their Aunt Jenna didn't come to join them. There was always tomorrow.

With that in mind, she immersed herself more fully in the conversations around her. No one spoke of her years away - not out right - of their parent's death or of the fact their Aunt hadn't joined them. But it cast a shadow over the conversations even when they didn't address it.

It was going to be a tough year but she was determined to make it work. Not for her, but for them, the family she had always disappointed.

\- = -

'Only thing that's on my mind, is who's gon' run this town tonight?

Is who's gon' run this town tonight?

We gon' run this town tonight.'

\- = -

 **A/N Hey guys so here's the first chapter. I hope this sort of explains her reaction towards her parents and Elena than in the first part. I'm not sure yet if the next chapter will be the senior prank night or if I'll build up to it more. Get her more settled in as she has been away for nearly a decade. Maybe get in some more twin bonding.**

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments. Sorry about the song guys I could find a video which was a song by the original artists that were the only one. Anyway see you next chapter, bye guys**


	3. II Getting Back to Normal

Chapter Two: Getting Back to Normal.

Occurring: Before 3x05.

Set: Downtown Mystic Falls.

Song: Say (All I Need) by One Republic.

Word Count: 1358

'Do you know where your heart is?

Do you think you can find it?

Or did you trade it for something, somewhere better just to have it'

"Hey there was a bed on the lawn yesterday and now it's gone. What's that about?" Elena asked the next morning while her sister made a cup of coffee.

"Oh, I sold it."

"You, sold it?" She asked slowly confused.

"Yeah. It was in perfect condition and I no longer need it so why not?" She said spinning around to face her twin as she leant back against the kitchen counter.

"But where did you sleep last night?" She asked with furrowed brows.

"On the couch. Ya know the canvas one in my room?"

"Yeah. Right." She agreed slightly distracted. "Is Jer up yet?"

"Nah, he was still snoring when I woke up. I haven't seen Jenna though, where is she?"

Elena strode to the freshly brewed coffee not meeting her sister's eye as she busied herself with breakfast.

"Oh, she gets up early to work and comes home late."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Silence hung between the two girls that had once shared a womb. Maya shifted awkwardly as she stared into the depths of her coffee cup.

"How did he take it?" Margaret spoke up suddenly. "Jeremy, I mean. When our parents died." She finally looked up from the swirling blackness of her morning beverage.

Elena's chocolate coloured eyes darkened at the question as grief gripped her heart.

"Not good." For a minute it seemed that was all she could say, as her twin stared at her imploringly she found the strength to continue. "He turned to drugs, in the beginning, I was too consumed by my own grief that I was no use to him and by the time I had struggled back to normal, it was too late. It had been going on for too long, he was dependant on the chemicals he consumed to keep the pain at bay and I couldn't reason with him." She let out a bitter chuckle. "After all, how do you reason with a broken heart." She looked to her sister as she said those words.

It had been something her sister had told her a long time ago. When Caroline had been inconsolable and Elena had felt helpless when she rejected her help and instead threw herself into committees and planning.

Elena had always wanted to help everyone but for once she didn't know how. So she had sat in the big oak tree in the yard and thought pointlessly of something that might help. Her younger sister had spotted her and climbed the tree effortlessly and perched next to her as she imparted her words of wisdom.

It was something that had stayed with Elena for a long time. Because try as she might she had been useless to Caroline during that period of her life but Margaret? Margaret had made her smile while everyone else looked on in shock. Because sometimes what the heart really needs, instead of being reminded of its brokenness, is to be reminded of the good in the world.

And that was something Elena had often struggled to understand. The girl who saw broken things as a problem to fix. And her sister, the girl who saw broken things as no different to anything else, as everyone was a little broken inside, one way or another.

'You can't reason with a broken heart. So don't. Because every heart is broken and the only way to move on is to remember the good, rather than think about what broke you in the first place.'

Because that's what Elena had done. By walking on eggshells around Caroline she was being reminded of why. Instead of being reminded how to smile. So that's what Elena had tried to do from that day.

Margaret smiled sadly at the tiled floor as she too remembered that day.

She shook the thoughts away and at that moment the toaster went off, demanding she collects her toast. Popping the slice in her mouth, she tore off a piece.

"I'll see you later, I'm heading out." She spoke around her mouthful before disappearing up the stairs to get ready.

Elena nodded. Sighing she sagged against the counter. She knew she should have told her sister the truth about their Aunt but she had only just learned about their parents. Besides, she thought as she rinsed out her empty mug, she didn't even know how to approach the whole supernatural problem. Jenna hadn't taken it well in the beginning and she didn't want to drag someone else to this drama.

Rubbing her temples, she tried to remember when her life had become so complicated.

Exiting the kitchen, she went to wake Jeremy. At least that was something she could do.

\- TVD -

Margaret dressed quickly and was out of the door before Jeremy had even left his bed. She couldn't be in that house too long. Not yet. Too many memories that she wasn't yet ready to face.

She walked quickly to the familiar house. She passed Matt's house on her way but he wasn't who she was looking for today. Pushing open the rickety gate she knocked on the wooden door with its peeling and chipped white paint.

The door creaked open to reveal a weary face that quickly lit up upon seeing her visitor.

"Margaret! You're back."

"Yep." She responded popping the 'p' she gave a little twirl. "And I go by Maya now."

"Cool." She responded nodded, her dark blonde hair swishing as she did so. "Well come in. Mom's not here and Jake's at friends.

Maya nodded shutting the door behind her. She hung her leather jacket and slipped out of her sneakers. And followed the blonde into the kitchen, her sock-clad feet padding softly on the floor.

The pale skinned girl poured two cups of coffee the sunlight streaming in hit her face making her freckles pop out.

"So what's it like being back after so long?" She asked distractedly as she fixed the drinks.

"Eh. I only got here yesterday so haven't done much except see Care and start redecorating my room. So tell me what I missed Frances."

"Not much really, ya know small town life." She suddenly froze, spoon hovering above its cup before dipping back in. It was like someones had pressed the pause button but only for a split second. "But you should know." She looked Maya in the eyes as she delivered the news. "Vicki, Vicki Donavon. She died the last Halloween."

Maya felt her insides turn to ice as the colour drain from her face.

"H-h How?" She croaked.

"Official reports say she OD'ed but the funeral was kept hush and the coffin had to remain closed so there are speculations. Especially with the increase in animal attacks recently."

"Animal attacks?"

"Yeah, they started about last September. They were really frequent in the beginning but they've died down since then but another one will appear every now and again."

"Weird," Maya commented but she filed the information away for later as she doubted it was unconnected.

"Yeah but anyway on to less morbid topics." She turned to the green-eyed brunette with a grin. "So how was Chicago?"

Maya delved into stories about her time in the windy city but part of her was preoccupied. Her best friend was dead and her peaceful town was being plagued by sudden animal attacks, it was hard to fully focus on anything else after hearing that.

The day past slowly as the two girls chattered. Maya had brought along the clothes that she thought could be fashioned into something new, that little project lasted a couple of hours before it had grown dark and Frances' family had returned so Maya said her goodbyes and headed home.

Jeremy was sat on the couch sketching when she returned so she settled down next to her baby brother, seeing as this as a perfect opportunity to catch up.

The two were laughing hysterically and trading jokes when Elena returned. She watched the scene from the doorway with a small smile. It was in that moment of blissful normalcy that she knew she would keep her sister out of the car crash that their lives had become for as long as she could.

'Do you know where your love is?

Do you think that you lost it?

You felt it so strong, but nothing's turned out how you wanted'

A/N Hey guys so I decided to delay senior prank night for a little longer but don't worry it will be in the next chapter. Just to let you know Frances is another OC, in the original books she was a girl who was trying to gain popularity by becoming Elena's friend so that's where her name comes from but she only appears like twice in the first few chapters so I'm adopting her.

 **What do you think about the relationship between the twins? I will, of course, be doing more on it in the future.**

Anway let me know your thoughts in the comments or anything you'd like to see, bye guys.


	4. III Creating Eternal Memories

Chapter Three: Creating Eternal Memories

Occurring: 3x05 - The Reckoning

Set: Mystic Falls High

Song: Here's to Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne

Word Count: 1561

'Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend, for no damn reason.

I don't think we'll ever change.

Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock.

We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change.'

The next couple of days were a blur of reconnecting with everyone she had missed while in Chicago, and while she had enjoyed the time with her friends she couldn't help feeling like they were keeping something from her. But she brushed it aside as she prepared for another year at school and before she knew it, it was Senior Prank Night.

The day was spent in a whirlwind of last-minute planning and gathering supplies. By the time night fell it was time to start setting up, Maya was abuzz with energy and excitement. The girls found it difficult to contain both her and Caroline's manic energy.

They had done a handful of small pranks when they started their first big one. Covering the classroom floor in mousetraps. Using only flashlights they managed to cover most of the floor until Matt set them all off.

"Ohh! Oh, come on!" Maya chuckled as Caroline let out her exasperation. "Seriously?! Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?!"

"Forgot about senior prank night, huh?" Tyler asked bemusedly.

"Clearly." Matt retorted.

"How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since like freshman year."

"Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this, you're doing this." Elena spoke up.

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this," Matt responded.

"Caroline's making us," Bonnie explained.

"I'm here by choice." Maya quickly added.

Caroline nodded her thanks before beginning her spiel.

"We're about to be seniors. These are the memories that will stay with us forever, and if we don't..."

"And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?" Elena interrupted, Maya half-heartedly hit her twin's shoulder as she chuckled.

"Go ahead and make fun, I don't care."

"You're all lame. And I've got ten more classrooms to prank." Tyler said bluntly leaving with a duffel bag full of supplies.

Elena dumped her flashlight on the desk and followed after.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"To super glue, Alaric's desk shut. I'm making memories."

Caroline grinned and Elena smiled back.

"I love you!" Caroline called after her.

Maya chuckled before bending down to reset the traps, she could hear Tyler instructing some guys outside about some pranks they were planning. Caroline and Bonnie helped her reset the traps as quickly as possible. Once they had sorted that out they split up to prank as many classrooms as possible.

Maya didn't spot any of the others as she went from classroom to classroom. But as the evening wore on she felt fainter and fainter. It wasn't long before a migraine started. And between nausea, the dizzy spells and the crippling pain in her head, it was getting impossible to focus on the pranks.

She let out a pained scream as a burning pain shot through the nerve endings along her collarbone. Gripping the base of her neck, she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Elena to inform her she was heading back.

She stumbled out of the school disorientated. As another wave of pain hit her she collapsed against her car screaming in agony as she clutched her pounding skull. She couldn't bring herself to look in the mirror as she knew what she would find.

Instead, she hobbled to her feet, whimpering as she clambered into the car. Starting the engine she got away from the school as fast as she could. As she drove further and further away from the pain eventually lessened and she was able to breathe again.

When she finally pulled into her driveway she was sobbing. So much for creating memories, she thought bitterly as she headed inside.

She flopped onto the couch and groaned. She was completely drained, she didn't have the energy to walk up the stairs to her room.

Her eyelids fluttered for a few seconds but she fought to keep them open. A battle that was quickly lost as she slumped against the cushions and promptly fell asleep.

\- TVD -

She was awoken nearly half an hour later by the sound of the doorbell. Her eyebrows furrowed after a cursory glance at the clock on the mantel. Everyone should still be at the school for a prank night. Pulling herself up she headed to the door, running her hands through her chocolate waves as she did.

She pulled open the door to find Bonnie and Matt standing there nervously - an expression which quickly disappeared when they realised who had come to the door.

"Hey uh, Maya can I speak to Jeremy?" Bonnie asked.

"Sorry, Bon he's not here. Why is there a problem?" She asked as she wracked her brains to try to remember if her brother had said anything about going out, but she came up blank.

"Uh no, it's nothing." She turned helplessly to Matt.

Maya's worry sky-rocketed with that simple action. All of her instincts were screaming at her that something was wrong but she trusted her friends so she quickly shut down the urge to bolt out the door and find him.

"Actually he said he was going to friend's after work, guess we wasted a trip here sorry Bon slipped my mind. See ya tomorrow Maya."

Despite Matt's reassurances, the pit in her stomach remained.

"Of course bye guys." She said as the two went back to Matt's pick-up truck, she went to shut the door when something else occurred to her. "Hey uh did you guys see Elena before you left? I don't know if she got my text."

"You didn't see her?" Bonnie asked cautiously after exchanging a meaningful glance with Matt.

"Uh no. I left early wasn't feeling well... why did I miss something?" If she thought when she first returned they were keeping something from her, she was sure of it now.

"No, she just ran into her boyfriend before we left so I wouldn't expect her home soon."

"Right. Night guys." Maya shut the door and sighed as she thought about the fact that both of her siblings were 'missing' yet neither of her friends seemed particularly worried. And of course, Aunt Jenna still wasn't home.

Tugging at her hair in frustration, she headed to bed.

\- TVD -

An hour past as she tossed and turned, in a futile attempt to sleep. Finally, having enough, she tossed off the covers. Pulling on a pair of boots and her leather jacket she grabbed her keys and left.

As she walked through the darkened streets of her hometown, her mind wandered as she considered her destination. After a few moments, she spun on her heel and headed in the direction of the graveyard.

After all, she hadn't been to see her parents yet.

\- TVD -

Damon and Elena sat in silence for several moments after Stefan's arrival before they agreed that it was time to get her home. It wasn't until they were parked in front of Gilbert's residence that Elena made a request.

"Damon, your gonna have to heal me. Jeremy may already know about vampire, werewolves and whatnot but I'm not about to drag Maya into this as well."

Damon considered her request for a moment before biting into his wrist.

With Elena healed and safely home the two parted ways.

Elena stepped into the eerily quiet house.

"Maya! Jer!" She called into the house.

Her voice echoed around her but she received no response. Huffing she pulled out her phone to find one text from her sister.

After reading the text her irritation and worry increase tenfold. Maya should be here.

\- TVD -

Maya sat against the side of her parents' grave as she twisted the blades of grass between her fingers.

"Is there some unspoken rule that Gilbert girls hang out in graveyards?" A voice called through the still night.

Maya's head whipped up to spot a dark-haired man resting against another grave, his leather-clad arms crossed over his chest. His entire posture spoke of arrogance.

"And you are?" Maya asked irritated by this stranger.

"Damon Salvatore, your sister's dating my baby bro." He said sticking his hand out to shake.

"I wasn't aware there was more than one Salvatore in town."

"Yes well, when Uncle Zach past away - bless his soul - Stef and I decided to stick around after the funeral."

"Right. Well, I'm sure you're a lovely bloke when you're not creeping around graveyards at night but I don't make a habit of it so I'll be going." She said shortly brushing the grass off of her legs as she stood.

"Well technically, you're also lurking in a graveyard at night too, so why should I trust you?" Damon retorted.

She turned back around to face him, he was leaning against her parents' grave now.

"Touché. But nevertheless, I need to get home before Elena worries." Without another word, she left the graveyard.

Something about the Salvatore put her on edge and she didn't think it was solely to do with setting. She couldn't bring herself to believe his story about Zach either. Shaking her head she dismissed the thought. Her nerves were just wrung too tight after such a bizarre evening.

There was nothing sinister about Zach's nephew's, there was nothing more to the animal attacks and she needn't worry so much about Jenna or Jeremy. With that in mind, she walked home calmly.

'We live like rock stars, dance on every bar, this is who we are.

I don't think we'll ever change.

They say "just grow up", but they don't know us.

We don't give a f*ck, and we're never gonna change.'

 **A/N Hey guys so here's the third chapter finally got around to Prank Night. Sorry if any of you were disappointed by Maya's lack of interaction with the supernatural I just think it's too soon to drag her into all of that yet. But because of that, this chapter was also pretty drama free. There's a lil hint in here for later chapters.**

Anyway, let me know your thoughts in the comments,constructivecriticism is welcomed. See ya nextchapter (hopefully) bye guys :)


	5. IV Relationship Problems

**Chapter Four: Relationship Problems.**

 **Occurring: 3x06 - Smells Like Teen Spirit.**

 **Set: Mystic Falls High School.**

Maya woke to the shrill tones of her alarm clock. Grumbling, she slammed one tanned hand atop the plastic surface effectively shutting off the noise. She burrowed under the covers for a few seconds more, relishing in their warmth.

Taking a deep breathe, she forced off the covers and stumbled into the bathroom. A hot shower and a change of clothes later not much had changed. She was still debating the likelihood of surviving Senior year if she missed the first day, Caroline got very tetchy about the sort of thing.

Shutting down that train of thought she made her way down stairs, hopefully coffee could fix her sour mood. Jeremy stumbled down the stairs bleary eyed as she sipped on a fresh cup of coffee.

"'Lena not up yet?" He mumbled, his voice still croaky from sleep.

She shook her head.

"She's not here, I heard her head out earlier this morning."

"Oh." Was the only response she received but Jeremy clearly seemed to think his sister's behaviour was odd too.

Maya nodded in agreement as she rinsed out her now empty mug.

"Do you need a lift?"

"Uh yeah that would be good."

"Great. Be ready in twenty minutes."

He sent a mock salute her way causing her to chuckle as she marched back up the stairs.

Grabbing her make-up bag she headed back into the bathroom. She grabbed the hair dryer and quickly dried her hair as her curling wand heated up. She loosely curled her hair and the moved onto her make-up. Foundation, mascara, eyeliner and a dab of lip gloss.

Satisfied, she went to grab her leather jacket and her combat boots. She grabbed her bag off of her desk and quickly filled it. She glanced down at her outfit once more.A grey pencil skirt with black geometric patterning, a black crop top with a gold bangle.

Nodding once to her reflection she headed out to her car to wait for Jeremy.

When Jeremy joined her moments later looking just as enthused about the school year as she did, she couldn't help but smirk.

"Ready for another year of hell, lil bro?"

He chuckled.

"As ready as I can be."

"That's the spirit." She teased as she started the car and peeled out of their driveway.

One way or another she was sure today was going to make for an interesting school year.

\- TVD -

The two Gilberts said their goodbyes at the car before heading in separate directions. Due to her late admission to the school her locker was in the opposite direction to her friends. By the time she had traded her bag for her first period books, Caroline had already plastered several message boards with flyers for the back to school bonfire.

Maya chuckled at that sight and made her way round to her sister's locker, hoping to see her before first period to check in on her.

As she walked down the corridor she spotted her sister with two males looking particularly uncomfortable. The blonde male said his parting words before stalking down the corridor past her, leaving a tense atmosphere behind him.

Maya watched the guy go as she continued towards her sister.

"Please tell me that is not the boyfriend I've heard about?" She asked once she reached her sister.

"It's uh complicated." Elena answered as her hand flew to her hair, a nervous habit she hadn't ever kicked.

"I'm sure it is." She stated bluntly looking back in the direction the guy had just left. "Hey is everything okay? I didn't see you last night and I heard you leave early this morning."

"Yeah everything's fine, I just went for a jog, tried to clear my head before the first day."

"Right. Well I'll see you in history." She said before scooting past her and the other male who had been on the scene of Elena's boy trouble.

\- TVD -

Maya walked into AP American History to find the blonde from before rudely ejecting the guy from the seat he wanted. Maya raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the self-righteous asshole. Shaking her head she took a seat in one of the middle rows as the class quickly filled up.

As the teacher droned on with the usual welcome back speech he was interrupted by the arrival of another blonde student.

"What about the Vikings?" She asked as she took her seat.

"There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States. Who are you?" The teacher answered easily, if not in confusion.

"My name's Rebekah. I'm new. And history's my favourite subject." The blonde pupil responded sweetly.

Maya rolled her eyes, she had a feeling that the blonde's at this school were going to kill her.

\- TVD -

Maya headed down to the football field after school to wait for Caroline. The girl had convinced her to wait so that they could prepare for the bonfire together.

She watched disinterestedly from the bleachers. As the footballers wrapped up their training session. She watched as Caroline seemed to pick a bone with Tyler over something. However, attention was dragged away from the teenage love drama by the blonde who had interrupted their history lesson that morning.

"Hey, hey check out the new girl!" One of the jocks jeered.

The blonde was preforming a series of cartwheele before landing in a split. The smirk she sent over her shoulder to the bickering couple made Maya smirk. If there's one thing you didn't want to do, it was piss off Caroline.

As Tyler disappeared to the changing rooms, Caroline approached her.

"Ready to go Carebear?" She called across the last few feet.

"God, yes."

"Well then," She said as she hopped down. "Lets go get drunk." She smirked mischievously causing the blonde to laugh.

\- TVD -

The two girls got ready quickly, with Caroline pinching her bathroom to get rid of the post workout sweat.

Maya switched her skirt out for a pair of ripped grey jeans and boots for black converses.

When Caroline rejoined her in the bedroom she raised a critical eyebrow at the girls clothing choice.

"Aren't you going to change?"

"I wasn't aware you'd become blind since I'd left Care?" She teased with mock concern. "Besides I changed my skirt and it's only the bonfire nothing fancy."

Caroline shrugged.

"True."

"Imma go touch up my make-up and do my hair."

"Alright."

She brushed through her hair before twisting the pecan coloured strands into a messy bun. She added some brown smokey eyeshadow, redid her eyeliner and added matte red lipstick. After fiddling with her hair for another few seconds before she left the bathroom.

Caroline was already dressed by the time she was finished. As she stepped out, Caroline darted in with her own make-up to go and finish getting ready. Maya chuckled at the blonde's behaviour, flopping onto her bed she prepared to wait for Caroline.

\- TVD -

When the two girl's arrived at the bonfire, Caroline darted off almost immediately to mingle. Maya chuckled, shaking her head, she left to do the same.

Hours later when she hadn't spotted neither the blonde or her sister again she began to worry. Thankfully, she bumped into Bonnie.

"Hey Bon! Have you seen my sister anywhere?"

"No sorry. Is she not here?"

"No she wasn't at home when I'd left, I hoped she'd be here."

"I'm sure she not far." Bonnie said laying a hand on her arm, trying to reassure her.

"Yeah." Maya said nodding, she gave a weak smile.

"I'll catch you later, if I see her I'll let you know."

"Thanks Bon."

She wandered around chatting with her fellow classmates and indulging in the free beer. As the night wears on she drifts from the woods and back towards the school. She's intent on enjoying the quiet when a familiar scream startles her from her tipsy stupor.

She rushes around the corner to the football field to see her sister falling from the bleachers only to be stopped by the blonde asshole from earlier. Shock consumes her as her brain registers the blonde's impossible speed.

However, before she can dwell on the fact her history teacher creeps up behind them and darts the guy in the back. Elena regards the scene emotionlessly, driving home the fact that this is a common occurrence for her.

Maya staggers back in shock, remaining out of sight as she processes everything. Suddenly, something occurs to her. The day she had returned to Mystic Falls.

As Caroline engulfed her, Maya tried not to think about the slight differences in her friend. They had grown so much since they had last seen each other, of course the hug felt different. But for some reason it felt... cold? She dismissed the thought it was a hot summers day, besides how could a hug feel cold?

She had dismissed the feeling at the time but subconsciously she realised that it wasn't the gentle breeze on her back that had felt cold. But Caroline. The girl had always been pale but she no longer seemed as rosy cheeked. And now she felt cold to the touch.

A part of her chuckled bitterly at the irony. Caroline the girl with a heart of gold and a smile full of warmth was dead and cold to a touch.

She shook her head as the reality hit her. So this was the secret they were hiding from her, she though with gritted teeth. She shouldn't have been surprised.

She sprinted away from the football field. She needed to get home she needed to think.

 **\- TVD -**

When she got home she was glad to hear shuffling from upstairs. If Jeremy was home that was one less thing for her to worry about. Kicking off her shows she climbed the stairs, she was on her way to her bedroom when she caught Jeremy leaving a voice mail.

"Bonnie, come on. Stop dodging my calls. Don't you think we should at least talk about this?"

"Girl trouble?" She called from the doorway.

His head shot up to meet hers.

"Yeah."

"Give her time, you'll work it out."

He nodded, flopping onto his bed. Noticing the dismissal she turned and continued down the corridor. Stopping when she heard Jeremy speak up again.

"No kidding." He spat bitterly into the empty room.

Maya's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she listened.

"I didn't think I was. Look, I don't know. Okay. I don't know what I'm doing, Anna. The problem is I don't think I can stop thinking about you."

Anna!? Who the hell was Anna? She thought to herself in confusion.

"What are we going to do?" He paused for a minute and Maya was about to continue to her room when he spoke again. "Do you...feel this?"

Shaking her head angrily, she slammed the door behind her when she entered her room. It seemed vampires weren't the only thing her friends and family were hiding from her, she thought. She paused in her angry pacing when she heard a car in the driveway.

Rushing out of the room and down the stairs, she rips open the front door to see Elena climbing out of the car with their history teacher. Maya takes note of her sister's bedraggled appearance, the burn on her cheek and as she gets closer she can smell the smoke on her clothes and the alcohol on her breath.

"What happened?" She demands, she seemed to be saying that an awful lot lately.

"Nothing, some kids just got a little reckless at the bonfire."

"I see." She says with narrowed eyes, knowing full well her sister hadn't looked like that earlier and that she hadn't returned to the bonfire. "Get inside, I'll make some tea."

When Mr Saltzman went to follow Maya opened her mouth to speak.

"Alaric is Jenna's boyfriend, he's been staying with us."

Maya raised an eyebrow at her sister but said nothing more as she strode back into the house to make the promised beverage.

As she prepared the drink, she stewed on her current predicament.

Her sister was entangled with vampire brothers, her brother was having some sort of love affair with an invisible girl, her best friend was dead and no one had bothered mentioning. She deserved answers. But not tonight she decided as she pasted a smile onto her lips and handled over the hot drink.

A/N Hey guys I had originally planned to wait a little longer for Maya to find out but then I remembered that all the ghosts show up next episode so that would have been difficult to explain. Besides I wanted her to find out through the midst of supernatural drama so.

Anway, let me know your thoughts on this chapter this one was a little harder to write as I didn't really feel there was anywhere that Maya could fit but don't worry we will diverge from canon soon, bye guys :)

Not Edited


	6. V Ghosts of My Past

**Chapter Five: Ghosts of My Past.** **Occurring: 3x07 - Ghost World** **Set: Mystic Falls, Town Square.**

Maya sat in the window seat as a cigarette dangled between her fingertips. She took a drag from the lit cigarette and blow the smoke out of the open window as she contemplated last night's revelations. Staring at the dew covered backyard as she finished her cigarette, which she squashed against the outside window ledge.

Waving a hand in front of her she attempt to dispel the smoke. Clambering off of the window seat she wandered over to her closet. She pulled out a pair of blue skinny jeans and a black chiffon camisole. Grabbing some underwear and a pair of socks she headed to the bathroom.

She exited the bathroom dressed and makeup done. She pulled her hair into a quick loop before grabbing her leather jacket and keys. She shoved her feet into a pair of discarded sneakers before leaving.

Maya headed towards the cemetery in need of some space away from the prying eyes of nosey neighbours. Hopefully, she could visit her parent without running into any Salvatores.

The cemetery was quiet as she crept across the damp grass to the Gilbert family plot. As she crouched in front of her parents' grave her eyes drifted to the grave adjacent to it. Her heart dropped as she read the name engraved there. Tears welled in her eyes and her rasping breathing was ringing in her own ears but she couldn't see or feel anything as grief consumed her.

She slumped in the dewy grass, staining the knees of her jeans as her finger raised to touch the stone. She choked on her sobs as she dropped her head to the ground, unable to face the truth anymore.

Of all the lies - of all the secrets - this was the worst, she thought to herself.

In the dewy grass she sat sobbing as the sun rose over Mystic Falls.

\- TVD -

Elena and Maya join Jeremy and Alaric in the town square for the illumination.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. What did I miss?" Elena asked them looking harried while Maya looked on disinterested.

"You didn't miss anything." Jeremy informed the twins.

On the platform Tobias Fell is giving a speech.

"The first illumination was held in celebration with the new found prosperity that Mystic Falls enjoyed after the war."

Jeremy laughed suddenly. The two girls turn to face him in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Elena asks.

Maya narrowed her eyes at her little brother, suspicion clear in her green eyes.

Jeremy gestured to the stage as way of explanation. Elena turned back around, focusing on the speech.

"The founders, they placed lanterns over the doors to indicate that it was safe for their neighbours to come outside again."

"Safe from the vampires."

Jeremy smiled at seemingly nothing. Maya notes the odd angle of his hand and arm, almost as if he was holding someone's hand. Maya scoffs and shakes her head before turning her attention back to the makeshift stage. If her brother was going to have some weird love affair with a ghost, he could at least be a little bit more subtle about it.

"That night was an opportunity for the community of Mystic Falls to come together, a chance to strengthen ties with neighbours, business owners, and the..." The speech faded into the background creating white noise to her thoughts.

Later when they headed to the Grill they grabbed a four seat table. Maya ate quickly before excusing herself to go find Aimmee. In reality she could tell that they wanted her gone so they could discuss their supernatural secrets. Maya mentally rolled her eyes at their obviousness.

She disappeared into the Grill only to reappear a few minutes later and took a seat at another table her back to her family as she listened, determined to clear some of the confusion surrounding their secrets.

She only caught a snippet of the conversation but she filed it away regardless.

"I don't even know if she's on the other side." Jeremy told Elena.

"Is that what it's called?"

"That's what Anna calls it. There's not like an official brochure or anything."

"So what is it, like some sort of supernatural purgatory?" Alaric asked.

"Well, Anna said it's like being here with all of us, only we can't see her or hear her. And she can't interact with anyone. She's all alone." Jeremy said in a forlorn tone, staring at the empty chair she had vacated.

Maya was intent to continue her eavesdropping when she caught her reflection in the salt shaker.

"Shit." She muttered as a hand flew to cover her face.

She darted out of her chair, heading straight to the washrooms. She avoided the mirrors as she splashed water on her face. She could feel the familiar burn in her collarbone as her breathing spiked and panic set in.

"No, no, no. Not again." She chanted as she gripped the counter.

She bit back a scream as her skin crawled and her body twitched. A migraine suddenly hit her getting more painful as she fought her own body. A scream ripped its way from her throat before she blacked out, her head hitting the floor with a resounding smack.

\- TVD -

Maya woke groggily minutes later, she wasn't sure how much time had passed but she knew that it was probably time to get off of the dingy bathroom floor. She pushed up from the floor as a wave of dizziness hit her. Groaning she clutched her head with one hand while the other fumbled to grasp the counter so she could heave herself up.

Finally finding her feet, she exited the bathroom. She meets Elena on her way out.

"Hey we're heading out I was just coming to grab Jeremy." Elena tells her.

"I'll come with you." She reassured her as she spun on her heel and headed back in the direction of the restrooms.

The twins enter the restroom to find Jeremy kissing a dark haired girl.

"Anna?" Elena exclaims in shock.

So this was the elusive Anna, she thought to herself as her eyes widened in shock and confusion.

The shorter girl looks just as surprised, reaffirming Maya's ghost theory.

The four stand in the restrooms in silence, no one quite sure how to approach the bizarre situation, Maya more so than the others. Thankfully that's when Elena's phone goes off. It's Caroline.

Caroline seems to be explaining something when Elena speaks.

"How do we do that?"

Maya was really starting to wish she could hear what Caroline was saying on the other end as Elena responded.

"Talisman... My necklace?" Elena answers seemingly reluctant to part with jewellery of importance.

"I just walked in on Jeremy kissing the reason I'm completely okay with that."

She can hear Caroline's shocked exclamation from her end, Maya huffed in frustration. Did everyone talk in riddles? She thought to herself.

"I wish. Look, I don't have the necklace. Damon has it somewhere. Text him. I'll call you right back."

Elena hangs up her fury now directed at Anna.

"Elena..."

"You need to disappear or evaporate or whatever it is that you ghosts do." Elena seemed to forget as she delivered that vital piece of information, effectively confirming any remaining suspicions.

"Hey, it's not her fault." Jeremy tries.

"You're right, it's yours." Elena spits at her younger brother.

Anna disappears at that moment. Maya tries not to find the action suspicious.

"How did this happen?" Elena demands, Maya let's her sister spearhead the interrogation, not wanting to remind them of her existence.

"I don't know. Okay? I don't know. It just...it did. Elena, please. You can't tell Bonnie." Maya couldn't help the revoltion she felt at those words.

Maya edges out of the bathroom as her sister's words follow her out.

"Don't worry. I'm going to let you do that. Right after I help her send the ghosts away."

Elena exits the restroom moments after her her sister only to be stopped by a tall blonde. Elena seems surprised by the woman.

"Looks like today was a good day to be thinking about me, Elena."

"Lexi?" Elena questioned.

Dear God how many ghosts were there in this town? She thought to herself.

"Mm-hmm. Come with me."

"Where?"

"Ripper detox 101. Crash course."

The blonde takes Elena by the wrist but Elena hesitates.

"I..."

"I'm sorry, did you not just say how desperate you were for my help in saving Stefan's life?"

Elena turns her head and looks back at the restrooms doors and then looks back at Lexi.

"Go Elena, I'll take care of it." Maya interrupts her internal battle.

Elena seems shocked to see her and that's all the distraction that Lexi's needs to drag her away.

Maya sighs, running a hand through her hair as she tries to collect herself. Deciding some fresh air would do her some good she steps out of the Grill. The figure she sees stops her in her tracks.

"Jenna?" She asks in disbelief.

The red head grins.

"Hey there, kiddo."

Maya let's out a shocked chuckle before crashing into her Aunt.

"Hey, hey its alright." She murmurs stroking her hair as she hugs her nice.

Tears welled in Jenna's eyes as she thought back to the last time she had seen her neice let alone held her. She pulled away to look down at the brunette, who seemed so small in that moment.

"Come on we need to talk."

\- TVD -

The two women sat on a park bench.

"What happened? I come home to find that it's more than just my parents have died and no one bothered to tell me."

Jenna's eyes turned sympathetic.

"I don't know what to tell you kid. We checked with the solicitors and they said everyone had been notified but when you didn't show up to the funeral I thought maybe there had been a mistake and sent a letter but I guess it didn't arrive."

Maya ran a hand through her hair as she let the information sank in.

"How did everything get so screwed up?" She chuckled bitterly.

Jenna's gave a sad smile in response.

"Wish I could tell you kiddo, I hadn't known long before I died. Seems your sister's got herself in a right mess."

"And what exactly is this mess?"

"I'm not sure kiddo, I'm not the best person to ask. But I do know that werewolves, vampires and witches? All real."

"Right. Course they are."

"Listen to me Lils." Jenna said holding her face between her hands. "I need you to be careful, okay?"

She smiled weakly.

"Don't worry, Aunt Jenna, I'll look out for them."

"Its not just them I'm worried about. I watched you over the summer too, Lily. And I may not understand this strange world but I need to know you'll be safe, promise me?"

"I promise," She said hugging her Aunt. "to try."

\- TVD -

As the sun set over Mystic Falls niece and Aunt savoured their last few moments together, they had lost years and all they had left were minutes. Maya laughed as Jenna recounted her times with the other Gilbert's - all the moments Maya had missed.

"I love you kid, remember that. I know how alone you must have felt out in Chicago all by yourself but know I was there every moment by your side even though you couldn't see me, okay?"

Maya smiled.

"Okay."

Her head dropped as she gazed unseeingly at the concrete, scuffing her shoes as she thought over her question.

"Hey Aunt Jenna?" She turned to face her when she received no response only to have an empty bench stare back at her. "No, no, no please I wasn't ready." She gasped as her hand gripped the bench where her Aunt's own hand once sat.

Sobs wracked her frame as she lost her Aunt for the second time that day.

 **A/N: Hey guys so here's the fifth chapter finally got some variation from canon I just had to bring Jenna back we didn't see nearly enough if her and it was rather convenient that she'd already passed on despite what her niece and nephew were going through. I know Maya didn't really react to the deaths before and we saw a little bit of that here. We saw a lil bit more of Maya and her background in this chapter.** **Anyway, let me know your thoughts in the comments, bye guys :)**

* _Not Edited_


	7. VI Enemy of My Ememies

**Chapter Six: Enemy of My Friends.** **Occurring: 3x08 - Ordinary People.** **Set: Salvatore Boarding House.**

Rage, hurt, grief it all molded into one monster hungry for revenge, to be released from its prison and set free on the world. That's all Maya felt as she stormed into the building that had once been her home.

As the town celebrated the illumination and mourned Tobias' death, Maya's rage found release as her jacket flew into the window, as she tugged at fistfuls of hair and as the small table in the lobby came crashing through the living room. She panted as she fought to clear the red haze that had fallen over her.

A photo shudder on the mantel before shattering on the ground. The sound of glass smashing pulled her from the typhoon of emotions that she had submerged herself in. She crept over to the fallen frame. It was a picture of her parents, they were smiling into the camera and Maya could pretend for a moment that nothing had change. But in reality she was just as broken as the glass that surrounded it.

Letting out a sigh of irritation she started picking up the broken shards of glass. Disposing of the glass she made a mental note to buy a new frame at some point. Running a hand through her hair with a sigh, she decided that perhaps it was time for bed.

\- TVD -

An impromptu meeting at the boarding house was arranged once the ghosts had been dispelled. Elena told Damon about Lexi's detox plan and Damon informed her of the cave full of ancient etches that no vampire could enter. Once they were both caught up - and Elena had promised to see the cave for herself tomorrow - they headed their separate ways.

But something was bothering Elena as she stood in the doorway.

"Damon, she knows."

"Who knows what?"

"Maya. She was there when Anna and Lexi appeared. She knows about ghosts and possibly about vampires."

"Perhaps its for the best Elena."

"No Damon. She's my sister. And for some reason she wasn't dragged into this whole hybrid curse mess so I don't want to get her involved now either. If we can just graduate without her knowing it'll be a whole lot safer."

"What are you suggesting, Elena, that I compel her? Why don't you just go right out and say it?"

"Damon, please. Do this for me."

"Fine." He stated, gulping down his bourbon. "Let's go."

\- TVD -

The sound of a car and clomping footsteps on the porch roused Maya from her slumber. She'd always been a light sleeper, though she supposed Elena had forgotten that what with all her late night escapades. Grumbling, Maya scrambled out from underneath covers, dressed only in her tank top and sleep shorts.

She sleepily padded down the stairs to meet her sister.

Elena turned around only to jump in shock when she saw her sister leaning lazily against the banister, half asleep. In that moment she was glad she'd forgotten what a light sleeper Maya was. It would make things much easier.

"Hey, sorry did we wake you?" She asked softly.

"Who's we?" She asked struggling to stay upright as her eyes slid close.

"Uh yeah, Damon dropped me off."

Her eyelids sprung open as she raised an eyebrow at her older sister.

"Damon?" She asked, finally getting to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yea-"

"Hello again." Damon smirked at her from the other side of the door.

"Creepy graveyard guy." She greeted.

Elena looked between the two in confusion. She decided to speak up when Damon looked like he was going to make a retort.

"Damon can we please just get this over with."

"You're the boss Elena." He said fixing her with an intense look as he stepped inside.

"Well whatever it is, you can sort out tomorrow. Thanks for bringing my sister home but you should go." She said firmly narrowing her eyes at him as she grabbed the door prepared to shut it on that damned smirk.

"Maya-"

"Not now Elena, I don't care what sort of weird relationship you have with your boyfriend's brother, but I don't want strange men in my house when I'm under dressed." She snapped at her sister giving a serious look to show she wasn't budging.

"Hard way it is." Damon said before rushing over to her and gripping her chin.

"What are yo-"

"You will forget everything that happened today. You don't remember anything about the supernatural."

Maya blinked slowly and when she shook her head he was gone. She gave her sister a blinding smile, hiding the betrayal she felt, she was well aware what compulsion was and she couldn't believe her sister would do that to her.

"I'm glad your home safe. Did you enjoy the illumination?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, I got some homework to do so I'm going to be up for a while." She said forcing a smile.

"Okay, night 'Lena." She gave one more parting smile before climbing back up the stairs.

"Night." She mumbled after her.

\- TVD -

Maya woke early the next morning - long before her alarm clock was due to go off. She sat up in bed grumbling to herself as she ruffled her rumpled bedhead. She sat for a moment thinking of how quickly her world had turned upside down. Last year she was blissfully unaware of the supernatural. And now she could not say she had the same innocence.

Rolling her eyes at her melodramatic thoughts, she threw off the covers and headed for the shower.

Once she was freshly showered, she rifled through her closet for something to wear. She decided on a navy striped t-shirt, dark blue jeans, denim jacket and white sneakers.

Refreshed and dressed, she headed downstairs for some coffee. She was thankful to find the kitchen deserted and quickly set about getting her daily dose of caffeine while the house was still blissfully quiet. Part of her marvelled at how quickly she had fallen into routine despite how much had changed.

Pushing aside the mundane thought, she travelled back upstairs - with a second mug of coffee - to check that she had packed everything she would need for the day. Checking the clock on her bedside table next to her recently purchased bed, she discerned that she had a couple of minutes to kill and pulled out her textbook to do some extra read.

When she next looked over, she realised it was probably time to get moving. She packed up her stuff and headed to Jeremy's room. Knocking on the door she delivered her question through the closed door.

"Hey Jer if you want a lift I'm leaving in five."

"Okay, I'll meet you down there."

Satisfied, she headed out to her car. She was suddenly immensely glad that her car had been shipped down so soon. With Jeremy's arrival she was jolted out of her thoughts and back to the present, she pulled out of the driveway and headed to school. Resigned to another day at school with her friends and family lying to her.

\- TVD -

She arrived to find the cheerleaders practising only to be interrupted by Elena and Rebekah in the middle of a very tense conversation. With Rebekah's brisk exit, Elena quickly lost interest in the blonde who had thrown herself wholeheartedly into her routine. She watched the two for a moment. Perhaps Rebekah could give her some answers.

"I'll catch you later, right Jer?"

"Right. Thanks for the ride." He called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the crowds.

Maya watched the girl's routine from the sidelines. Only speaking after the blonde preformed a series of cartwheels, handspring and finishing with a split.

"Very impressive."

The blonde spun around, narrowing a glare from where she leaned against a tree.

"If you're trying to get information about Mikael for your sister, you're out of luck I'm not going to tell."

Maya raised her hands in surrender as she walked towards the girl.

"I have no idea who Mikael is. I do know that I haven't seen my sister in over six years and the first thing she does is lie to my face. I don't know what the hell is going on in this town but I figured you might know a little more about the supernatural than I do."

Rebekah's expression stayed impassive.

"I find it hard to believe that you're not hear acting as your sisters spy."

Maya shrugged, the accusation rolling off her.

"Believe what you want. But you're new to town and my sister already has a problem with you. So either you're part of this supernatural mess or you really pissed her off. Either way I want you on my side. After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

She stalked away from the girl and plucked the blonde's mobile from where her bag had been discarded on the grass. She quickly typed the familiar digits in as she spoke.

"You don't have to trust me but we could both use someone on our side and if nothing comes of it aside from pissing my sister off then I'll call it a good day." She shrugged nonchalantly as she tossed the girl her phone. "But if you change your mind then let me know."

She grabbed her own bag from where it was nestled against a tree trunk and made her way to class. Letting the cheerleader mull over her words.

\- TVD -

At lunchtime Elena disappeared from the cafeteria and with all that was going on, Maya couldn't help but be suspicious. When her paranoid behaviour led her to an apartment block and a dusty door, from which her sister and history teacher's voice bled out from, she considered two things. One, she was developing some unhealthy stalker habits and two, she might get some answers after all.

When Alaric left an hour after her sister had returned to school. It was safe to say that not only had Maya missed her next lesson but also that the apartment was free for snooping. Utilitising some of the skills Cathica had taught her, she was able to pick the lock and slip into the apartment.

The apartment gave off weird vibes and Maya had the urge to scratch her next to rid herself of the sensation of being watched. The kitchen table and fridge was littered with images some with notes plastered over the glossy surface some without. Thing about an outsiders perspective is you don't have any preconceived ideas and can sometimes can figure things out sooner. Bits and pieces filtered in and soon enough she had a rough picture of what was going on.

Until she heard heavy footsteps coming her way. Refusing to panic she moved quickly to the window sill and wrenched it open wide enough to slip through onto the fire escape below. She managed to get through and close the window leaving only a crack all while being nearly silent. It was long before conversation filtered through and she was able to fill the missing pieces of her mental story. She let a victorious smile spread across her face, the feeling of satisfaction only interrupted by the vibration of her phone. A text from Rebekah. Well today was really starting to look up.

\- TVD -

Maya was shocked to finding the Salvatore boarding house unlocked but she supposed vampires didn't have to worry about burglars, hell they probably welcomed them. A juicy snack without the effort of hunting.

"Hey, what's up?" Rebekah spoke sweetly with a smile.

"The death rate of Mystic Falls." She leaned against the door frame with crossed arms. "Any particular reason I'm here, I didn't think you'd text let alone so soon."

Rebekah made no comment on that only putting her glass of champagne down on the ornate wooden table. Maya tried not to wince as she watched condensation pool on the wooden surface that was probably older and more expensive than anything she'd ever seen. Rebekah was unperturbed as she smiled easily at her.

"Alright girls, have at it."

The girls from the cheerleading squad all walked out emotionlessly, each clad in a different style and colour of dress.

"Okay, now twirl please."

The girls followed the command without thought. And Maya was hit with the realisation that this was what her sister had tried to make Damon do to her. Turn her into a mindless puppet. The flames in her chest surged in anger at the betrayal. She tamped down the urge to throw the table on which Rebekah's glass resided.

She cleared her throat, an attempt to disrupt the thoughts of rage. "You compelled your own private runway show?" Her tone impressed.

"I need a homecoming dress." She stated simply. "So what do you think? Pick one."

"And here I thought we were going to plot my sister's demise." She said in faked confusion, she raised her eyes to the ceiling and shook her head dismayed, trying to look disappointed rather than amused at her antics. "The teal one on the brunette at the end." She said seriously.

"That wasn't so hard." She turned back to the girls. "Go away, remember nothing." And they marched out like the obedient puppets they were.

Rebekah swiped her glass from the table, her face expressionless but her eyes promised murder. Maya smiled. The blonde's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the reaction before she settled on her previous expression once more.

"Let's make one thing clear: you do not threaten me, you learn what I allow you to learn. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." She replied with a smile. "And what exactly are you? Vampire? Werewolf? Witch?" She trailed off, letting the question hang in the air as she pushed off of the wall.

"Darling." Her tone patronising, and yeah, Maya had expected that. "I'm so much more than a vampire, I'm an original." And with that she disappeared upstairs, a clear indication for Maya to follow.

The next twenty minutes or so consisted of Rebekah ransacking the Salvatore brothers bedrooms. Maya responded to Rebekah's harmless quips with ease. Never pushing the girl. And eventually the immortal seemed to decide that she wasn't there on behalf of her sister and began telling her of her life as a human in sma village that would one day become the Mystic Falls she knew.

She learned of the events that lead to the creation of the vampire race, that she had heard so much about in books, and the consequences of creating such a race. She learned about the basics of the different supernatural species that her sister had kept from her. She learned about a certain hybrid curse and Elena's desire to kill Klaus, though she felt as though some details were missing from that particular story. She learned how the original witch's choices created a rift between parents and children. There was one thing that didn't seemed to fit, in Rebekah's story.

"Mikael killed your mother?" Her voice laced with confusion.

"He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from his chest as Nik watched. Afterwards, my father took off in a rage, and the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed so he could help me bury her. He knew I had to say goodbye to my mother. And it was beside her grave we promised each other 'To stick together as one. Always and Forever'."

"But wait." She licked her dry lips - a nervous habit - as she attempted to organise her thoughts. "Klaus was the one who told you how she died right?"

"Yes, weren't you listen?"

"Yes. Yes, just hang on. Surely your brother had just as much reason to hate as Mikael did? After all she literally locked away part of who he was and then tossed him aside."

"She loved him. And my brother would never do that."

"Hey! I wouldn't want to believe my siblings were capable of doing that either but I've been tossed aside by sweet Elena enough times to know that I will always have her back but she won't necessarily have mine. And you said it yourself, he has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. But his mother did more than just 'disappoint' him. His own mother someone who is supposed to love you no matter what. And being a werewolf comes with heightened aggression, which would only have been heightened further after his transition into a vampire. It just..." She trailed off.

"He's your brother and you've known him for a thousand years so you clearly know more about him than I do. But it just makes sense. Maybe there's more to Mikael wanting to kill Klaus than just his who his father is. Tell me you don't have a signal doubt? Because I can guarantee that I've come to that conclusion, so has Elena and she's going to want to use that against you. You don't want Mikael to wake up and neither do I, I'm on your side but my sister is not."

She stepped back from the enraged vampire.

"Just consider it Rebekah. Please. I'm not trying to piss you off, I just want to give you the whole picture before Elena catches you in vulnerable position." She left after that, leaving Rebekah to stew and to sob.

\- TVD -

Rebekah shouldn't have been shocked when Elena stormed into the boarding house long after Maya had disappeared. Even if the girl had predicted it, she wasn't prepared. And then came the stupid cave drawings. And Elena seemed determined to drive home the point that it was her brother that had taken her mother from her. She wasn't as delicate as her sister. Because whereas Maya wanted Rebekah on her side, Elena wanted her to be angry and to hurt so that she would enact revenge on her brother.

And though she hadn't been prepared for the döppelganger's arrival, she did know exactly how she expected the vampire to react. So she willing played into the trap. She gave Elena the reaction she expected but she would not help them with Mikael.

Now she just had to convince Maya.

 **A/N: Only reviewer said: 'I think you referred to Maya as Lily somewhere, is that a mistake?... Do you have an actress for her?'** **Firstly thank you for commenting. And maya's full name is Margaret Lily Gilbert. Aunt Jenna knows how much she hated the name Margaret so referred to her by her middle name as a sort of nickname. I know that wasn't really explained in last chapter. As for actor I pictured her as Alycia Debnam-Carey.** **Brookeworm3: 'So maya's a vampire, right?'** **What Maya is hasn't actually been revealed yet but there are a few hints in later chapters. This is partly to do with the fact Maya doesn't really know what she is.** **I hope you guys enjoy this and the direction this story is going to take. Let me know what you guys think in the comments I've loved them all so far.** **Bye guys :)**

* _Not Edited_.


	8. VII Homecoming of the Backstabbers

**Chapter Seven: Homecoming of the Backstabbers.**

 **Occurring: 3x09 - Homecoming.**

 **Set: Lockwood Mansion.**

Maya was in the process of painting her nails when her phone rang. Accepting the call, she sandwiched the device between her ear and shoulder.

"'Ello."

"Your bloody sister has dragged me into her plans to kill Nik and now my father is daggered on the floor."

"I'm guessing that you've decided to trust me more so than my delightful sister then? Good to know. To be honest I thought you'd sound more... I don't know murdery? After all you just found ou-"

"That my brother killed my mother and has been lying to me for a thousand years, yes I know. But that doesn't want him dead." She sighed heavily, the sound carrying the weight of her grief. "Not really."

"You don't want him dead you just want him to hurt the same way you do."

"Yes." came the soft reply, a far cry from the a thousand year old vampire princess.

"Understandable. So what do you want me to do? You've got to play along otherwise they'll turn on you too."

"I know but I don't trust your sister not to turn on me anyway, so I want you to make sure she doesn't do anything like stab me in the back."

"Sure. I'll need someone to keep company at homecoming anyway, my sister will probably be to busy scheming."

"What you don't have a date?"

"No. Do you?"

"No." She answered sharply.

"Didn't think so. Besides I haven't been home that long and I've been to preoccupied trying to catch me sister in a lie. Anyway. You're going to go along with Lena's stupid plan and I'm gonna save your ass if she turns on you. Did I miss anything?"

"No. See you at the dance."

She didn't get the chance to reply as Rebekah had already hung up. Sighing, she tossed her phone aside and went back to her nails. Looked like it was going to be a homecoming to remember whether she liked it or not.

\- TVD -

Maya popped downstairs for a glass of orange juice while Elena had a fashion crisis with Bonnie. Said girl appeared moments later looking frustrated and weary. She gave a Maya a weak smile as she poured herself some coffee. Maya leant against the counter propped up by her arms as she argued with herself about what to say.

Spinning around she spoke suddenly, catching the smaller girl off guard.

"Hey Bonnie. I know it's none of my business and I've been gone for while and hell you always were closer with Elena anyway." She let out a tight chuckle at that, she licked her lips trying to think clearly about what she was trying to say. "And I'm not going to pretend to know what's going on with the whole Jeremy and Anna thing, but I want you to know I'm on your side okay? Little brother or not what he did was wrong and he shouldn't have hurt you like that. You're my friend and I thought Jeremy knew better."

She took a deep breath as if to steel herself.

"And whether you were happy or not before, I don't want you to feel like you have to forgive him for mine or Elena's sake. We'd think nothing less of you if you chose to put yourself first. Your happiness is important especially where your mental health is concerned and if getting back with Jeremy is too stressful, then don't. Okay? I know you Bonnie had you've always been a little bit self-sacrificing but this time please promise me that you won't forgive Jeremy if it's not what's best for you? Please promise me." She gave her an imploring look.

Bonnie's smile was a tad watery but Maya appreciated it nonetheless.

"I promise."

She clasped both of Bonnie's hands on hers and gave them a reassuring squeeze as she smiled down at her.

"Thank you."

She disappeared from the kitchen after that, satisfied that Bonnie would look out for herself in this rather than trying to do what the twins wanted. Something she had always done since childhood and had always made Maya uneasy.

She paused on the staircase as her phone vibrated, notifying her of a new text. It was from Rebekah.

Rebekah:

Looks like you're the only one without a date.

Me:

Wait who the hell are you going with???

Rebekah:

Matt. Be at the boarding house in half an hour?

Me:

Sure I'll be there.

With that settled she rushed up stairs to sort out her hair. She quickly styled her hair into a chignon bun and made a start on her makeup. She decided on a nude pink matte lipstick to match her nails, navy and silver eyeshadow. She finished off with the application of her eyeliner and mascara.

Makeup done she pulled on her dress. Her navy dress had a deep neckline and the torso was decorated in lace and sequins while the skirt with its many layers gave it a poofy appearance. She then grabbed her silver heels and clutch before checking the time. Ten minutes left. Just enough time to drive over to the Salvatore's.

\- TVD -

She pulled into a lane just down the road from the Salvatore's to find a text from Caroline notifying of the change of location. She stepped out of the car and walked the last bit, she had to jump out of sight as Elena and Matt poured into their car.

"So much for being Rebekah's date and Elena being into a different blond." She muttered to herself.

Once the two had disappeared down the road, she headed for the door that was, just like last time, unlocked. She headed upstairs to the bedroom they'd been in last time to find a body shaped lump on the floor with a sheet covering it.

"Oh please, please, please don't be Rebekah." She pulled back the corner of the cover. "Damn, I jinxed it."

She pulled the cover off completely and tossed it aside. She wrapped both hands around the dagger protruding out of her back just a both the low cut of her dress. She yanked the blade out and tossed it aside. She watched the grey veins slowly recede after rolling the blonde onto her back. Rebekah came to slowly. She spluttered as her body fought for the oxygen it didn't need.

"Hey what the hell happened?" Maya asked urgently, passing her a glasses of water as she helped her into a sitting position.

"Elena." She rasped. "She didn't trust me not turn on them, just like we thought."

"Well she's nothing if not predictable. Still want to go to the dance? Sounds like that's where it's all going down."

"Yes, I need to make sure Mikael doesn't kill Nik." She struggled to stand, still wobbly from her temporary death.

"Well okay then." She stood also, a hand flying to Rebekah's arm to keep her steady. "Do you need some blood?"

"No I-" She gagged suddenly, her arm clutching at Maya's shoulder. "I'm fine."

"Yeah sure." She raised her wrist. "Here just take some."

She pulled back looking both disgusted but starving.

"No I can't."

"Look we're friends, aren't we? I trust you. Just take a little bit." The other girl started to shake her head again. "We're wasting time and my sister and your father are trying to kill your brother."

That seemed get rid of any further complaints on the subject. But she still seemed rather reluctant even as she raised her wrist to her lips. The pain came with a jolt she should have expected. It was an unusual experience, feeling the life literally being sucked out of her. But it was over before she got used to it.

Rebekah licked away the drops of blood that lingered and the wound partially closed.

"Come on, let's go."

The two left the attic quickly and quietly, trying not to draw too much attention. They would have been late anyway but Rebekah's recovery period had taken longer than expected. They took the back door after voices from the lounge had caught their attention. They were in the car moments later.

"What happened to Matt?"

"I don't know, he left with Elena."

"Of course he did."

Maya let out a chuckle, unable to withhold her amusement and the clear frustration in Rebekah's tone.

\- TVD -

The two girls arrived to find the party full swing.

"This is weird I barely recognise anyone. I know I was gone but I'm pretty sure Mystic Falls high doesn't even have this many students."

"I think they're Nik's." Rebekah answered distractedly.

"So you mean this party is full of supernatural ears and potential casualties?"

"Yes, come on we must find my brother."

"Yeah, that that sounds like a good idea." She stuttered.

The two weaved their way through when Maya was suddenly stopped.

"Maya! There you are. Can you believe this? Tyler's being really weird and Matt and Elena disappeared. Did you know Matt turned up with Ele-" Caroline stopped mid rant when she caught sight of Rebekah a few steps a head. "Rebekah."

"Caroline." Rebekah spoke in the same cold tone as the fellow blonde but her eyes were frantic. "Was there something you wanted?"

The blonde turned to Maya enraged.

"You came with Rebekah!?"

"Her date ditched her at the last minute, we're both new in town and my sister ditched me. It seems like a a logical solution to me. Look I need to go find Elena, I'll catch you up later." She turned away and headed to the garden. "You can lecture me then!" She called back over her shoulder.

Perhaps the last thing she wanted to do right now was find her sister but it was a believable lie all the same. She skirts through the crowd smiling and waving, barely having time to chat, too busy trying to keep up with the original on a mission.

They'd been there probably half an hour when Maya noticed that Caroline was no longer amongst the party goers. It shouldn't have set her so on edge but Caroline was a social butterfly and with her sister scheming it was definitely ringing some alarm bells.

"Rebekah can you even see him?"

"No, maybe Mikael isn't here yet?" It was supposed to be a statement but it came out unsure like a question.

"We something is definitely happening. Caroline has disappeared, Stefan isn't here and Tyler hasn't left the study. Rebe-"

She held up a finger to silence her.

"Wait. I think I can... Come on they're this way."

They raced in the opposite direction to the garden where the band was playing. They were just about to round the corner when Rebekah pushed her into an alcove.

"Stay here." She murmured.

"What!?" She whispered.

"My father will kill you just stay here."

She used her vampire speed to disappear around the corner before she could argue.

"Fine."

\- TVD -

Rebekah rushed around the corner to find her brother pinned under Damon, the white oak stake plunged into her brother side. She fought the urge to scream, she couldn't let them no she was here and lose her advantage. She rushed Damon and tackled the dark haired vampire, effectively knocking aside the stake while keeping him pinned.

"Katherine." Mikael snarled as the döppelganger lept up.

"Baboom." Was the only warning she gave before she disabled the hybrids.

With Mikael distracted and Damon detained, Nik lunged for the stake at the same time as Stefan rounded the corner. Mikael went up in flames, his screams echoed through the night air. Relief flooded through her as the last of her parents turned to ash. Some part of her realised that she was orphan now. But she didn't feel the sting of pain she'd expected. They were free.

A familiar hand appeared in her peripheral. She turned to find her brother waiting for her. She stretched out her hand to take his. He pulled her to her feet and waited until she was balanced on her heels.

"Thank you sister. Daddy's finally dead, I think a family reunion is in order."

Rebekah beamed at her brother and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Nik..." She was too emotional to conjure a full sentence.

While the two originals embraced each other, high on their victory. The two Salvatore's fumed; Damon because he'd lost his chance to get rid of Klaus once and for all, and Stefan because he'd lost his chance at freedom.

\- TVD -

"I'm assuming the plan worked then? After you shoved me into a corner."

"Stop acting like a petulant child, it was for your own good. And yes it worked. Despite our lack of plan." Came the staticy reply.

"Aww Bekah I didn't know you cared. Good I'm glad it worked out. And so what if we didn't have a fully fledged plan, we had an idea and worked. Your brother is still a member of the undead community."

"Don't call it that, you make it sound like a party."

"Right." She shifted the phone as she peeled off her heels. "And its not because you all spend your immortal lives trying to kill each other, don't you?"

"Exactly."

Maya couldn't help the way her laughter bubbled free at Rebekah's overly serious tone. Rebekah chuckled too a few moments later.

"Well at least that mess has been cleaned up."

"Yes, well. Except for how I got out in the first place."

Maya was confused for a second before realisation dawned on her.

"Oh crap Caroline. She knows i brought you. Oh dammit. Hopefully she'll have forgotten what with everything else going on."

"Hmm. Well you better hope so, after all it's not my neck on the line."

"Yeah well your immortal there's not much she could do to you anyway." She muttered bitterly.

"She could ruin my shoes." Rebekah pointed out.

Maya paused for a moment. In one part shock and two part incredulity. She shook herself free, reminding herself that she had yet to respond.

"Sure, she could but why would she be near your shoes in the first place?"

"A valid point."

"Thank you, I try. I gotta go, Elena's home and going to have questions. Bye Rebekah."

"Goodbye Maya."

\- TVD -

The sun was shining as they pulled into what appeared to be a random loading bay. Rebekah sighed as her brother strode out of sight, no bothering to wait for her. She quickly climbed out and followed after him, she slammed the door with more force than necessary in retaliation.

Nik navigated the rows of lorries, storage containers and forklift trucks easily. The rhythmic pounding of their footsteps was interrupted by Nik's ringtone.

"Stefan! Miss me already?"

"I just wanted to apologise for my brother's behaviour the other night."

"Why not let bygones be bygones. Trust me, resentment gets old."

"The thing is, you took everything from me, Klaus. I took a leaf out of someone else's book and well, your compulsion doesn't have the same effect anymore. And do you want to know what never gets old, Klaus?"

Nik stared at the now empty truck. A terrible sense of grief filled Rebekah as she realised what they had lost.

"Revenge."

"No!"

"What's the matter, Klaus? Missing something?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just enjoying my freedom."

"I will kill you and everyone you've ever met."

"You do that and you'll never see your family again. I wonder, Klaus. As someone who's been one step ahead for 1,000 years. Were you prepared for this?"

And with that Stefan hung up.

"What are we going to do Nik?"

"Get in the car sister, it seems Mystic Falls hasn't seen the last of us yet."

 **A/N: So who's confused? Basically Stefan managed to break free of his compulsion enough to feel some humanity as we saw in the show. He then used the techniques he applies for controlling his blood lust to fight through his compulsion to fuck Klaus over. I kinda didn't think about the effects of undaggering Rebekah when I first planned how I wanted this chapter to go, so I had to fix the plot holes somehow.**

 **Also Elena's reaction to BonniexJeremy has always pissed me off so have Maya being a supportive friend. The human blood bag scene? Totally not planned. But there was more to Rebekah just trying to hide Maya from Mikael.**

 **One of the guest reviewers (Lea) made an interesting comment about Cathica and I'm not gonna say much but yes.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter don't forget to comment your thoughts in the comments, I love hearing what you guys think.**

 **Bye guys :)**

 _Not Edited_.


	9. VIII Same Solution, New City

**Chapter Eight: Same Solution, New City.** **Occurring: 3x10 - New Deal.** **Set: Gilbert Household.**

"So what's the deal with you and Tyler?" Was the first thing out of Maya's mouth the second the blonde picked up the phone.

"What? May-"

"No, I'm serious. Last time I was in Mystic Falls he was a major douchebag now you two are dating but also not. So what's the deal?"

Caroline sighed deeply into the receiver.

"It's complicated."

"Yeah that seems to be a running theme around here. Which is weird for a small town there seems to be a whole lot of drama."

The bitterness in her tone seemed to make Caroline pause.

"It's just an issue of trust. I'm sure we'll get over it but right now we just need some space to breath."

"Right. So how was homecoming?" Realising Caroline was determined not to give anymore, she switched subjects.

"Oh I don't really know, I went home early." Maya had hard time believing it was that simple. "Me and Tyler got in a fight."

"I'm sorry."

"It's nothing. So wanna explain what's going on with you and Rebekah? This isn't another one of those things where you're only doing it to piss Elena off, is it?"

"No! Though that's a good idea. No its just..." She flopped down onto her bed, trying to think of how to twist this. "I've been gone for awhile and obviously things have changed, I can't expect to just step back into my life as if nothing has changed and be welcomed back. Rebekah is new too, no shared history, no previous encounters or expectations of how I should behave. It's safe. And I don't know what her and Elena's deal is but I don't care, Rebekah's nice, we get along."

Caroline was silent on the other side.

"Just... Be careful, okay?"

"Caroline it's fine trust me. Look I'll catch you up later but I got some errands to run."

"Okay see you."

"Bye Care." She hung up.

"Well that was useless. I am still none the wiser." She scrubbed a hand down her face in frustration. "I need a drink... Or six."

Sitting up she grabbed her keys and cigarettes. Tugging on the pair of sneakers she could find, she left the house. Everyone was out already no point sitting around brooding. Lighting a cigarette, she made her way to the shops.

First stop, the florists. A bouquet of gladiolis, pink carnations, chrysanthemums and black roses. Next stop, the liquor store for a bottle of bourbon. And finally, the cemetery.

She weaved her way through rows of graves before finally coming to stop at one.

'Here Lies Vicki Donovan,

Daughter, Sister and Friend.'

"Hey Vix." She crouched in the grass. "It's been a while."

She twisted the lid off and took a swig of the amber liquid, relishing in the familiar burn. She laid the flowers on the grass in front of the headstone.

"You know I always thought it was weird that we give flowers as a symbol of your love. 'Here you go have some flowers that will die in a couple of weeks.' Yeah great." She took another swig. "Why, because life is short and moments have happiness are fleeting? I'd rather a rock. That's not gonna flake out on me any time soon."

She let out a bitter chuckle, she raised the bottle to her lips once more. The burning of the alcohol distracting her from the burning of impending tears.

"I miss you Vix. I miss your spontaneous trips to Chicago on money you definitely did not have. I miss your sense of humour and how you always knew how to make me feel better. God." She screwed her eyes shut not ready to admit defeat and let the tears fall. "I miss my best friend."

She drained more of the the amber liquid from its glass confines.

"Not that Elena even bothered to tell me, but who's surprised? Thank god for Frances or no one would have told me."

She stared at the sky as her emotions bubbled beneath the surface.

"What's going on Vix? What the hell happened to our town? And how did you get caught up in it? I just want answers but no one will give them."

She let out another bitter chuckle.

"God I haven't felt this helpless since Chad, at least I had you then. Somehow this feels worse. Because I don't know how to fix it. Everyone's dead or lying to me and I just..."

She breathed heavily as panic clawed at her gut. She pushed it down with another swig of bourbon.

"I just want things to go back to normal." She twisted her ring as she clutched at the bottle. "Maybe I can't remember what normal feels like but it's certainly not this."

She sighed, dropping her head as she let go of her ring.

"I miss you Vix, and I hope you can find peace. If it even exists."

She kissed her fingertips and placed them on the headstone. She held them there for a few seconds, as she fought to keep her breathing steady, she would not go under not now. She pulled them away and sat back in the grass, content to just sit for a while.

\- TVD -

She'd drank maybe half a bottle when her phone rang. Less than sober, it was more of a struggle than usual to wrangle the device free from her back pocket.

"Hello?"

"Maya it's me, Nik's back in town on villainy business so how about we go shopping?"

She checked her watch.

"Sure, but only if that includes lunch. I'm starving."

"Excellent, I'll pick you up. Where are you?"

"The cemetery."

It was silent for a moment as Rebekah thought how best to respond.

"You didn't kill your sister, did you?"

She barked out a laugh.

"No I didn't kill my sister. Just visiting a friend."

"Shame. Well I'll be there in ten."

"See ya Bekah."

"See you."

Maya shook her head with a chuckle before standing and dusting herself off. She picked up her bottle.

"Thanks for the chat Vix."

\- TVD -

The girl were enjoying lunch in cafe outside of Mystic Falls.

"You know you're my first friend in ninety years." Rebekah said suddenly absent-mindedly.

"Why ninety? What were you doing before?"

"I was in a coffin."

Her tone was so casual that the reply caught her by surprise and Maya choked on her iced tea.

"You were what!?"

"That dagger you pulled out of my back? Nik used one on me."

"Why?"

The blonde shrugged, and despite how casual she looked, Maya could see the lingering hurt and betrayal in her eyes. It made her look so much younger.

"Mikael had found us. Nik wanted to leave but I wanted to stay. In his own twisted way, he did it to keep me safe. But I think mostly because he didn't want to be alone."

"And I thought my family dynamic was fucked up."

Rebekah gave a weak smile and took a sip from her cocktail that Maya hadn't caught the name of.

"Why didn't you want to leave?" Maya asked after a moment if silence.

"Stefan."

"Stefan? As in Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yes. I knew him in the twenties back when he was in ripper mode. But after that night, Nik wiped all memories of us from his mind. By the time Nik brought them back Stefan had already made his own decisions about who we are. Past relationships be damned."

"So what exactly happened? Why do they hate you and your brother?"

Rebekah seemed to debate with herself for a moment before sighing.

"There was a ritual. Nik wanted to break his curse and he pissed a lot of people off in the process."

Maya nodded. She could tell there was more to it but considering how little everyone was telling her, she was happy with that.

Suddenly a searing pain shot through her head. Her hand flew to temple, as she massaged the skin there. Keeping her eyes screwed tight.

"Maya?" That was Rebekah's voice that sounded panicked. "Maya, what's wrong?"

She raised her right hand in an attempt to placate her, but the movement jostled the muscles in around her collarbone. She clenched her jaw as pain lanced through her, it took a moment for the burning sensation to dull down back to more manageable levels before she could speak again.

"I'm fine, just a headache."

Rebekah's eye flickered down to her ring. But the movement was so quick and the pain so strong that she was sure she imagined it.

"I'll go get you some water." The blonde stood and hurried back inside the cafe.

"Thank you." She called softly after her.

Her fingers shifted to massage the bridge of her nose. And after a couple of deep breaths she managed to peel her eyes open and check her reflection. There everything was fine. It was all back to normal.

Her hand came to rest above her tattooed collarbone and was still there when Rebekah rejoined her.

"Thanks." She spoke as her reached for the cool glass.

The concerned expression hadn't left Rebekah's face even as she settled back into her chair.

"How often does that happen?"

She moved the glass away from her her lips to speak.

"Not that often." Her arm fell away as she shrugged. "Maybe once a month? It's been more common since moving back, must be the stress."

Rebekah nodded.

"Right." She didn't seem to buy that for one second.

"So?" She said with forced amounts of cheer. "You said something about shopping?"

\- TVD -

The girls spent the afternoon shopping and laughing. The mornings earlier event forgotten. The sun had set by the time Rebekah had dropped her home.

"See ya Bekah!"

"Stay out of trouble."

"No promises!"

Rebekah's laughter followed her as she walked up the driveway, she took note of the empty driveway. The porch light flickered on as she neared the house. A new stain decorated the wooden slats.

"Please don't be what I think it is?"

She creeped forward cautiously.

"Oh god." A metal tang hung in the air and their was no mistaking that colour. "Jesus fucking christ."

She unlocked the door and dumped her bags inside. And went to hunt down the bleach.

\- TVD -

Elena was hiding out at the Salvatore boarding house as Damon disposed of the body and then healed Alaric. A knock on the door startled her out of her pacing. She hesitantly made her way to the door.

"Klaus."

"I trust you have news of Stefan."

"I couldn't find him."

"You're lying. Fortunately, you have no shortage of loved ones. If I don't find my family, the question you should be asking yourself is, who's going to die next? Bonnie? Caroline? Damon? It's only a matter of time before Stefan gives me what I want."

Elena's eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a second, he didn't know about Maya. But then white hot rage consumed her and she couldn't ponder on that line of thought anymore.

"He doesn't care about me any more. You made sure of that. You turned him into a monster. Now he's your problem. And just so you know, I'm not the only one who wants you dead, Rebekah willingly helped. She knows what you did to your mother. She knows that you killed her." She spat wanting to hurt him as he had hurt them. "You can let yourself out."

\- TVD -

Rebekah pulled open the door to the hotel she was staying in. She dumped her bags in front of the wardrobe when her phone her started ringing.

"Nik?"

"What's this I hear about wanting me dead?"

"I'd just found out you'd killed our mother, I was rightfully angry but I didn't intend to go through with the plan. But I knew if I showed any hesitation they'd dagger me and then I'd be no use in stopping them. A thank you would be nice, instead of paranoid accusations."

A sigh left Nik's mouth.

"I'm sorry sister."

The anger drained from her.

"I know Nik. Let's just find our family and get out of here, okay?"

"Okay."

The phone clicked off as Nik hung up. Rebekah let out a sigh of relief. Her eyes drifted back to her shopping bags. Now if only they could get out of town before Nik found out about Maya.

\- TVD -

With the blood having been mainly removed, Maya ditched the rag and grabbed her bags. She headed upstairs to put away her latest purchases. God, after today, she really needed a nap.

\- TVD -

She must've been asleep longer than she'd expected because when she came to, Jeremy was packing his things into a bag.

She heard voices from downstairs.

"I feel like a horrible person."

"You just saved his life, Elena. Take it from me... Estranged is bad. Dead is worse."

"Jer? What's going on?" Her voice strained as she fought back tears. She couldn't lose her baby brother, she wouldn't.

"I'm heading out of town for a while, staying with family in Denver."

"Stay here."

She rushed downstairs panic gripping her heart as her life fell apart was again.

"Elena!"

Damon and Elena were just breaking apart as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What the hell is going on? Why is Jeremy packing?"

"Maya please. Its for the best."

"For the best! Are you fucking kidding me? Are you really trying to pull that shit with me? I know what it's like to be the kid that gets packed up and sent away because it's 'for the best' but let me tell you something. That kid." She pointed in the direction of Jeremy's room angrily. "Is hell of a lot better off with his family. He's going to hate you if you do this, if you take away his choice."

"Margaret please." Elena pleaded.

"No! No Elena. I know I've not always been the best sister or daughter. Always partying and started smoking and drinking way too young but nothing is worse than having your family turn their back on you. You think things are bad now? You send him away and he's going to spiral worse than you've ever seen."

She shook her head, disgust plain on her features even as her voice lowered.

"I won't let you take him away from me Elena. I've lost too much. Mum, Dad, Jenna, John, Vicki and who knows who else I've lost and not been told about. But I won't let you compel that boy and take away his choice. If he's leaving he's doing it of his own free will. So you fix this, or I will."

Elena looked lost as her sister marched back upstairs to unpack her brother's bag.

"It didn't work." Damon said as he came to stood back next to her.

"What?" Elena asked confused as she struggled to process everything.

"The compulsion, she knows I compelled her the other day."

"Damon what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know Elena."

"He can't stay here."

"She'll hate you." He pointed out.

She shook her head dismissively.

"I don't care. I have to do what's right."

A/N: Well then. Some tension between the twins, a little bit more interaction between Maya and Rebekah. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please let me know your thoughts in the comments.

 **Bookworm3 asked: 'when will Maya meet Klaus?' Soon its gonna happen and once they meet they're gonna be spending a lot of time together.**

Bye guys :)

*Not Edited.


	10. IX Birthday Tradegies

**Chapter Nine: Birthday Tradegies.** **Occurring: 3x11 - Our town.** **Set: Mystic Falls.**

"So you're saying there's nothing you can do?"

"Compulsion cannot be undone by another vampires compulsion, original or not. I'm sorry."

Maya sighed heavily as she rested her palm against her forehead.

"Its fine. Thank you."

"Sorry I can't do more."

"Don't worry about it, I knew it was a long shot I just kinda hoped." She sighed, fiddling with her ring.

"Jeremy will be fine." Rebekah reassured.

She flopped back on her bed staring at the ceiling as she kept the phone to her ear.

"I hope so."

"Are you sure Elena won't change her mind?"

"Nope. She's determined she knows what's best but how the hell are we supposed to keep him safe if he's not even hear. Urgh, why did I come back? There didn't used to be this much drama."

"Well you were also eleven at the time, it is possible you just didn't notice."

"True. I'll see you later Bekah, I'm going to make sure Jer's got everything."

"Okay see you."

"Bye."

She pulled herself off of the bed and made her way to her brother's bedroom. He was packing his school bag. She leant against the doorframe. She'd been back less than a month and already things were falling apart.

She cleared her throat, both to get his attention and to distract herself. His head whipped up at the sound.

"Hey Mar."

"Hey Jer, sure you got everything?"

"Yep I'm all set."

"Good. Good." She nodded absent mindedly. "Come here. Give me hug in case I'm not here before you go."

He chuckled but came over none the less.

"God when did you get so tall." She muttered into his jacket while he laughed at her.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck, hiding the tears. And for a moment it was like they were kids again. Before everything went to hell.

She could make the most of this moment. She could do it. She wouldn't have a break down when he left. She would stay strong.

 **\- TVD -**

The last place she wanted be right now was at school. But she had to at least speak to Caroline. Then she spotted a familiar face ahead.

"Hey Bonnie." She quickly caught up with the girl.

"Hey Maya I'm actually sup-"

"I know decorating Caroline's locker. Sorry I just wanted to speak to you really quickly." She twisted her fingers together nervously around her textbooks as she tried to stamp down on the wave of nausea.

Clearly she hadn't been very successful if Bonnie's expression was anything to go by.

"Hey, what is it?"

She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Elena got Damon to compel Jeremy to leave town."

"What? And you're okay with this."

"No but she won't listen to me. And really can't deal with anything else today but I just wanted to let you know, okay?"

"Thank you." Bonnie looked momentarily shocked.

Maya gave her one last smile before disappearing.

 **\- TVD -**

"Hey Bonn-"

"You're sending Jeremy away?"

Elena sighed.

"Maya told you."

"Yeah and she also said she tried to talk you out of it."

"It's not safe here for him anymore. Leaving will give him a better life. Look I know that you two haven't really worked out your stuff. And I thought maybe you'd wanna say goodbye."

 **\- TVD -**

Maya spotted Caroline in the parking lot looking pretty miserable after a discussion with Tyler. She approached slowly.

"Hey Care."

The blonde faced her slowly. She raised her arms for a hug. She gave a watery chuckle before stepping into the circle of the taller girls arms.

"No tears, it's your birthday."

That drew out another chuckle. The two pulled back.

"Here, happy birthday Carebear."

She gave her a watery smile but slipped.

"Thank you."

"I'm not going to pretend to know what's going on because I sure as hell don't, but I'm here for you, okay? Things will get better." Caroline nodded. "I'll see you later, alright?" Another nod.

"Take care, Carebear."

 **\- TVD -**

Some things never change, she thought to herself as she pulled up on front of the dance studio. She hadn't danced since moving back home, she was glad to see they hadn't knocked the building down in her absence.

A couple of hours should be enough to take her mind off of things.

 **\- TVD -**

Maya managed to get home before Elena that night. She was reading on the sofa when she heard a car pull up in the driveway. She got out of her seat to wait for sister. When the door opened minutes later, she stared at her for a moment.

"I think we need to have a chat don't you."

"Not tonight I can't it's Jeremy's last night, please don't."

Maya nodded her head thumping back against the wall.

"Fine. But you're not getting out of it El, I want to know the truth."

She nodded.

"You will."

"Good. Now come here your trembling."

Elena stumbled into her sisters arms. She'd missed this, she'd tried to kid herself that she was fine while Maya had been gone. That she was angry at her for disappointing their parents rather than for Maya leaving her and Jeremy. But now Maya was back but she was sending Jeremy away.

 **\- TVD -**

Everyone woke early the next morning to see Jeremy off.

"You gonna have to let me go, eventually."

"Be safe, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, alright. Alaric is waiting."

"Keep in touch kiddo." Maya reminded him.

"I know, I gotta go though."

"Good, you haven't left yet." Bonnie spoke from the porch.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to say goodbye."

Bonnie engulfed the boy in a hug and the three girls watched him walk down the driveway and disappear down the road.

"Family meeting, now."

 **\- TVD -**

"Okay, where'd you want to start?"

"How did you know Maya?"

"Straight to the point." She mused.

"Wait, know what?"

"How did I find out about the supernatural? Well my roommate filled me in on compulsion, hence Damon's little trick didn't work. And you've all been acting suspicious since I got here. I'd figured out the whole vampire thing by the time of bonfire, when you," She spun around to fix Elena with a disapproving glare. "Took a leap from the bleachers. Then there was the ghosts and I ran into our Aunt Jenna who filled me in on the existence of werewolves and witches. And Rebekah gave me the basics about the species and their history."

"Wait since when do you talk to Rebekah?"

"Yeah, no. I already had this conversation with Caroline I'm not explaining myself to you. I don't know what your deal is with the Originals but keep me out of it."

Elena crossed her arms as she considered her younger twin.

"Did she tell you about the hybrid curse?"

"Parts of it. Apparently he pissed a lot of people off while breaking it to release his werewolf side."

"How diplomatic of her. Did she tell you how he had to break it?"

"No. Is there a point to this?"

"To break Klaus' curse he needed three sacrifices." Bonnie said softly.

Maya sat up straight, the previously nonchalant behaviour was gone.

"Who were the sacrifices?"

"Maya..."

"Who were the sacrifices?"

"A werewolf called Jules, Aunt Jenna and Elena."

"What?"

"Ma-"

"Why Aunt Jenna?"

"They needed a vampire and Damon saved Tyler and Caroline from being used so he retaliated."

"So our Aunt is dead but you're still. How did that happen?"

She stared Elena down as she awaited her answer.

"You remember our Uncle John, right?"

"Yeah, and I also remember seeing his headstone at the family plot. Let me guess he got dragged into this too."

"He gave his life so Elena could live."

Maya nodded slowly, some part of her, the part that had always been disregarded by her parents in favour of Elena, wanted to yell and scream and blame her sister for everything. But the other part of her, the bigger part, blamed herself. She wasn't there and now her family was dead.

"Why exactly did he need Elena? A vampire and a werewolf to represent the two halves of himself, and what? A human because that's what he'd once been."

"A döppelganger."

"A what?"

"Elena is a döppelganger, her ancestor was used in the spell that bound Klaus' werewolf side so-"

"A döppelganger was needed to unbind it."

"Yeah."

Maya scrubbed a hand down her face as a headache bloomed at her temple.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Klaus needs to keep me alive because my blood creates hybrids."

"Great! Just great. I need a fucking drink."

"Maya ple-"

"No, not right now Elena can we finish this in like ten minutes once I'm a little less sober?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too Lena, me too."

 **A/N: So she knows. Honestly I didn't know what to write for this chapter so it's a little shorter but yeah Maya is now aware. I'm gonna start steering things away from canon now and we'll find up what's going on with Maya. If you enjoyed this chapter please let me know your thoughts in the comments.**

 **Brookeworm3 (I realised I spelt your name wrong last chapter sorry sweetie!) and Shiko-Rae were killing me with your comments. Brooke: I have a very similar view on Elena which you can definitely see in these earlier chapters.**

 **Shiko said: 'Now why is Rebekah trying to avoid Klaus knowing about Maya?' Well there's two reasons for this, which you guys will find out soon.**

 **Bye guys :)**

 _Not Edited_.


	11. X Familial Struggles

**Chapter Ten: Familial Struggles.** **Occurring: 3x12 and 3x13** **Set: Mystic Falls.**

"So your brother killed my sister."

The other line was silent as Rebekah realised just what Maya had said in place of a greeting.

"They told you then?"

"Yep was what they figured most important to tell me." Maya ground out as age settled back against the window seat, cigarette dangling between fingertips.

"Maya I'm sorry, re-"

"Would you have stopped him?" She asked taking a drag from her cigarette.

"What?"

"Would you have stopped your brother from completing the ritual that he's been waiting to complete for a thousand years?"

"No."

"Yeah I don't think I would either. I may not know much about vampires but I'm guessing that the consequences for pissing off one of the strongest immortals is going to have a hefty price."

"They didn't tell you about Katherine?"

"Katherine? No, who's Katherine?"

"She's the döppelganger that came before your sister. She turned herself into a vampire to avoid being used in the ritual. Klaus killed her entire family and had spent the last five hundred years hunting her down."

"I say we got off lightly then."

"Perhaps."

"Why is everything so screwed up?"

"I wish I knew."

\- TVD -

"I thought I'd find you here."

Maya looked up from where she was doing her cool down. She straightened.

"Hey Care what's up?"

"Elena says you know."

"Yep."

"My dad's backing town. He's trying to break Tyler's sire bond."

"I'm guessing I don't want to know how."

"Yeah probably not." She gazed around the dance studio as Maya finished her cool down. "Do you want to do something?"

"Pretty sure I already am." She teased. "Sure what do you have in mind?"

"I don't know let's go for a drive or something. Tell me about Chicago and your tattoo. Anything."

"It's our birth flowers."

"What?"

Her finger traced the simple lineart of two rose and carnation all in different colours, with a watercolour effect, that covered her collarbone.

"The orange carnation is for Jeremy. The light pink rose with white tips is for Elena. And the black one with pink tips is mine."

"Okay that was a lot cuter than I was expecting."

Maya chuckled and pulled on a baggy sweater on over her tank top. She bunched the sleeves up that would have brushed against her fingertips otherwise.

"It was like there was always a part of them with me even though they were never there."

"Okay that is ridiculously cute and sentimental and need drink."

Maya barked out a laugh but agreed nonetheless as she scooped up her bag.

"Can I at least shower first?"

"Fine. But be quick!"

"Aye aye captain."

\- TVD -

"I don't understand why you never joined the cheerleading squad."

Maya shrugged.

"That was Elena's thing besides its more gymnastic based. I prefer the control that comes with dancing."

Caroline hummed, apparently accepting the answer.

"So any ideas what we should do?"

Maya turned and gave the blonde an unimpressed look.

"You promised drinks."

Caroline laughed.

"Fine but what should we do after that?"

It was silent as the two girls tried to think of a plan.

"Smores down by the falls like when we were kids, I miss that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why, you got a better plan? I'm all ears but I'll warn you I'm in a sentimental mood."

"Hey I didn't say it was a bad idea. I just didn't think you were ever interested in that sort of thing."

She shrugged again.

"Yeah well it's the little things you miss when they're gone."

"Smores it is."

\- TVD -

They found a familiar spot next to the falls. Caroline pulled out a blanket she kept in her trunk and Maya unboxed the food and alcohol. The girls got settled on the blanket and Maya worked on starting the fire.

"Why did you give me the photos?"

"What?"

"The first day you came back you gave me those photos from when we're kids. The ones you were going to use in your scrapbooking, why didn't you use them?"

Maya sat back on the blanket her arms keeping her propped up as the light of the fire danced across her face.

"After I left there weren't exactly many memories I considered happy or that I wanted to be reminded of. Even the good ones were over shadowed by being sent away. I didn't want to taint those memories with my newly found bitterness. They were better off with you anyway."

Silence stretched between the girls as they lost themselves to their surroundings. The constant crackling of the fire was reassuring as well as a reminder not to get too lost in thought.

"I can't imagine having siblings let alone a twin. And you and Elena, well." She chuckled at something only thought was funny.

Maya regarded her with a raised eyebrow.

"You two were either polar opposites and fighting on two different sides of a war. Or you were the best of friends and like an extra set of parents to Jeremy. It was in those times that I envied you two. But after you left." Her voice drifted off as she got lost in memories that Maya had no part in. "She was different. At first she was angry all the time. But slowly she just seemed to disconnect. She was there and she was smiling but it was all so fake. Jeremy was the only one who could bring her back. It only got worse after your parents died."

The quiet was a weighted one as the two girls remember two very different pasts.

"Thank you. I needed that. Sometimes it was hard to remember anyone cared, it was like being trapped inside a bubble. Nothing existed outside of the school. That feeling only intensified after the letters stopped."

"I always wondered why you stopped responding."

Maya jolted upright, no longer lying peacefully on the blanket as she stared at the blonde.

"I never stopped responding but after not getting answers to the last dozen or so, I guessed you guys had moved on."

Caroline's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she thought back.

"No, no. We all carried on responding. Except maybe your parents. But one day they just stopped coming."

"When did you get my last letter?"

Caroline hummed in thought as she pondered the question.

"Sometime in May of 2008."

"What? Seriously. I carried on writing until at least July before I gave up."

Caroline propped herself up as well with furrowed eyebrows, she pondered.

"Do you think someone was intercepting your letter?"

Maya flopped back down onto the blanket as she considered.

"No. Can't be. Who would go to the trouble? But... Jenna did say that she'd tried to tell me about the funeral." She thrust herself back up onto her elbows, agitated. "But why would anyone keep from coming home? What would be the point?"

Caroline open her mouth to answer but instead it just hung there. As she fought to find explanation.

"I don't know."

\- TVD -

They did eventually get around to making the smores. Maya's were a little more burnt, just how she liked them. Caroline insisted that it was an insult to a classic. Maya's retorted was less than polite. But they managed to come to an agreement and enjoy their smores in peace.

Matt joins them long after the sun has set. They reminisce of days long past, when their biggest concerns were scrapped knees and getting home before curfew. And for a moment, with only the stars as her witness, she can pretend that she never left, that everything's going to be okay. She can lie to herself for a little while under the leafy canopy, her stomach full of marshmallowy goodness and too much alcohol, that this new world of theirs isn't eating her alive while her own secret burns within her.

For a moment she is Margaret Lily Gilbert, the younger sister of Elena, a girl who caused too much trouble but was still very much loved. A girl who never knew what it was like to be disgarded. Just for a moment.

\- TVD -

She was awoken in the early hours of the morning by the creaking of floorboards. She blindly looked around. It was still dark outside and Elena had gotten home hours ago. So it was someone else who had decided to clump noisily through the house in the dead of night. Of course in her half awake state it took her a moment to remember that Jeremy was gone so the only logical answer was Alaric.

Grumbling to herself she grabbed a cardigan and a pair of sneakers. She was really going to have to remind everyone that she was far too light of a sleeper for them to go on little midnight missions.

She crept down the stairs silently as she followed after Alaric. She could already feel the itch in her collarbone. She kept to the shadows and watched as he drove off. She nawed at her lip as she considered her options.

"Dammit."

There was no way Alaric wasn't going to notice a car following him. There wasn't another option, so she hopped into her own car.

When he turned into Mystic Falls hospital, it was safe to say she was more than a little confused. She parked on the road and hopped out. Alaric was positioned by the back exit and looked ready to pounce. Maya almost called out to him but then she registered the knife in his hand and the wild look in his eyes.

Her collarbone burned as it fought to be acknowledged, her eyes stung and it felt like there was fire burning through her veins. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she slipped her ring off into the back pocket of her sleep shorts. The relief was immediate as the feeling of strength replaced pain.

"Hey Ric!"

He whipped round to face her. His expression was crazed but vacant and the same time.

"You should get home kid."

"Yeah. Maybe." She said softly.

She raised one hand and Alaric's eyes started to roll back into his head. He seemed to fight with himself for a minute before snarling at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Just relax Mr Saltzman."

He gave one last strangled scream before he dropped to the floor. Maya sighed as the tension left her own body. She slipped the ring back onto her finger and had to bite back a scream of her own as the pain returned with a vengeance. Eventually the pain tampered off and she was able to check that Alaric was only asleep.

Moments later the door swung open and out stepped Bill Forbes.

"Mr Forbes?" She asked in confusion, from her place on the floor.

"Margaret. What are you doing here? Is he alright?"

"Uh yeah he just fainted. You should call Caroline she'll be worried."

"Yes of course."

Once Bill disappeared from sight, she was left to ponder how she was going to get Alaric into her car. She sighed as she realised she wouldn't be able to do this on her own.

"Hey Elena? I'm round the back of Mystic Falls hospital. We've got a little problem and I need some help with some heavy lifting. Don't ask, just say you'll be here?"

Elena stuttered from a moment as words failed her.

"Of course."

"Thank you." And then she hung up.

\- TVD -

Elena arrived quarter of an hour later with Damon. Thankfully Alaric was still under. Elena skidded to a halt as she took note of the scene in front of her.

"What happened?"

Maya nawed at her lip with wide eyes as she tried to think of how best to respond.

"I think... I think he was going to kill Bill Forbes." She nodded her head towards the discarded knife. "He was just stood here waiting for him but he looked completely out of it. Kinda like he'd been compelled but also completely coherent at the same time I don't know."

"What did you do?" Damon asked with narrowed eyes.

"Knocked him out. Can we please just get out of here."

Damon stepped forward and scooped his prone form off of the concrete. Maya picked up the knife. Damon settled Alaric in the car before turning back around to regard her with suspicious eyes.

"How did you know he'd be here?"

"I'm a light sleeper, he woke me up and I followed him here." She pointed to her parked car.

She was far too tired to deal with anyone's accusations right now. She was completely drained and she could feel her exhaustion hitting her in waves. She couldn't explain to them why she knew she needed to follow him. She was too high strung from the whole supernatural thing that she slipped into paranoid mode without realising it. Of course she was glad she had followed her instincts bit she could see how it might seem suspicious.

"Look can we deal with the interrogations in the morning? I think Alaric might be behind the medical examiners death and to be honest I don't want to be right but I still thinks it's for the best if we keep him out of the way for a while."

"Fine. You're the boss. Come on Elena."

"Actually someone needs to take Ric's car home, especially if he's going to be out of it for a while."

With the car situation sorted they all headed home. Damon went back to the boarding house with Alaric and Maya was sure she didn't want to know how he intended to deal with that. She crawled back into bed and tried to forget everything for a couple more hours.

\- TVD -

Maya was glaring into the depths of her mug when Elena came back from her run.

"What did the coffee do to offend you?" Elena teased.

"Everything." She responded putting her mug down and wiping hand down her face in the hopes she might start feeling a little more alive soon. "Enjoy your run?"

"Really? Small talk." Elena smirked at her over the rim of her glass of water.

Maya shrugged.

"I'm just still processing the fact that you go for early morning runs."

"It's a normal thing that non-nocturnal people do."

"Yeah well if people did a little less clomping around at night I wouldn't sleep half the day away." She dropped her head into arms. "God I'm exhausted."

Of course that was the exact moment the doorbell rang.

"Urgh there is not enough caffeine in the world, to make me prepared enough to deal with whatever shit is about to happen."

Elena chuckled at her sister's antics and headed for the door. Despite her grumbling Maya followed a couple of paces behind.

"Sheriff Forbes, hi. Is everything okay?"

"This is an unconventional conversation we're about to have. So I hope you'll protect me on it."

"Of course." Maya responded earnestly.

"I assume you both heard our medical examiner was murdered the night of the Wickery Bridge fundraiser." She regarded Maya with cautious eyes.

"Yeah. Brian Walters. Why?"

"We've been investigating. Someone drove this stake through his heart."

"That's one of ours. I mean this is one of a set from our parents lake house."

"That's why I'm here. I haven't told anyone but forensics ran it for prints and found only one clean set."

She looked at Elena as she debated with herself for a second.

"You."

"What?"

\- TVD -

After Sheriff Forbes had left Elena called Damon to explain.

"So you're the prime suspect, huh?"

"She doesn't think that I did it. She's just trying to find out why somebody used one of my family weapons to kill a council member."

"Well why don't we just ask Ric if his dirty little doctor had access to the weapons."

"You don't believe Maya?"

"I'm just saying first suspects usually the right one. Don't get so defensive."

"Brian Walters was killed days ago, right? Ric didn't show Meredith this stuff until last night."

"It wasn't Meredith."

"But Brian Walters was her ex-boyfriend and Ric saw them fighting that night."

"It's not Meredith! Okay? I don't want to believe it either, but maybe May's right, maybe it was Ric."

"Who else knew about Ric's secret little slayer stash?"

"I don't know. He's got weapons everywhere, here, the school, his loft, your car."

"It's Klaus, it has to be, he's screwing with us."

"What if it was Stefan? He was crazy that night, and you know he was trying to get underneath Klaus's skin, he was capable of pretty much anything."

"Ahh, make's me nostalgic for the time that Stefan was a bunny snacking pacifict, anyway got to go, you'll know more later."

"Hey, where are you?"

"Tea with an old friend."

Maya appeared minutes after Damon had already hung up, towel drying her hair.

"So what's the theory? Please tell me there's a theory because I don't want to believe that the guy playing stand in guardian is also a murderer."

"Damon thinks it might've been Klaus. But it just as well could have been Stefan."

"Great so there are several psychos running around Mystic Falls and we have no idea which one is on a killing spree."

\- TVD -

"Wait. What happened? Slower this time."

"Damon undaggered Elijah when he gave back the coffins. And now Elijah has convinced we need to have dinner with the Salvatores to try and get the fourth coffin back."

"Why do they even still have one of the coffins?"

"It's spelled shut or something so they believe it can be used against Nik."

"No offence to your brother or anything but surely if there was something that could kill you, you destroy it instead of carting it around for a thousand years."

"Exactly and destruction is usually Nik's preferred method for dealing with things."

Maya chuckles.

"So what are you doing, while I subject myself to torture?"

"Probably hiding out in the dance studio. Damon doesn't trust me, seems that knocking people out in the middle of the night is cause for suspicion."

"You really think Alaric might behind the medical examiners death?"

"I don't know what to think. But that doesn't make me any less suspicious of him."

Rebekah hummed on the other line.

"I thought I told you to keep out of trouble."

"I thought I was doing pretty well in that regard, to be honest."

"Just don't go around incapacitating any of the rest of your family."

"No promises. Enjoy your dinner."

"I can't promise I will."

Maya laughed and the call disengaged.

She shook her head and went back to packing her gym back. Everything would work out. They'd figure out what was going on with Alaric, deal with the supernatural threats and then Jeremy could home. They could work this out. They had to.

 **A/N: Whelp there it is. A little bit about what's going on with Maya. I merged both episodes into one episode as it would have been too short otherwise. Also Bill's still alive! I didn't think his death affected the plot much except from furthering the whole orphans thing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if so let me know in the comments.**

 ** _Also: is there anyone you want Maya to be with? I havent decided on anything yet but I've had suggestions for Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah. So any of those, an OC or a Canon character you wanted her to be with let me know_**

 **Bye guys :)**

 _Not Edited._


	12. XI Sordid Affairs

**Chapter Eleven: Sordid Affairs.** **Occurring: 3x14 and 3x15.** **Set: Mystic Falls**

"It was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin."

"As in the original witch?"

"What? How is she even alive? I thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago"

"I don't know. I'm guessing she has a couple of connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus."

"Urgh who died?" Maya grumbled as she stumbled into the kitchen.

"Why do you think someone died?"

"Because there are two Salvatores in my kitchen and you guys look like you're in the middle of plotting."

"We are so zip it." Damon snarked, miming a zipping action.

Maya flipped him off.

"Last time I checked this was still my house creepy graveyard dude."

"Are you still talking about that?"

Maya shrugged and went to make herself some coffee as Stefan bought the conversation back around to whatever they had been discussing before she had wandered in.

"She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus."

"Yeah, well, not anymore. At least, not according to Elijah."

"That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds."

"Anyone else feeling a little used right now?"

"Look, Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us. I believe him."

Someone knocks at the front door. Elena sends Maya a pleading look.

"I'm not getting it until I've drank at least half of this."

Elena sighs but gets the door anyway. There's no one there just an envelope with her name on it. She picks it up gingerly.

"What is it?" Damon asks.

Elena rips it open.

"It's an invitation. 'Please join the Mikaelson family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails, and celebration.'"

"Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?"

"The original family!" Maya calls from the kitchen.

"It's not bad enough they're moving into town. Now they want a housewarming gift?"

"Wait. There's a note on the back. 'Elena, I think it's time we finally meet. Esther.'"

"If Esther wants to talk to me, maybe I should find out why."

"Well, that's a dumb idea. She already tried to kill you once."

"No, Elena's right. Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I think there's more to this than just some family reunion."

"Can we go back in time to the old Stefan who cared if Elena lived or died?"

"What for? That's your job now."

"Can we save the sibling rivalry until I don't know... Never!"

"Thank you Maya." Elena says tersely and receives only a shrug in response. "But Stefan has a point, Damon. I should find out what she wants."

"You can't protect yourself."

"Okay, fine. Then I'll go."

"You pissed off enough originals to last a lifetime. I'll go."

"You're both missing the obvious." Three of them turned, regarding her with raised eyebrows. "She's my sister and I haven't pissed off any Originals, hell Rebekah even likes me."

"No! No you're not getting involved in this Klaus doesn't know about you, we already had to send Jeremy away so let's just keep him in the dark shall we?"

"Fine, but don't say I didn't offer you a solution."

\- TVD -

"I need your help."

Maya looked up from where she was painting her nails to find a panicked Elena in her doorway.

"What can I help you with?"

"I need a dress for the ball."

"You mean the ball you're not supposed to be attending, a denied my offer to accompany you to? That ball."

"Maya..."

"Let me see what I've got."

A couple of minutes later Maya had four gowns laid out on her bed for Elena chose from.

"This wasn't what I was expecting. Where did you get these?" Elena asked awe dripping from her tone.

"I made them. I had a lot of free time and I needed to make money." She quickly snapped out of it, not wanting to focus on the past. "Which one?"

"The gold and black one?"

Maya raised an eyebrow and smirked at her sister.

"You always did like to make an impression. Go put it on and call me if you need help with the fastenings."

"Thank you Maya."

"Eh, no problem. Now go get ready."

Elena gave her one last thankful smile before disappearing with the gown. Maya let out a sigh of relief once her sister was out of sight. God she hoped Damon was wrong, and she wasn't letting her sister walk straight into the lions den. Despite their differences, she wasn't ready to lose her sister again.

Groaning, she tried to push away all thoughts. And instead focused on packing away the rest of the dresses.

\- TVD -

"What is he up to? First he invites me to his stupid family ball and then he's sending me sketches."

"Wait. You went to the Mikaelson ball? And what's this about sketches?"

"Rebekah invited Matt so I went to name sure she didn't kill him. Klaus started waxing poetry about how he fancied me so I told him 'no one would ever love him' and his response was to send me a sketch of me with a horse with a the note 'thank you for your honesty'. Like what the hell is he upto?"

"Did ever occur to you that maybe he is just interested?"

"Yeah right."

"Look I'm going to be out of town for the day so I can't come over, so explain to me - slowly - exactly what went down between you and the Big Bad Wolf."

"Okay, so it started on my birthday..."

\- TVD -

Maya's ringtone echoed through her car for the second time that day. She was two hours away from Mystic Falls.

"Hello."

"I slept with Damon." That was Rebekah's casual drawl.

"Jesus christ, am I sort of confessional." She muttered to herself in the safety of her car. "And how did this happen? I thought you took Matt to the ball."

"I did but he wanted nothing to do with me after..."

"After what? Rebekah what did you do?" Her voice slipped into the familiar frustrated/disappointed older sister tone.

"Kol crushed his hand."

"Urgh fuck vampires. I'm done with this shit."

"And here I thought we were friends."

"Yeah well right now I'd sell my souls for a bottle of whisky. Its nothing personal."

It was silent as the two girls got lost in thought.

"Elijah thinks our mother is planning to kill us."

"Well if he's overly paranoid like Klaus had take it with a pinch of salt. But personally, if my mother rose from the dead a thousand years too late after being murdered by one of her children I wouldn't exactly trust her."

"You think she'd do it?"

"I'd like to think a mother would never do that to her children but I've met your father."

"Good point. Where are you? I can hear an engine."

"Right of course super freaky hearing. I'm heading to Pittsburgh, I've got a couple of things to sort out and I'm only an hour and a half away but it seems like you lot have your own problems. I could always turn back around?"

"I'm sure it's nothing and Elijah will sort it out. Enjoy your trip. See you when you get back."

'If you're still alive when I get back, that is.' her mind provided unhelpfully.

"Thanks, see you."

The call disengaged and Maya fought the urge to turn the car right back around. But she couldn't do that. Not if she wanted to live a normal life. She had to keep moving forward.

\- TVD -

With all the extra calls she'd taken today she figured she might as well make one more.

"Hey Cathica."

"May! Long time no see."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much, school's boring. I miss you, you should come by Chicago sometime."

"Yeah, maybe I will." She could hear a woman talking to her in the background.

"Not now." She muttered. "Sorry about that."

"You with Kat now?"

"Yeah she's been hanging around." She spun the conversation around to Maya's own sister. "How's things with your sister? Bet its not as bad as you thought."

"No you were right." Cathica made a smug sound on the other side of the line. "It's worse."

"So dramatic."

"You know me."

"I do, unfortunately."

\- TVD -

Maya got to Pittsburgh an hour after her call with Cathy. She pulled up in front of a nondescript office block. A tall, dark skinned women in a black suit was waiting out front for her a file in a hand.

"Miss Gilbert how lovely to see you again. Here are all the documents you asked to see. All taxes have been paid as well as orders for new stock have been sorted just as you asked. However, I have a few things for you to sign and then you should be good for another month."

"Thank you Denise for handling everything. I can sort out that paperwork now, if you have time?"

"Of course, we'll go to my office follow me." Denise lead the way inside. "I wasn't sure if you'd be able to meet me what with your change of location and all."

"Yes sorry about that, thank you for agreeing to meet me down here."

"Of course it is no trouble."

\- TVD -

Once everything had been settled with Denise, it was only four in the afternoon and she still had time to get back to Mystic Falls. She thanked her lucky stars that she'd forced herself out of bed this morning, so she wouldn't be getting home in the early hours of the morning.

She pulled into an empty driveway but she tried to not let that put her on edge. And she managed to. Until she saw the hastily scrawled note by the door.

'With Elijah'

Will that didn't send alarm bells ringing, especially after Rebekah's concerns. Groaning to herself, she went back outside intent on finding her sister before she did something reckless like getting herself killed.

\- TVD -

She ended up walking to the boarding house. Sure driving would have been quicker but she was far too wired to sit still in a metal box and follow road safety rules. It would've been more likely that she'd crashed into a tree, so she figured walking was the safer option.

The Salvatores were coming out of the basement when she stormed - and seriously did they never lock their front door?

"Where the hell is my sister?"

"Easy, calm down." Damon said trying to placate her.

"No, I will 'calm down' because I have missed six years of my sister's life so when I come home to cryptic messages it's safe to say I'm a little concerned. So I ask again, where the hell is my sister?"

"Rebekah had her." Stefan answered.

"What?"

"Esther is planning on killing her children, so Elijah took Elena as motivation to stop her."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. Where?"

"Looked like the tunnels under the town."

"Of fucking course."

She turned on her heel and left without another word. She had a sister to find.

\- TVD -

So maybe roaming the woods wasn't the best idea but after walking for a while, Elijah's car had been pretty easy to find. And the massive hole in the ground was even easier. She was debating just jumping down into the tunnels, when someone appeared behind her.

The tall brunet in a suit looked wildly out of place in the woods.

"I'm guessing you're Elijah?"

"You've heard of me? Excellent. I'm sorry you have me at a disadvantage Ms Gilbert, I was under the impression that Elena's sister had not survived."

"Yeah sorry to disappoint not dead, just been out of town. Can we skip the small talk and tell me how I can get my sister back."

A small smile bloomed on his otherwise stoic face.

"Very well then. This changes things of course, we can use your blood to counteract your sister's blood in my mother's spell. Come, we have much to discuss."

Maya glanced back at the hole and the tunnels below, and then at the Original before her. She didn't know what the Salvatores were planning but playing nice with Mikaelsons was sure to end in fewer deaths. She followed Elijah into the car.

\- TVD -

The apartment block they stopped in front of was the last thing she expected. Sure it was a fancy looking place but she'd kind of been expecting dungeons filled with occult like objects.

Elijah lead the way to what appeared to be his apartment. He then set about collecting a brass bowl and dagger, and yeah that was the sort of occult like objects she'd been expecting.

"I thought this might be safer than going to the mansion as none of my siblings know about it."

"And why do you have an apartment in Mystic Falls?" Maya asked distracted as she fought off an impending panic attack, all this worrying about her sister was really bad for health.

Elijah was polite enough not to mention her escalated hear rate, even though he could definitely hear it, or her pitiful attempts to act casual.

"Yes well it was preferable to sleeping in a hotel room. If you could come here please. I will need to take some of your blood."

She walked forward gingerly. She held out her hand above the bowl before quickly withdrawing it.

"Ms Gilbert?"

"If I help you, Klaus can't find out about. Rebekah may think I don't notice but she's tried to keep him from finding out, I don't know why and I don't particularly care but I know it would be for a good reason." She took a deep breath and forced a smile. "I don't want all that work to go to waste."

It was silent as Elijah regarded her thoughtfully.

"Very well. You have my word." He held out his hand and this time she gave it to him.

He slid the dagger across her palm and watched as the crimson liquid spilled over her hand, coating the base of the bowl.

He eventually withdrew his hand and Maya clutched the injured appendage to her chest careful not to mar her top with her blood.

"Thank you, that will do. Here take this." He handed her a bandage as he passed the bowl to a small woman of Asian decent that she hadn't noticed earlier. "You are free to leave."

"Thank you." She turned to leave but spun back around when a thought occurred to her. "What was the plan originally? How were you going to stop your mother?"

Elijah's head dropped, he seemed reluctant to tell the truth.

"My mother is channeling the entire of the Bennett line, in order to break her connection one of the witches must become a vampire."

The shock seemed to ripple through her as she tried to digest the information. God her head was pounding. She swayed on her feet and swallowed back the rising panic.

"And this will definitely mean that the Bennetts remain unharmed."

"You have my word that neither will be turned to break their connection to my mother."

"That's very specific. So you can't guarantee they'll be safe but at least they won't end up as vampires, right?"

Elijah's smile was small but amused.

"Precisely."

"It's better than nothing. Thank you."

He nodded and finally she left.

\- TVD -

Finding her way back to the tunnels was a little more difficult having not been particularly with the side of town on which Elijah resided, but she made it none the less. She considered the hole and the inevitable drop. If she jumped from standing she was going to do some serious damage. She let out a frustrated groan once she realised her jeans were going to have to suffer instead.

She slid into the hole and landed in a crouch. She peered through the darkness but found nothing. Pulling out her phone she turned on her torch and headed down the right tunnel.

\- TVD -

She walked briskly but it was still awhile before she heard anything beside the crunch of sticks and stones underfoot.

"Elena!" A sickly sweet voice taunted.

"Oh for fuck sakes, I'm so not in the mood."

She ran in the direction of voices hoping against hope Rebekah wouldn't do something too drastic. She skidded to halt a few meters behind Rebekah.

"Here's what's gonna happen."

Maya belatedly takes note of the lit match in Rebekah's hand that in the next moment was soaring the air to land near Elena's feet.

"You're gonna come outside... or you're gonna stay in there and burn."

"Can I just say I'm highly against this plan."

Rebekah swung round to face her, looking startled but it was Elena who spoke.

"Maya? Caroline said you were out of town."

"Yeah well I guess it's a good job I got back early then isn't it." She stepped past Rebekah into the cavern. "Stop trying to burn my sister alive."

"But Elijah..."

"Yeah me and Elijah have met, he thinks he's find away to stop your mother without turning the Bennetts into vampires."

"He was going to do what?"

"I think he was going to get the Salvatores to do it actually." Maya mused absentmindedly as she took in all of the drawing.

"Why?"

"They need to sever the witch line, and, well, you can't be a witch and a vampire." Rebekah murmured. "You weren't supposed to talk to Elijah."

Maya waved her hand dismissively.

"He swore he wasn't going to tell Klaus. And that's your real concern, isn't it? I just wanna know why."

"It doesn't matter. And as long as Elijah keeps his word you'll never have to find out."

"Spoil sport." She muttered turning back to the cave wall.

"What could Klaus want with Maya, she's not the döppelganger?"

"Like I said, it doesn't matter."

\- TVD -

It was half an hour at most before Rebekah spoke again. Elena and the blonde had been having a tense stare off while Maya had admired the etchings.

"You can come out now. Seems your sister took care of the problem. In any case, you're free to go."

"Great, I'm starving. And I need to check on Bon." Maya sighed in relief, dusting herself off.

"Elijah told the Salvatores about the change in plans before they could be harmed."

"Good, but doesn't mean I don't worry."

Rebekah nodded solemnly, clearly still worried how her threats to Elena had affected their friendship.

"I need a goddamn drink after today but tomorrow," She pointed at Rebekah. "you're going to explain what the hell is going on and why it's so important Klaus doesn't find out I'm not dead."

A spark of hope flared in Rebekah's but she tamped it down and nodded in agreement before disappearing.

"Come on El. Let's go home." She said dragging her sister with her.

 **A/N: It's done. This chapter was kicking my ass, hopefully I did it some justice. Abbey was saved, whoop whoop! Elijah knows about Maya, how that impacts things will be revealed later and we got to hear from Cathica again who will be playing a role later on. Let me know what you think is gonna happen in the comments.**

 **Thank you for all the responses to last chapter's question I obviously don't expect you to decide now as Maya hasn't met everyone yet so I'll ask in a later chapter and do a vote then but I am keeping an eye on the current responses.**

Bye guys :)

Not Edited.


	13. XII Between the Madness

**Chapter Twelve: Between the Madness.** **Occurring: After 3x15 and Before 3x16.** **Set: Mystic Falls**

"Are you seriously eating Nutella out of the jar?" Was the only warning Maya had to that Elena was back from her run.

Maya topped her head back over the couch, spoon tucked beneath teeth. She removed the now clean spoon to gesture at her sister.

"Are you judging?"

"A little isn't a little too early for crisis snacking?"

It wasn't unusual for to whip out a spoon and dive on the nearest sweet food when Maya was spiralling.

"It's never too early to have an existential crisis. How was your run?"

Elena laughed at her sister's pitiful attempt at small talk, the sound echoing through the fridge as she made a grab for the orange juice.

"Same as every day Maya."

"Elena!" Maya groaned her head flopping back against the couch as she watched her sister pour her glass of juice. "Just humour me El. Keep me out of crisis mode as you want to call it."

Elena say down next to her on the couch, firmly intent on humouring until she caught sight of the coffee table and it's contents. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and worry.

"Maya why is there marshmallow spread and Graham crackers on our coffee table?" Elena turned her head to the right so she could receive the full weight of her trademark concerned look.

Maya pulled the spoon out of her mouth slowly, completely cleaning it of chocolate spread.

"Deconstructed smores. I'm lazy, just let me enjoy some childhood comforts. Here take a spoon and dig in."

Elena laughed despite her concerns and worry. There was just something about Maya's childlike outlook on her problems that made it hard to focus on the real problems. She grabbed a spoon and did as told.

"Well would you look at that. You do know how to kick back and enjoy the simple things in life."

"You sound like you stepped out of the 70s."

"The 70s were good, everyone was too high to care about their problems."

"One, that's stereotyping. Two, that's not true the 70s were a period of social unrest and political change."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. Since when do you listen in history? Pretty sure you were flunking Tanner's class."

"Funnily enough a teacher that encourages students rather than belittles them makes for a better working environment and improved work ethic."

Maya stared at her agape for a moment.

"What you been swallowing psychology textbooks too?"

"Don't look so surprised." Maya raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Okay fine I haven't taken an interest in psychology but it's common sense."

"Cheers to that." She held up her spoon for Elena to clink with.

Elena tipped her head to the side and gave her a bemused look.

"I am not cheers'ing you with my spoon."

Maya grabbed Elena's hand - the one holding her spoon - and did it herself.

"See that wasn't so hard." She smirked.

Elena shook her head in exasperation but couldn't bite back the smile that bloomed on her face.

"You are such a child."

Maya propped her feet on the coffee table and scooped up a dollop of chocolate spread.

"Yep." She said popping the 'p'. "It makes it easier to deal with devastating 'world falling apart' moments."

"Interesting philosophy, remind me which of us has anxiety?"

She shoved Elena's shoulder.

"Dick move sister."

Elena raised her hands in surrender.

"Just pointing out the obvious."

"Sure you were. Urgh I need to get off this couch."

"Where are you going?"

"Dance studio. Need to let off some steam."

"What your just going to leave me to eat crisis food on my own?"

"Yep." She called over her shoulder stuffing a cracker in her mouth.

\- TVD -

She spent three hours at the dance studio before this morning's sugar wore off and her stomach starting rumbling. She sat down on the studio floor. The cool laminate a refreshing contrast to her heated skin. She revelled in the sensation for a moment, enjoying the relief it brought her and how it helped to keep the constant mental turmoil that waited on the edge of her psyche waiting to drown her.

God she wanted a sandwich or three.

Pushing herself up off of the floor. She grabbed her bag and headed to the showers.

Refreshed and redressed, she clambered into her car and headed for the grill to grab something to eat. Hopefully she'd be able to catch Matt as well. If he wasn't too busy. She could always hope.

\- TVD -

Matt hadn't been free to chat but she had ended up with six sandwiches and a pound of mini cheese wheels. She stepped through the door with her purchases.

"Hey your bac-" Elena froze in the doorway as realisation dawned on her. "No Maya please tell me that's not what I think it is."

"Hey, we should all embrace our inner child from time to time, it keeps you young. Besides, it's almost guaranteed that our lives are going to go down hill from here, so let's grab at moments like these with both hands."

"A truly inspirational speech, a little over the top for cheese wheel races."

"Thank you, I try."

"We're not doing it."

"Please don't let this be a 'unstoppable force meets an immovable object' moment."

"It won't have to be. Just agree we're not doing it and all will be well."

"I'm not conceding on this, throw in your lot while you can sister."

"Your incorrigible."

"I'm taking that as a win!" She shuffled past her sister into the kitchen with her hoarde of cheese and sandwiches.

She started to unpack everything from her carrier bags. Elena joined her in the kitchen, arms crossed over her chest looking perturbed by the change of events.

"Maya how many sandwiches did you buy!?"

"Half a dozen."

Elena sighed, her head dropping to the floor as she braced herself against the counter, one hand coming up to massage at her temple and fight off the impending headache.

"Why? Why Maya?"

"It's called being spontaneous." She started packing the cheese away into the fridge. "Plus I was hungry. I lose all sense of rationale when hungry."

"To lose all rationale you'd have had to had rational thought to begin with."

Maya let out an overly dramatic offended gasp.

"Excuse you, I can be plenty rational when it is required. But the world isn't falling to ruin around us at this present moment so I say we appreciate what we have when we have it. And if that means buying one too many sandwiches and getting sick on comfort food then hey, at least I won't die with regrets."

"No but you'll die with cavaties."

Maya flipped Elena off around the fridge door as she continued to pack things away.

She shut the fridge door, coming away with a bottle of apple juice and went in search of a glass.

"We're not actually going to do cheese wheel races, are we?" Elena asked tentatively.

Maya laughed loudly at that.

"No of course not. I haven't completely lost the plot."

Www

"So why did you buy so much cheese?"

Maya shrugged.

"We'd run out and I went a little over the top."

"No change there then."

Maya throw a tea towel at her sister without looking up from where she was rummaging for a glass.

"So what's the plan today? I mean it's like you said, there's no world ending disasters filling our schedules."

Maya filled her glass as she contemplated how they should spend their sudden freedom.

"Disney movies and too much junk food?"

"You really are going all out with the whole 'embrace your inner child' thing."

"Yep, go big or go home."

Elena chuckled and headed to the couch to find some Disney movies to watch.

\- TVD -

They did indeed spend the day watching Disney movies. They watched Lilo and Stitch, Big hero 6, the Road to el Dorado, Brother Bear, Beauty and the Beast and many more. They had to stop long into the evening when they agreed it was best to eat something other than junk food.

Maya was put in charge of dinner for the simple fact neither girl was fond of food poisoning. Maya whipped up a chicken stir fry with a peanut satay sauce. She dished out the food and boxed up the leftovers, she wasn't used to not cooking for Jeremy and Alaric yet.

The twins settled down to ear their meal with minimal conversation. This was perhaps the longest they had gone without an argument and neither seemed eager to break the tentative peace.

Once they had finished their meal, Elena offered to wash up before both girls disappeared to their rooms. It was later than they had realised and it didn't serve to be exhausted when there was always some world ending disaster around the corner.

Maya stumbled bleary eyed through her nighttime routine before tumbling into bed for the night, too tired to close the curtains or check if her door was shut. She fell easily into a deep slumber, the darkness in ensconcing her.

\- TVD -

Images floated to her disjointedly through the darkness. At first it was impossible to place them, but then heard the voices.

"What a slut."

"You'll enjoy it."

"You're a disappointment."

"What a freak."

Images of wandering hands, crimson against beige, cigarette smoke in billowing in the air, empty glass bottles and tear stained cheeks all seemed far too familiar. The memory of pain, of burning up inside, of drowning with no recollection of how to breath.

Maya twisted under the covers as the past she fought to keep hidden haunted her. She panted and twisted, sweat cooling on her skin as she tried to free herself from her dream.

She woke with half strangled sob as she wrenched herself upright. Her heaet pounded in her chest as she struggled to control her breathing. She grasped desperately at the sheets as her eyes scoured the room. She could see the familiar silhouette of the large oak tree that stood proudly in the garden. She was home in Mystic Falls in her childhood bedroom. She'd left Chicago behind she was safe. She was safe she reminded herself as her breathing gradually evened out and her heart slowed.

Her shoulders slumped as her panic resided. She ran a hand tiredly through her long hair. As if vampire, werewolves, witches and hybrids weren't enough even her dreams were turning against her. She sighed and flopped back against the pillows. It was fine she could do this, sure it was far cry from algebra, but that didn't mean it was impossible. She just had to her through the year and then she could graduate.

Just one more year, she could handle that.

 **A/N: I don't know what this chapter is to be honest. The result of writing at 3am I guess? Anyway future chapters should be more exciting. Let me know your thoughts in the comments.** **Bye guys :)**

* _Not Edited_.


	14. XIII Our Guardian the Psychopath

**Chapter Thirteen: Our Guardian, the Psychopath.** **Occurring: 3x16 and 3x17.** **Set: Mystic Falls**

Maya was pouring coffee when Elena stumbled into the kitchen from her run.

"Hey Ri- Oh hey Maya, sorry I forgot he's not here."

Maya gave her a weak smile, dark bags lined her eyes, a reminder of last night's nightmares.

"I'm gonna call Damon to check on him."

Maya nodded but said nothing. She collapsed against the counter once Elena was out of sight, no need to lie to herself that she was fine. A yawn ripped its way out of her throat and she stifled it with a gulp of coffee.

God she hoped Elena had some good news.

\- TVD -

"Hi I just wanted to check on Alaric." Elena said awkwardly.

"And here I thought you were worried about me. He's not here."

"What? Damon what do you mean he's not there?"

"I will really going to trust Maya on this, when the evidence clearly points to sexy psycho doctor."

"Damon I trust Maya, she wouldn't lie about this." Elena spat back, her tone sharp.

"Do you? I mean what do you really know about her she's been gone for six years and she managed to knock Ric out without leaving a mark. She's upto something and I'm not letting her drag him into it."

"I don't want to believe it either Damon, but he was waiting at the hospital with a knife! And it was his stake that killed Brian Walters."

"We don't know that! We just have her word that that's what happened. Who's to say she didn't set him up? Hmm? How well do you really know your sister? Tell me why exactly did she get sent to boarding school, it wasn't for good behaviour?" Damon snapped.

"Your asking me to decide between my vampire hunting guardian or my pyromaniac sister who is more likely to be a psychopath!" She hissed into the receiver.

"That's exactly what I'm asking. Because I don't trust your sister for one second so if there's even the slightest doubt in your mind then I think we should consider her as much a suspect as Dr Fell."

Elena is silent for a moment as she really considers it.

"No. No it wasn't them, Damon."

"And it wasn't Alaric that means we still have a psychopath running around Mystic Falls."

"Damo-" Elena began but he'd already hung up.

She leaned her head against the whole, exhausted by the whole thing already. Maybe it was time she spoke with Meredith.

\- TVD -

Maya was making lasagne when her sister finally returned, Matt said goodbye to her at the front door. She looked pale and shaken when she stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey where've you been?"

"Talking to Meredith, breaking into her place and then getting arrested for said breaking and entering." She answered tiredly.

"You did what?" Elena opened her mouth to explain but Maya beat her to her it. "And you didn't invite me?"

"What?"

"What, you think Matt's the only one who knows how to pick a lock?" She smirked.

"Where did you learn to pick a lock?"

"Boarding school." She said casually, putting the lasagne in the oven.

"Boarding school is supposed to teach you to b-"

"Be an upstanding citizen, yeah I know. But put that many delinquents in one place and what do you think is going to happen?" She turned away from the oven to face her sister. "But seriously, does Damon still think Meredith is behind the attacks?"

Elena shrugged haplessly.

"He doesn't know what to think. He's starting think it might've been you." She spoke carefully.

Maya's face dropped.

"What? You don't believe that do you?"

Elena bit her lip guiltily and that was the only response she received.

Maya's face was despondent, after everything her sister still didn't trust her. She couldn't deal with this right now, she walked briskly out of the room and into the cool night air, slamming the door behind her. She leant against the rough surface of the bricks and let herself dissolve into sobs. She slid down the wall as her body was wracked with the weight of her pain. It didn't matter what she did she'd still be Elena's delinquent little sister.

\- TVD -

Her sobs had finally tapered off when Alaric stumbled up the driveway. She muttered an expletive under breath before diving inside.

"You said Damon didn't trust me, not that he was letting Ric go."

"Maya please I can expla-"

She trailed off when she caught sight of Alaric.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm all right."

The two embraced each other as Maya shuffled awkwardly in the background. The two continued their reunion before Alaric left, something about washing the dungeon off. Elena nodded in understanding before she joined Maya in the living room with an old journal.

Maya tensed immediately at her sisters arrival prepared to flee and save herself the stress but Elena gave her a pleading look and she forced herself to remain seated.

Alaric rejoined them moments later, he headed in the direction of an available chair when there was a knock at the door. He opened to find a fidgety Meredith.

"I know you have no reason, but I need you to trust me anyway. If you let me in, I can explain. Like the sheriff said, the victims were killed with your weapons."

"It's impossible. I would know if I were killing people."

"Would you? Have you had any blackouts, instances of lost time?"

"Y-you're insane."

"No, but I think you might be. You wear a ring that lets you cheat death, Ric. How many times can you die before it changes you? I think you're sick, and I want to help you. This has happened before almost 100 years ago."

Elena stands up abruptly.

"Elena." Alaric says softly.

"Ric, I think she's right." Her voice trembles as she holds up the journal.

\- TVD -

The next day Alaric had been booked in for a CT scan to check if the magic from his ring left any anomalies physically.

"Your coming with us right?" Elena asked.

"Uh hospitals freak me out, and I promised to meet Rebekah before the restoration society's event."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure Elena." She snapped, still on edge after yesterday's blatant display of mistrust. "Just call me after, okay?"

Elena nodded and disappeared from her doorway, finally allowing her to breath.

She grabbed her bag and headed to the dance studio.

\- TVD -

So maybe she had been lying when she said she was going to meet Rebekah. Instead she twirled, prance and pirouetted her way through the afternoon. She grabbed a bite to eat after a quick shower then headed home. She checked her phone to see a text from Elena declaring that Alaric had been given the all clear.

She sat down with her textbooks intent on getting at least some half assed studying down before the next crisis. When the others returned they paid her little to no heed as Alaric sat down with pad and paper while Elena bustled about in the kitchen.

"Listen, I want you to have this. This is a list of my bank accounts, passwords, where to find my will and how to contact my family just in case this doesn't go my way."

"No, no, don't even think like that."

"Elena, I need to know that you guys are going to be okay."

"We're all going to be fine." Whatever else she was going to say is cut off by the ringing of her phone. "Caroline?"

"Thank you so much."

"OK. I'll get it. Thank you for doing this."

"Good news, bad news?" Alaric asks, resigned.

"Bonnie thinks that she can help you with a spell."

"Well, it's worth a try. "

"But she needs something that you wore before you put on the ring. Something personal."

Meredith rejoins them and Alaric seems to stumble over his words.

"Well, there's, uh... My wedding ring. It's at the loft ."

"Okay, yeah. Um, that's a good idea."

Alaric moves to stand but Meredith halts him in his tracks with a hand on his shoulder.

"I think it's better if you stay here with me."

"Oh, you and your tranquilizers. It's in the dresser by the kitchen. It's in, uh, an aspirin bottle. Probably covered in cobwebs."

"Okay."

"I'll come with you Elena." Maya speaks up.

Elena looks shocked at the suggestion but nods nonetheless and the two head for the door.

\- TVD -

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean it like that Maya."

"Just forget about it Elena."

"No because I need you to believe I didn't mean it."

"It's easy for you to say that now. But you haven't spent your whole life being sneered at and looked down upon with revulsion and suspicion. I've tried to prove myself to you, and you know what? I shouldn't have to. I am your goddamn sister Elena but you trust some random drunkard over me and its stings, it fucking stings!

"But the worst part is that I've come to expect it. Even when I thought we were making progress and finally moving past all that childish behaviour you do this! And then you think an apology is just going to fix everything? Yeah we'll sorry I've got news for you. I've got over a decade of pain and hurt feelings that I am trying to work through, but you're not even trying to let me in. You treat me like a goddamn stranger at best or a bloody murder suspect at worst! And I'm sick of it. So no, I don't believe you, but that's fine because you don't trust me anyway. "

A tense quiet filled the car as Elena digested everything with an open mouth.

"If you hate me so much why did you offer to come?"

"Because no matter what I still don't hate you and I continue to hold out hope that you might actually trust me one day."

They rode in silence for the rest of the way.

\- TVD -

Neither had broken their silence when they arrived at Alaric's but thankfully Stefan made an unexpected appearance that allowed for a distraction.

"Missed you at the house. Alaric told me you'd be here."

Maya unlocked the door and slipped inside as the two continued a previous conversation she had not been privy to.

"You made yourself perfectly clear this morning, Stefan. You don't want to be around me."

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Elena. I just can't be who you want be to be right now. I'm not in control."

"So then what are you doing here?" Elena and Stefan followed her in.

"Well, I, uh, did a little more digging on Samantha Gilbert. Founding family's were always pretty good about it, about destroying their records, but I found a couple of newspaper articles. Seems she killed two people while she was in the institution. A nurse and a guard. So she was a psychopath. I get it. "

"She was under suicide watch. No personal effects. No jewelry."

"Wait, so you're saying that the violent behavior can still happen even if the person isn't wearing the ring?"

"Please tell me we didn't just leave Meredith at home with a psychopath? You guys find the ring I'm going back."

"Maya - it is Maya, right? Take my car."

"Uh yeah. Thanks." She gingerly took the keys from Stefan before sprinting down the stairs.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fucking Damon if that asshole had just listened to her then none of this would have happened. She wouldn't be driving across town, breaking several road safety rules, if someone just bloody trusted her for once.

She pulled into the driveway less than ten minutes later, thanking her lucky stars that she had avoided all police officers. She scrambled from the car and darted up the driveway. She entered the house silently however. The anticipation was making her burn with a familiar heat. She resisted the urge to claw at her skin and instead twisted off her ring slipping it into her jacket pocket as she headed towards the voices in the kitchen. She felt the familiar rush of power pulse through her veins, a constant reminder.

"Well... You are a council member. And the council was formed to protect the people of this town from vampires, yet here you all are, just looking the other way; ignoring your responsibilities. Like you, and your vampire blood. So I'm asking you. Do you ever feel remorse? Because you should."

Maya saw the moment the muscles in Alaric tensed as he made to lunge at Meredith with the knife he wielding. The second before he moved, Maya raised both hands and slammed him with a wave of power. He froze mid motion, his muscles still coiled prepared for the hunt.

Meredith had retreated the moment she'd seen an opening and was thankfully, out of harms way.

He chuckled a low, menacing sound that made Maya grit her teeth at the resurgent of memories it caused.

"You really think that same trick is going to work on me?"

"You maybe a monster but your still human."

She sent another wave of power through him. He ground his teeth against the pain, refusing to go under. She sent one last gentle pulse and he collapsed, unconscious.

Her arms drooped back down to her side as she panted. The power coiling back up inside her. It travelled through her veins unconfined and unchecked. She plucked the ring from her pocket and slid it back in place. She bit her cheeks against the pain until they bled as her power fought to free itself before she could completely confine it once more. It took longer this time for the pain to reside. She's never used so much of her power in one go.

Sighing, she headed upstairs, too tired to check that Alaric had bumped his head on the way down.

"Meredith?" She called softly.

The woman appeared seconds later looking pale and shaken but putting on a brave front.

"What did you do?"

"He's unconscious."

"That doesn't answer my question. Are you a witch?"

"No, not really. Can we drop it? No one knows. The point is he won't be waking up for a while, he didn't hurt you did he?"

"No you had perfect timing."

"Good good. Stefan and Elena should be back soon."

\- TVD -

"Maya? Ric?" Elena called through the house. "Where are they?"

Maya jogged down the stairs.

"Did Stefan head home?"

"Uh no he's in the kitchen."

Maya's eyes widened in panic and she ran down the rest of the stairs into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Stefan asked looking up from Alaric's unconscious form.

"He came at Meredith with a knife, I got the jump on him and knocked him out."

"Do you do martial arts?"

"I'm sorry?"

"It's just that's twice now you've managed to knock Ric out and you don't look like..." He trailed off.

Maya answered him with narrowed eyes. "Yes I am trained in both self defence and aikido. I may never have staked anyone but I'm not defenseless. Please tell me you got the ring?"

"We got the ring." Elena said entering the kitchen.

"Good because I'm really sick of explaining why I had to knock your guardian out." Maya sniped, stalking past them both.

She was fucking done with everyone, she needed a vacation... Or a coma.

 **A/N: This was a mess but it's fine things will get shaken up soon. So what did you guys think? What is Maya? The twins had another spat? Let me know your thoughts in the comments, they keep me young and inspired.** **And don't worry Klaus will get here seen.**

 **Bye guys :)**

 _Not Edited_.


	15. XIV We Armed a Psycho

**Chapter Fourteen: We Armed a Psycho.** **Occurring: 3x18 and 3x19** **Set: Mystic Falls.**

When Elena disappeared abruptly after receiving a text, Maya knew it was for another secret meeting of scheming. She was attempted to text Caroline to see what excuses she'd fabricate when she received a text from Bonnie.

 _Bonnie:_

 _Can you come over?_

Maya:

Sure I'll be over in 10

She finished her coffee and went to get dressed. She grabbed a baggy Slytherin hoodie, a pair of ripped black jeans and sneakers. Plucking her keys from her bedside table she left the house.

The drive to Bonnie's was quick and she was standing in front of the familiar door in no time at all. The door opened to reveal a tearful Bonnie. Maya's heart broke for the witch, she opened her arms and the shorter girls stumbled into her chest. She sobbed against the fabric of her hoodie as Maya rocked them gently unsure of what had triggered such an emotional response but trying to comfort her nonetheless.

"Sh-she's g-goo-one. Sh-she l-le-eft m-me. Ag-gain." Her voice got stronger with each word but her hiccups made it difficult to speak.

"It's okay I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. How about we move to the couch?"

\- TVD -

It took a couple of minutes but Bonnie's sobs eventually subsided enough to explain that her mother had left again. The woman had left a note and disappeared during the note. In the note she detailed that she couldn't live the life Bonnie did, she couldn't be a witch that part of herself had died over a decade ago and she could no longer handle the choices or battles that came with being a magic wielder.

Bonnie had been rightfully furious, to begin with, but after that, all that was left was an aching pain left by her mother's abandonment. She had told Caroline first but felt that Maya would understand her pain more than the others ever could. She had tried to apologise to Maya but the brunette had waved them away, it wasn't her fault and sure it had stung when Bonnie had sided with Elena, choosing to believe her twin's version of events without asking her, but she hadn't been the one to pack her bags and put her in a car to Chicago.

The two girls were interrupted by a knock at the door. Bonnie went to answer it, telling Maya to stay where she was. Maya obeyed for once. She couldn't tell much other than that guy was British. Bonnie came back in moments later looking harried as she darted around the room collecting her things.

"I've got to go I'm really sorry-"

"It's fine to go, I'll let myself out."

"Thank you," Bonnie said relieved before running out of the room.

Maya wasn't sure wanted to know what that was about, so instead she picked up one of Bonnie's Grams' grimoires. Bonnie told her she was free to read them, but she doubted she'd find them very interesting and considering her afternoon plans had been cancelled she didn't have much else to do.

\- TVD -

The sky had darkened outside when Maya realised that she'd skipped lunch, too absorbed in the Latin words in front of her. She tidied up after herself before heading to the grill for something to eat.

Of course, it was just her luck that she'd arrived to find Matt and Elena preparing to charge out of the staff exit with a crossbow. Groaning to herself she slipped off her ring and in a blink she was behind before the familiar burn had even finished spreading outwards from her collarbone. She grabbed the back of their tops and yanked them back. She slipped her ring back on before getting in between them and the door.

"What are you doing? We have to kill Finn!" Elena yelled in outrage.

"I'm gonna assume Finn is one of the Mikaelson and you really don't want to do that-"

She was cut off by Elena.

"You don't understand. We have to get rid of the Originals."

"And you'll take every other vampire down with. Including Caroline and your precious Salvatores."

"What are you talking about? You're lying."

"Am I?" She stepped forward menacingly, getting Elena's face. "Esther told you she wanted to destroy the abominations she had created, as in vampires. She never intended for there to be more than just her family. So it stands to reason that if you kill an original the entire bloodline dies with them."

"And who told you that? Rebekah?" Elena sneered.

"It's common sense. Esther never said she wanted to kill her children specifically, she only ever mentioned destroying what she had created. Obviously, she wasn't going to tell you that, as you would never have cooperated."

"This is ridiculous. Move out of the way."

Maya shrugged.

"Fine. But Finn will already have warned his siblings about your little plan. So let me ask you something. Where's Damon, huh? Have you spoken to Bonnie today? You move against the Mikaelsons and they'll suffer for your ignorance." She stalked passed the two as Elena shoved open the door with a scoff to find Stefan with a broken neck and the elder vampires out of sight.

\- TVD -

Elena realised that Maya had been right about one thing she had no idea what Bonnie was up to aside from dodging her calls.

"Bonnie, where have you been?"

"Klaus has Damon."

"We know. But we were trying to kill the Originals first. Wait, how do you know that?"

"What Elena? Don't. He forced me to do a spell that unlinked all the siblings."

"Okay, Bonnie. Where's Damon?"

"At Klaus' mansion. It's bad, Elena. He threatened Jeremy. And my mom..."

"Are... are you okay?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry, I have to go. I just... I have to... I have to go."

"No, Bonnie, just..."

Elena looked at Matt hopelessly.

They waited for Stefan to wake and then explained the situation to him.

"Do you think she's right?" Elena asked.

"I mean it would make sense. Every spell has a loophole it would work as a fail safe if someone tried to kill one of her children it would take out everyone in their sire line too. But now she's using it against them. But how did Maya know? How did she know Alaric was going to attack Bill Forbes?"

"You think she's working with them?" Matt asked curiously.

"Elena? She's your sister."

"I don't know, she didn't use to be like this," Elena said running a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Yeah but we're fighting against vampires back then either. No offence."

Stefan nodded.

"She's up to something I'm sure of it I just don't know what."

\- TVD -

"You're going to get Jeremy without me?"

"Well until you can be trusted too-"

"I hadn't realised preventing you from murdering an entire species including our friend constituted as untrustworthy."

Elena scoffed in disbelief.

"Your whole friendship with the Mikaelsons is sketchy then you save them!"

Maya glared lethally at her sister as she got in her face.

"You all seem to hate the Mikaelsons so much and don't ever hesitate to call them monsters, but do you know what? They have never once distrusted me and they're not even my family. Those supposed monsters have treated me a hell of a lot better than you ever have. What's next your going to forbid me from seeing Jer? Gonna kick me out of the house again? I don't get you Elena for all your pretend that you care about the feelings of everyone else before yourself you sure don't give a fuck about no."

"What do you expect me to do? You've given me no reason to trust you."

"I'm your sister. I shouldn't have to prove myself to you! You value the opinion of vampires who rip the heads of people while their heart still beats in their chest! I'd say the bar is pretty fucking low, but somehow I don't qualify. Fuck you! You took my brother away from me, John and Jenna are dead because of you but I'm the despicable sister that cannot be trusted! You're unreal." She shoved past her sister.

Elena scoffed but it sounded weak to her ears.

"Their deaths had nothing to do with me."

Maya turned to face her with a stony expression, she nodded slowly.

"Right, and the reason Jeremy is in Denver is nothing to do with you either. I told you not to send him away where we couldn't keep him safe but you didn't listen and what would you know I was right."

She rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder if you even bother listening to what everyone else says, or if you just decide your way is the only way." She grabbed a bottle of whiskey and left the kitchen.

\- TVD -

Maya's solution was of course to find someone who wasn't entangled in the whole supernatural drama to complain about sibling drama. So she headed to Frances' and had been there for quite a while and was decidedly less sober than when she'd arrived.

"Do you really think she'd try to keep Jeremy away from you?"

"I don't know what to think. She's the same as she's always been but it just feels worse now. I wanted things to be different and I thought they would be. We've both matured and we only really have each other since our parent's death. I don't think I'll be able to cope if she takes Jeremy too. It was different when she sent him away. I knew he'd come home and that he was only a phone call away but now I'm not too sure."

Frances laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It'll all work out May, Elena isn't Jeremy's legal guardian she can't stop you from seeing him."

"She could get it appealed."

"What?"

"She could take it to court, bring up all the ways I'm a danger to be around and how Jeremy would be better off without me." She slurred.

Frances regarded her with concern.

"You don't really believe she would do that, do you?"

Maya shrugged haplessly.

"I barely recognise Elena most days. Who's to say she won't?"

Frances contemplated that for a moment.

"I'm sure it'll all work out."

\- TVD -

After cooling off at Frances' she was able to think things over with a clearer head. She headed over to the Salvatore's as that seemed to be HQ for supernatural activity in Mystic Falls. As well always the front door was unlocked and so she walked straight in, only to find it empty. She wandered around for a moment when voices drifting up through the floorboards caught her attention. Looks like they were in the basement.

She crept down gingerly, unsure of her welcome - especially after this mornings revelations.

"He's not going to make an appearance. Why would he? I mean, the best hiding place is the one where you can't find the person who hid it."

"I kno-"

"Please tell me you didn't arm a man with a psychotic alter ego after I literally handed him over - to prevent this - and he has since lost the only weapon that can wipe out the vampire race."

"We don't know that Alaric was behind the attacks."

"No? So the fact that the first thing he did after being released from his last bout of confinement was try and kill Meredith, doesn't ring any alarm bells for you? I know Elena said you guys don't trust me but this is ridiculous. Do you seriously think I go around knocking people out for fun?"

"I don't know you tell me. You were the when that was sent away to a boarding school."

"For starting an accidental fire!" She shouted in frustration.

Fuck them, they had no idea what had really happened that day. Hell, Stefan hadn't even been in town at the time. She was sick of her past indiscretions being held her against her when she was trying to do better and they didn't even try to understand.

She took a deep calming breath.

"Whatever just find the bloody stake."

She stalked back upstairs, completely done with everyone today.

\- TVD -

When Elena and Jeremy arrived hours later, it was her brother who stepped in first. She greeted him warmly with a hug before stepping back to let him past. When her sister followed she gave her only a cursory glance, noting the bleeding cut on her forehead but tamping down on her concern and panic. Her face remained impassive before she disappeared into the kitchen.

She didn't care what everyone believed of her, she was going to try her damn hardest to ensure this family's safety whether they thought it genuine or not. She made a cup of tea, poured out two aspirins and left them out for Elena to find. She wouldn't give them to her personally, after all, she was untrustworthy.

 **A/N: Fuuuuuck. This chapter was a pain in the ass. Next one should hopefully be easier. So. This was kind of a filler but more on Maya and Elena's current feelings towards her. Let me know what you think. Also shoutout to everyone who has commented consistently thank you, it's very encouraging.**

 **Quick lil message, the chapters I post on here are prewritten. I posted them on wattpad first and I'm slowly bringing them over on to here. I have gotten a few comments about when Klaus is going to show up and as I'm currently writing future chapters his arrival is already set in stone, I can promise he'll be here next chapter. When I first planned this story he was supposed to show up for**

 **Bye guys :)**


	16. XV We'll Always be Sisters

**Chapter Fifteen: We'll Always be Sisters.** **Occurring: 3x20 and 3x21.** **Set: Mystic Falls.**

Maya hadn't heard from Rebekah all day which was kind of surprising considering the girls love for high school dances and how much work she'd put into the decade dance. Sighing, she fiddled with her hair again before putting on the flashing 20s styled headpiece with a navy feather. She'd gone for a royal blue sequin covered flapper dress with white and silver heels and white beads.

She promised herself she'd head to the dance and of she still hadn't heard from Rebekah she'd go find her.

\- TVD -

Of course with Caroline and Rebekah's combined obsessive need for control and perfection, it was almost certain that the gym would be dressed to the nines in honor of the 1920s decade dance.

She was there maybe half an hour when she realised Rebekah still hadn't shown up. When the blonde then didn't answer her phone Maya started to worry. Last she'd heard her mother was still trying to find away to kill her children. Refusing to panic, she tried thrice more, each time she was met with the enivitable sound of Rebekah's voice mail.

Feeling the familiar sensation of panic bubbling under her skin she left the dance to go check on Rebekah.

\- TVD -

Of course the Mikaelson Manor had better security than the Salvatores that went much further than just remembering to lock the door. After several minutes she realised that whatever magic was protecting the house she wouldn't be able to get in.

And then her phone rang. Once Elena had hung up she got into her car and raced to the cemetery.

\- TVD -

They gathered around the candle lit crypt as Alaric treasured his last moments of being human. She rubbed a comforting hand over Jeremy's shoulder. She stared vacantly ahead, death had become the norm in her life and she couldn't muster anymore tears. She may never have gotten to know the history teacher had become her siblings guardian and she could see they were hurt by this lose. She wish she could save them from that pain.

\- TVD -

Maya spent the night at Frances' unable to help her grieving siblings and just wanting to get away from it all. She left early in the morning to work out some of that stress at the dance studio when she got a text from Tyler.

Tyler:

Klaus has Elena he's going to drain her dry.

She didn't bother responding just bolted to her car and sped to the Mikaelson Manor. She stumbled up the driveway and was pleasantly surprised to find Tyler had left it unlocked. She had to remind herself to stop and breath as she tried to figure out where they were. Voices carried through the air from further down the corridor. She sprinted in the direction, skidding to a stop in the doorway.

"Stop!" She cried.

Klaus, who was looming over Elena, stopped whatever threat he was delivering to look over his shoulder. He stood up and regarded her.

"Well this certainly is an interesting turn of events. I thought you were dead."

"Not dead. Please just let her go." Her words came out strangled as she fought the speak through her rattled breathing as her panic consumed her.

"Now why would I do that? Her life is linked to Alaric's, who is currently the only person with a means to kill me and my entire family."

"Just let her go. Please. I can- I can't lose her please. I'll do whatever you want. I know that's a stupid thing to say but I just... I just can't. Please let her go." She clutched her chest as she fought to breath through the wave of panic.

She couldn't tell what the hell was taking Klaus so long to answer as she tried to keep her vision clear rather than the panicked blur it was determined to settle into.

"Your life for your sister's? That seems like a fair trade, go ahead she's all yours." He made a sweeping gesture towards her bound and disoriented sister.

She stepped forward uncertainly as she regarded the man who had put the fear of God into her friends, with caution. He looked at her nonplussed as he stepped to the side before striding out of the room, leaving her to it. She'd paused the second he'd moved but once he had disappeared around the corner, she darted forward. She focused on keeping her breathing steady, not wanting to worry her sister further as she undid her bindings. Before carefully removing the needle in her arm.

"Hey 'Lena? I'm gonna get you out of here, okay? Hey." She tapped her sisters cheek as her eyelids started to droop. "I need you to stay awake. Just for a little bit longer."

The only response she received was a feeble grunt but that was good enough for Maya as she wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled Elena's arm around her shoulder. She tried her best to support the drained girl as she made the journey to the door. But Maya had long since grown out of being able to pick up her smaller sister. She managed to stagger down the steps leading up to the Mikaelson's grand house. Thankfully, the cavalry had turned up. Just as it always did when her sister was in trouble.

The Salvatores stepped forward to take Elena from her. The motion stiring up irrational thoughts and a fresh wave of panic that lead to her tightening her hold on her sister and speeding up the last few steps to her car. She slid her sister into the passenger seat and shut the door on her as the girl slumped into the seat. She swivelled back around to face the on guard vampires.

"Do I want to know what you're doing with - a clearly weakened - Elena?" Damon spoke, his tone accusatory.

Maya's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms over chest, the stance defensive as she straightened.

"I don't give a fuck what you guys seem to think about me but I would never endanger my family, which Tyler damn well knew, hence he told me where she was. But from what I understand my sister's life is linked to Alaric's so as long as she's alive so is the only threat to the Originals. Which means they're not going to stop until she's dead. So you can either help me get rid of Alaric or I'll do it myself. "

"And how did you manage to get past Klaus?" Stefan asked, head cocked in curiosity.

Her smile was dry and bitter as she cocked her own head at the younger Salvatore.

"What makes you think I got past Klaus? I know you all think I'm in alliance with the Mikaelson's but Klaus isn't about to waste his only blood source in one go if he wants his army."

"Are you saying," Damon stepped forwards into her personal space as he narrowed his eyes at her. Maya's arms sagged to her side as her panic spiked and she stepped back, putting herself in between her sister and what her body had determined to be a threat. "you used logic to get Klaus hand Elena over."

Her breath stuttered in her chest but she pulled in a deep breath with closed eyes. When she opened them it was to glare at the dark haired vampire.

"You know that violence isn't the only option, right? Sometimes talking works just fine." She spat.

She stepped back and walked around the car to the driver's seat. She looked up from where her hand rested on the car door.

"I'm taking my sister home and then I'm going to deal with Alaric you can either help me or you can pick a fight with the Mikaelson's but just know that if that is what you choose, you'll only continue to put my sister in danger." She yanked the door open, preparing to drive off when they spoke up again.

"And how do you expect to do that? Alaric is immortal and you're only human." Stefan spoke, his voice lacked the derision that his brother's did.

"I have a plan and considering I've managed to foil yours twice I'd say its a pretty safe bet." She slinked into her seat and peeled out of the driveway without another word.

As she sped down the familiar roads that made up Mystic Falls, she pulled out her phone and dialed a number she thought she'd never use.

"I need a favour."

\- TVD -

"I can't do what you're asking of me." Where the first words Maya heard when she stepped into the clearing after dropping Elena home. "You don't understand the consequences of this kind of dark magic."

"I think I have a good idea. Everything needs a balance, right? Well I happen to have a magic ring that can bring back the dead if your counter spell fails so you have nothing to worry about." She said casually.

"You've really thought of everything haven't you?" The women sighed.

"Yes. I know you can do the spell Abby. And I think your daughter has dealt with enough vampire drama and I'd really rather not put her in further danger, don't you agree?"

Abby fidgeted, unsure of her answer as she warred with herself.

"I can't-- you don't understand. The pull of dark magic it already took everything from me. I've just got my magic back I'm not string enough."

Maya shrugged carelessly, turning back the way she came as she spoke.

"Fine. I'm not a witch I can't possibly understand. But having part of yourself ripped from you because you tried to do what's best... Well sounds pretty harsh to me. But if you think Bonnie would be better tasked with this feat then suit yourself." She spoke casually over her shoulder as if she wasn't blatantly baiting the woman.

Some small part of her knew it was wrong but she had long since stopped caring. She had already lost her family once, just as Abby and she intended to keep them safe no matter what, whereas Abby had ran the first chance she got.

She stepped forward as if intending to walk away and follow through with her threat.

"Wait!" Abby shouted panicked.

Maya froze midstep, she swung round to face the woman. She cocked her head - her expression innocent - as she raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I'll do it." She swallowed, twisting her fingers a display of nervousness.

Maya's face immediately softened.

"Thank you." Her words genuine and Abby seemed to take some comfort in that.

\- TVD -

"So what's the plan Tinkerbell?" Damon said as they gathered in the school car park.

Maya flinched at the address but shook it off and began detailing the plan.

"Alaric may be a super vampire hunter or something but he's still a freshly turned vampire with a drinking problem that has now been heightened. So. I'll lure him out with blood, then use this" She pulled out a necklace with a dragon blood opal with intricate metal work of vines and flowers surrounding it. "handy little anti-vampire talisman from a witch in Portsmouth to temporarily weaken him. Then two of you are going to hold him back while the other goes for a vein, artery or something just get in contact with his blood. The witch will preform the spell but don't let go until its done. You'll need this." She pulled out three small vials of blood and handed one each to Stefan, Damon and Tyler.

She swivelled back to Damon with a smug smile as she glared at him.

"That good enough for you? Or do you think you can whip something better up."

He raised his hands in a placating manner, the empty vial dangling between his fingers, when he spoke it was with a patronising tone and derision.

"I didn't say it was a bad plan just that you can't be trusted what with your secret agendas."

Her smile was sarcastic as her fingers twitched by her side wanting nothing more to break a bone or two, damn vampirism and super healing.

"Trust me, we both want the same thing here. Unless you've changed your mind, and would rather hand Elena over to Rebekah? I've heard she's still a tad bitter about the backstabbing."

Damon took a step forward a sneering marring his features. Stefan stepped in between.

"Cut it out. Let's just deal with Alaric and then you too can go back to ripping each others throats out."

"Fine by me." Maya muttered heading inside.

Maya turned several corners before she was certain that heightened senses or not they couldn't see her without x-ray vision. She thumbed her ring as her powers bubbled excitedly beneath her skin, the familiar burning sensation building up in her collarbone and along her chest and shoulder. She twisted the ring off and gasped as power flooded through her body, leaving trails of fire behind wherever it touched. She sagged against the wall as her knees buckled.

God that was intense. She had never used her powers this frequently. Instead of feeling drained it seemed to be becoming stronger with each just as she had feared.

She shook her head as she tried to clear her vision. She blinked several times when the edges remained blurry. She picked herself up off of the floor, ignoring the sting in her eyes intent to just get this over with.

She pulled a pin off of her jacket and dragged it across her palm, leaving a trail of crimson in its wake. That was probably incredibly unsanitary but she could worry about blood poisoning later.

She crept slowly through the shadowy corridors. Her heeled boots clicked loudly on the polished floors. The familiar sound of rushing air echoed through the corridors was the only sign that she had been spotted. She carried on down the corridor, no idea where she was going, it looked vaguely like the science corridor.

God she wished he'd just hurry up and ambush her already. Blood trickled down her palm leaving droplets of red on the white tile.

Another rush of wind, this time from her left that came to an abrupt stop when Alaric stood in front of her, fangs bared and black veins lining his eyes.

Maya swallowed back the wave of fear and revoltion as he stalked closer. She fought back the impulse to stumble back as the fire burned hotter through her veins. She raised both arms ignoring the twinge of pain her left as her eyes fluttered in concentration. She felt her power inside herself and gathered it in before directing it outwards towards Alaric.

Her eyes snapped open as she watched the damage she created unfurled before her. He clutched his head as he screamed. The veins around his eyes slowly receeding as the pain to precedent to his need to feed. One arm suddenly swung out as he tried to fight against something that wasn't there.

Maya felt the familiar stirring of guilt beginning in her chest, her power diminishing as result. She shook herself free. She had to keep Elena safe, that thought brought on a wave of rage. Her power raged through her stronger than ever as Alaric collapsed to his knees screaming.

She slipped her hand in her pocket and clutched the necklace in it as Damon joined her in the corridor. Stefan arriving seconds later to grab Alaric's other arm, she allowed herself to slip her ring back on in time for Tyler to plunge a hand into Alaric's chest cavity.

The vampire resisted but was weak and uncoordinated after his mental onslaught. His skin quickly took on a grey quality as veins traced his skin. And before they knew it he was sagging between the vampires and hybrid with glassy eyes and mouth still hanging agape. Tyler removed his hand from the now desiccated vampire chest.

Maya stumbled backwards with a sigh of relief as she was hit with the sudden weight of fatigue.

"Well Tinkerbell what do you want us to do with his body?"

Maya shrugged.

"Not my problem. He was your friend."

She stumbled back a few more steps when Stefan spoke.

"You might want to get that looked at." He nodded towards her still bleeding hand.

She followed his eyes to her hand, having forgotten all about the blood a little to heady at having used her powers.

"Right." She answered absently.

She quickly disappeared back down the corridor. Too soon she was outside. She took big gulps of air as she sagged against the wall.

"Maya? Hey you alright?"

Right, that was Tyler who had of course come to check on her.

"Yeah just not used to the whole hands in people's chest thing." She lied easily.

He nodded with a guilty smile.

"Right, sorry about that."

She waved him off as she struggled to catch her breath.

"It's fine. Was my stupid plan anyway and it worked didn't it?" He nodded but didn't nothing to relieve his guilt. "I'm fine it'll pass. Thanks for all your help today." She said sincerely despite the wave of nausea that demanded attention.

"It's no problem. Look after yourself Gilbert."

"Yeah, yeah you too Lockwood."

Maya watched with a heavy heart as Tyler disappeared. Her head hit the wall with a heavy thump. God what a mess she'd made.

\- TVD -

"It worked. Thank you."

Abby nodded weakly.

"Jeremy's fine. He already went home. He said he didn't remember what happened, you did that didn't you?"

Maya shrugged.

"You helped me when you really didn't need to, I'm just returning the favour."

"I thought they were all dead. Yet..."

"Don't ask me I don't understand it. And I'm not sure I want to."

Abby nodded, shuffling her feet uncomfortably, feel more at unease around the teenager.

Maya sighed.

"You can go. Bonnie will never know you were."

"Thank you." She stumbled back they way she came before stopping. "They don't know what you are, do they? How long do you think you can hide it from them?"

"Long enough. Goodbye Abby Bennett."

\- TVD -

When she got home it was to fi d victory shots being taken in her kitchen. She let the sound of laughter and happiness wash over her before heading upstairs. She knew she should make the most of moments like this but she didn't want to ruin it for them. They deserved their happiness, so what if that didn't include her.

She began pulling things out of cupboards and drawers and off shelves immediately. Resorting the things around her to blow off and distract her from the residual ache in her muscle and thumping in her skull as a reminder of what she'd done to Alaric. She'd hardly made his last moments peaceful.

\- TVD -

Later in the evening when the party had died down and everyone had gone home, Elena and Jeremy returned to redecorating. Engrossed in their task they didn't notice the car that pulled up in front of their house. Maya peaked inside the deserted room briefly before heading downstairs with her bag in tow.

She opened the front door silently and slid into the passenger seat without meeting the driver's eye.

"No tearful goodbyes? I'm shocked I'd though that'd be the least she would do after you saved her life."

She turned to glare at Klaus.

"Just drive."

 **A/N: I have been procrastinating and avoiding this chapter for so long because I want it to be perfect but the plot kept changing. I'm gonna fix it up at some point. Anyway, what did you guys think? Alaric is gone and Elena is still human. Abby seems to know something that the rest don't. And Maya made a deal with Klaus (that's pretty much the only plot point that didn't change) I know some of you were waiting for Klaus to turn up. Leave your thoughts in the comments.**

 **Thank you to Silentmayhem for the comment on last chapter. You raised some interesting points that I definitely want to explore more. As for Maya and Elena, Elena has always just kind of followed along with what their parents were saying, but now they're gone and Maya is still holding out hope that her sister will realise she wasn't all that their parents claimed she was.**

 **Thank you for all the comments guys, I love hearing what you guys think or any predictions you have. This story is a work in progress so your ideas do get considered when I'm writing.**

 **Bye guys :)**

 _Not Edited_.


	17. XVI Back Road of Indianapolis

**Chapter Sixteen: Back Road of Indianapolis.**

 **Occurring: After season 3.** **Set: Indianapolis**

It took over six hours for them to get to their destination. The drive had been silent and Maya was none the wiser about Klaus' plan for her. She'd fallen asleep around the four hour mark and managed to get an hour of rest before she was awake once more.

Maya was surprised when they pulled into the driveway of a large house - smaller than the one in Mystic Falls but no less fancy. She grabbed her bag and followed Klaus up the steps.

"What is it with you Mikaelsons and your phobia of hotels?" Maya muttered under her breath forgetting about vampire hearing, she jumped out of her skin when Klaus responded.

"I wasn't aware you'd met any of my siblings."

"Yeah, only two."

"May I inquire which ones?"

"Why?" She spun back around to face him, no longer admiring the high ceilings and extravagant decor. "You gonna dagger them for it."

"Well I certainly want to know why they didn't tell me about you." He answered simply, slipping off his jacket.

"Yeah well they thought I was supposed to be dead too, why is that, exactly?"

"You don't know?" Klaus asked curiously.

"No of course not. I went off boarding school I come back and sure, people are surprised to see me but it's only your family who thought I was dead."

"That's because I've seen your death certificate." Klaus said, his tone blasé before striding past her to the living room.

Maya froze in place, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"My what!?"

"Your death certificate." Klaus repeated pouring two glasses of whiskey. "When I was looking for the doppelganger I came across both you and your sister's medical records. Among which was your death certificate signed by your parents as being witnesses to your death and the medical examiner Brain Walters who signed that cause of death was severe head trauma. A police report said you'd died in a car crash on the way to Chicago on an intersect in Ohio. Drink?" He held the other glass out to her as if he hadn't just been discussing her death.

She shook her head.

"I'm underaged. So your saying my parent's forged my death certificate along with other official members of the medical board and the police force?"

"Yes. Though it makes me wonder why they went to the trouble."

Maya's first response had been to snap 'Well I always knew I'd been a disappointment.' But she held because obviously it didn't make sense. Why would her parents go to the trouble of forging paperwork that stated she was dead while enrolling her in boarding school in another state when Elena was left defenseless. Maybe she could understand if she'd at least been enrolled under a new name. But it didn't make sense.

She did remember the car accident though. The memory was blurry but her parents had been arguing with her one moment the next her mother was shouting warning to her father and they'd gone serving off the road. She hadn't seen what they'd swerved to avoid but she'd thought she'd seen a girl stood in the road looking down at her. But she'd blinked and the girl had vanished, she put the whole thing down to being a figment of her imagination. It had hardly been a crash though. A replacement tire for the popped one and basic maintenance later they had been back on the road.

She shook herself free from the memory. She crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at Klaus.

"Why exactly have you dragged me out here?"

"You'll find out all in good time. But for now you should probably get some rest. A guest room has been prepared for you on the first floor." He said heading into the room adjacent to the living room.

"You gonna tell me which one?"

"Which ever takes your fancy, that whole floor is guest rooms." He called back to her.

She rolled eyes with a huff.

"Rich people." She muttered before turning back to the staircase she'd seen from the foyer.

She'd trudged up the stairs slowly, her exhaustion from overusing her powers and the long car journey finally catching up with her as she finally let her guard drop. Obviously she would love to collapse onto the bed behind the first door she came across but a bigger part of her couldn't stand the thought of sleeping so close to the front door, being in such a vulnerable position with a mass murdering, original, vampire was bad enough, she wasn't going to make it easier for anyone who decided to come pick a bone with Klaus for past indiscretions. She dragged herself to the door at the end of the corridor.

The bedroom was painted a dark blue and grey with grey and dark wooden furnishings with large bay windows, three doors led off of the room, one to a walk in wardrobe, another to a beige and cream living room and the last to a white and grey bathroom.

She tossed her bag on the armchair in her bedroom before disappearing into the bathroom. She got dressed and quickly climbed into bed, eager to forget that today had happened.

\- TVD -

She woke early the next morning due to the light streaming directly into her face as she'd forgotten to close the curtains before going to sleep. Grumbling to herself she headed to the shower. Freshly washed she pulled out a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a grey t-shirt and a black and white plaid shirt which she tied around her waist before shoving her feet into her favourite combat boots.

She ran down the stairs, junoing over the few that she missed and headed to the door. But Klaus got there before.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To get breakfast I doubt you have anything edible here. And if I was gonna 'escape' I wouldn't try walking out the front door. I'll be back I'm too damn curious anyway." She pushed past him, well aware that she wouldn't have been able to if he hadn't wanted her to.

She was glad she'd remembered to pick up her phone before leaving because Klaus never had told her where the hell they were or why. She loaded Google maps before heading towards the nearest cafe for breakfast. She bought an omelette before heading to the supermarket and a craft store. She returned an hour later with five bags of groceries in one hand and several rolls of fabric in the other. She found the kitchen quickly and immediately began packing things away - the kitchen had only been stocked with blood and drinks - before disappearing back upstairs with her fabric.

\- TVD -

"Jer! You awake yet?" Elena called from the kitchen as she poured her morning coffee.

Jeremy stumbled into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah I'm awake. Hey do you know where May is?" He asked grabbing himself a cup.

"She's in bed isn't she?"

"Nope. Did she leave early do you think?"

"She couldn't of, I would have heard her, I've been up for hours." She sunk into thought for a moment before plastering a reassuring smile on her face. "I'm sure she's fine. She probably stayed over at Frances'. Come on we're gonna be late to school."

Jeremy nodded softly.

"I'll meet you at the car in five minutes, I just gotta get dressed."

\- TVD -

Caroline stopped Elena after Maths with a gentle hand on her shoulder and a worried expression.

"Hey where's Maya? She wasn't in physics."

"She wasn't?"

At the moment Bonnie rounded the corner.

"You talking about Maya? She hasn't been in all day she missed English lit and Miss Bowden said that Maya emailed her asking her to send the lessons work to her."

Both girls looked to Elena expectantly.

"What?"

"Wasn't she at home?" Caroline asked.

"No I thought she might have stayed the night at Frances'."

Caroline huffed.

"Well she better turn up, she was gonna help me with our physics assignment."

"Really Care? That's what you're worried about." Bonnie asked.

"It's 40% of our final grade and we're already behind because of supernatural stuff I don't want to waste all my time playing catch up when Klaus is probably got another evil plan in the works."

"You didn't hear? Klaus left town last night. Rebekah was complaining about in chemistry. Apparently they were gonna skip town because of Alaric but now that the threats gone she's sticking around but he didn't do the same." Bonnie paused for a moment, considering her words carefully. "You don't think it's related do you? Klaus leaves town and Maya suddenly disappears."

"No. No way, she's probably just bunking I bet she spent the whole day at the dance studio again." Elena said quickly dismissing the thought.

"I hope you're right." Caroline muttered.

~ 3 days later ~

"Maya where the hell are you? Answer your goddamn phone!" Elena snapped. "Please just come home." She whispered softly into the receiver as her rage left her, leaving her only with an overwhelming sense of worry.

"Still no answer?" Jeremy asked.

Elena sagged.

"No. It's been three days Jer where is she?"

Jeremy wrapped his arms around his sister's trembling form.

"She'll be okay Lena. You know Maya, she's always fine." He reassured.

"What if this is the time that she's not? What if she's in trouble and we have no way to help her?"

Jeremy shushed as he rocked her back and forwards, biting back his own tears as his shirt was soaked with sister's tears.

\- TVD -

"So you gonna tell me why you dragged me Indianapolis yet?" Maya asked over sandwich as Klaus grabbed a blood bag from the fridge.

"Dragged you? I believe you came willing love."

Maya rolled her eyes at the hybrid.

"You know what I mean, stop deflecting. I made a deal with you. I just don't understand what it has to do with Indianapolis."

"There's a wolf pack in Alaska but I had some business to attend to we'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Okay. What do I have to do with the wolves?"

Klaus sighed.

"I require your blood."

"Okay living blood bag, we're getting somewhere now. You could have compelled any random human so there's more to it."

"Doppelgänger blood."

"I'm sorry I think you have the wrong sister."

Klaus chuckled.

"The doppelgänger sisters. Never one without the other, though there haven't been twins before."

Maya put her sandwich down, taking in what Klaus was saying to her.

"So you mean to tell me that this whole time I've been some bitches shadow self?" She throw herself back in her chair. "Unbelievable."

"When my mother made us vampire's it was your doppelgänger's blood that was used in the spell. Whereas Elena's doppelgänger was used in the ritual to bind my werewolf side. As such the blood of both doppelgängers can be used to create hybrids but only Elena's blood could break the curse."

"But Elena was supposed to die in the sacrifice and everyone believed I was dead so you would have had no way to create hybrids."

Klaus hummed in agreement as he sipped his blood from a glass tumbler.

"Great. Should have stayed in Chicago." She muttered, which illicited a chuckle from Klaus. She pulled herself upright. "How much blood do you need? Please don't tell me I actually have to feed them."

"Well I can't be certain it'll work so for the first attempt we won't waste time getting someone to draw blood from you."

Maya groaned.

"That's seriously gross." She wallowed for a moment before sighing. "Fine. Suppose this is why they warn people against making deals with the devil."

She popped the last bite of sandwich into her mouth before dumping her plate into the sink and heading upstairs to finish the rest of her school work.

She paused in the midst of setting up the next presentation explaining her task when she spotted her phone flashing at her. She sighed before scooping the device up. She flicked the screen on to find she had another voicemail waiting, undoubtedly from Elena or perhaps Caroline. She'd listen to it later. For now she had to focus on school she couldn't be getting distract by her guilt.

 **A/N: So yeah now we know what Klaus wants. The gang is a lil worried. This was kind of a filler. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter in the comments.**

 **Also there were some really great ideas in the comments, one about Team Matt and Maya, and someone made some guesses about Maya's past and honestly yes. I don't want to give too much away but yes. If you guys have any ideas/suggestions of what you want to see or where this story will go of love to hear them**

 **Bye guys :)**

 _Not Edited_.


	18. XVII Doppelganger Blood Bank

**Chapter Seventeen: Doppelganger Blood Bank.** **Set: Minneapolis**

Maya woke to a thumping on her door. She groaned as her head pounded in time with the noise. Goddamn it was early.

"Maya get in the car we're leaving."

"What the hell Klaus! What time is it?"

"It's a fifteen hour drive you'll have plenty of time to sleep. Now get up."

"Fucking fifteen hours. Stupid bloody hybrid. Stupid vampires. Stupid, stupid, stupid Maya. Making deals with devils. Complete moron." She grumbled to herself as she staggered out of bed and shoved herself into clothes.

She made it outside five minutes later with brushed teeth, her packed bag and her hair thrown quickly into a ponytail.

"I hate you." Was the first thing she grumbled at Klaus when she got into the car.

He chuckled.

"Coffee?"

Maya regarded him with narrowed eyes for a moment before snatching the hot beverage out of his hands.

"Still hate you. Seriously fifteen hours? Plus we're going to need to stop for food I haven't even had breakfast yet." She rambled after a mouthful of coffee.

Klaus responded by pressing a paper bag into her hand. She peeked inside to find two chocolate muffins.

"Okay you're forgiven."

"So easily pleased." He chuckled.

Maya shrugged but made no rebuttal.

"I'm human. I'm cranky and hungry but easily pleased."

Maya leant back against the chair with her coffee and muffins intent to try and make it through the fifteen hour trip without pissing Klaus off too much.

\- TVD -

They were six hours through the drive when Maya's phone rang. She'd managed to nap for two hours and knew she'd have tell Klaus to pull over for lunch soon. Stupid human hunger.

She pulled her phone out to check the caller ID.

"Hey Rebekah."

Klaus looked at her curiously but his unspoken question was answered when the blonde spoke.

"Where the bloody hell are you? You haven't been home in four days and your friends are driving me up the wall."

"Somewhere between Indianapolis and Minneapolis. I don't know I stopped paying attention to road signs a while back." She said simply as she ran a hand nervously through her hair already predicting the forthcoming argument from the original.

"Indianapolis? What on hell's earth convinced you to drive to Indianapolis when you have physics!?" Rebekah shrieked.

"Caroline needs to relax I'll do my part of the assignment." Maya answered distractedly picking at a thread on her jeans.

"Maya." Her voice was deadly calm.

"Rebekah."

"My brother has swanned off to lord knows where. And suddenly your taking a roadtrip to Minneapolis. Please tell me the two aren't related." She said through gritted.

"They're not related, why would Elijah be in Minneapolis?"

"Maya."

"Hey you're the one who asked me to lie to you." Maya pointed out as her stomach twisted, she watched the road whiz past the window.

"Why the hell are you with Klaus? After everything I did to keep your sacrificial ass safe from him."

"Uh well... Be-because... Um" Thankfully Klaus took the phone before she could stutter out an excuse.

"Sister! How are you? How's Mystic Falls treating you?" He asked smugly.

"What the bloody hell are you up to Nik? Wasn't one doppelgänger enough?" Maya was able to easily hear Rebekah shrill voice despite no longer having her phone.

"Oh great, of course you knew. Nice of you to tell me Bekah!"

"Well it wouldn't have made a difference. If anything it would have made you more determined to sacrifice yourself for your sister."

"So this is the thanks I get for undaggering you and stopping said sister from staking Finn." Maya grumbled to herself as she threw herself back against her seat with folded arms and a scowl.

She tuned out what was said between Rebekah and Klaus after that. Staring out the window at the numerous cars and passing fields. Eventually the conversation must have ended as the phone was being pressed back into her hand by Klaus.

"When's the next service station?" Maya asked not mentioning what had just come to pass.

"Twenty minutes. I'm assuming Rebekah was one of my siblings you met?"

"Yep she does go to my school it is kinda hard to avoid her."

"You called her Bekah." Klaus pointed out.

"So? Yeah I'm friends with your little sister what's your point?"

"Who was the other sibling?"

"Oh my god seriously? Elijah, okay? He needed my blood to counteract Esther's spell of something. Satisfied Mr Paranoid?"

"Very."

They drove in silence to the services. They grabbed drive through and Maya fell back to sleep afterwards. Klaus didn't comment on the fact she seemed to sleep a lot even for a human when she woke up four hours later.

\- TVD -

Rebekah stared down at her phone in contemplation after her brother hung up. Maya had asked her to speak to Caroline about the assignment but she knew that would bring up more questions especially considering the group hatred towards her family.

Sighing, she set off to find the blonde. She had no way of knowing how long her brother would keep Maya for. The least Rebekah could do was deliver a message.

She spotted Caroline leaving her drama class, thankfully alone.

"Caroline!" The girl halted in her tracks as she stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "Maya texted me. She said not to worry that she'd do her part of the assignment."

"She texted you? When? Did she say anything else?"

"Five minutes ago she hasn't answered anymore of my texts."

Caroline seemed to deflate at that.

"Right. Thank you."

Rebekah nodded briskly before turning her heel.

\- TVD -

The first thing Caroline did when she got home was pull out her supplies for the joint physics assignment. As she did a folded sheet of paper tumbled free. Huffing to herself, she placed the stack of stationary on her desk before bending down to retrieve the loose sheet. Only to realise it was addressed to her. Frowning in confusion she ripped open the envelope.

'Dear Carebear,

I know I won't have been home for a few days by the time you read this - regarding that your compulsive cleaning habits don't get the better of you.' Caroline gave a watery chuckle at that. 'I want you to know that I'm fine and that I'll be home as soon as I can. Make sure Elena and Jeremy look after themselves. Tell Bonnie to put down the grimmiore, there isn't a spell for this. I know your not fond of her but let Rebekah know that I am sorry, I really did try to keep my promise. And of course, to you I say try not to worry too much.

Love you guys, be home soon.

Maya x'

Caroline was sobbing when she called to tell Elena about the letter. God she missed her impulsive friend.

\- TVD -

Maya was awoken by the sudden halt in motion. She looked around bleary eyed to see an expensive apartment block looming over them.

"Eat."

She turned her head to see Klaus passing her a bag of takeout. She grabbed the bag with fumbling hands.

"I was joking about the hotel phobia thing but this is ridiculous. How many days are we here for?"

"Two days. Then we're heading to North Dakota."

"Why Alaska? Isn't there anywhere closer?"

"We'll be stopping in North Dakota to meet a pack there."

"Awesome." She grumbled.

"You can always trade places with your sister if you're having reservations?"

"I'm here aren't I? Against my better judgement and Rebekah's warnings. I could have taken a leaf out of my sister's book and tried to kill you to get out of my deal but I didn't. So shut up, I'm human and incredibly grouchy."

Klaus just smirked at her.

"What?" She snapped irritably.

"Most people wouldn't dare speak to me like that if they wished to live."

"Yeah well I'd rather die being true to myself rather than live pretending to be someone else."

"I can see why Rebekah likes you." Klaus said stepping out of the car.

Maya clambered out.

"Oh please." She scoffed. "Rebekah tolerates me because she lacks female companionship and after a thousand years with her brothers she's a little desperate for a friend."

"I'm sure Kol would readily agree with you on that point and while I have often suggested that my sister gets attached too easily, she does seem to care for you."

Maya was silent for a moment.

"Kol's the asshole right?"

"While I'm inclined to agree with you, where did you get such an assessment."

"Caroline."

"Well she is correct."

"Of course she is, it's Caroline. And if you even tried to argue that she wasn't she'd kick your ass."

"Is that a fact or do you know from personal experience?"

"Its a word of warning." They were now stood outside the apartment. "She liked the sketch by the way."

She then disappeared through the door as Klaus stood rooted to the spot. Big bad hybrid her ass. More like puppy with murderous tendencies gets a crush.

\- TVD -

Maya spent her first night in Minneapolis studying. She had plenty of school work to catch up on after a day of travelling. Of course it wasn't long before her mind drifted from English literature to more interesting matters.

"Come on May! Let's go out and do something. If I have to stare at a textbook for one more second I'm going to go insane."

"No different from normal then." Maya commented absently not looking up from her notes on Spanish grammar.

"You're no fun. Always studying."

"Well considering my lack of studying and my interpretation of fun got me stuck here in the first place, I think I'll skip." The eleven year old muttered bitterly.

Cathica was silent for a moment as she twisted around on to her stomach propping herself up on her elbows rather than sprawling on her back.

"Hey. There's no point dwelling on it. We're both stuck here but we should at least try to enjoy it. Right?"

"I know it's just..." She shrugged weakly.

"Got another letter from your sister, didn't you?" She said knowingly with a hint of sympathy.

Maya had only known her roommate for five short months but the girl was very perceptive. Cathica'd learnt how to read the newer girl quickly.

"Yeah."

"What she say this time?"

"The usual. That I was a massive disappointment. That she couldn't believe I could be so selfish to put our parents and Jeremy through that stress. That I was self-absorbed and reckless and that my only saving grace was that no-one had got hurt. This time." She recited tonelessly.

"Bitch."

"She's not wrong."

"I find it hard to link those words to the girl I know."

"Yeah well maybe I finally have some common sense."

"No but even when you first got here. Sure you were filled with rage and hurt at their betrayal and abandonment. But you never blamed them. Doesn't sound very selfish to me."

Maya hummed noncommittedly.

"I think she should back the fuck up and realise that you're not completely to blame."

Maya let out a sigh of agitation as she looked at the girl with furrowed brows.

"How can you even think that? I put people's lives in danger. If that fire hadn't been stopped when it ha-"

"But it did get stopped. The fire was an accident. It was a chemistry lab! Shit like that happens all the time. But who was there for you when you started drinking? Or when you started smoking? No-one. They turned a blind eye and then acted as though they weren't to blame."

"They weren't. No one else can be held accountable for my actions. Sure my parents treated us differently and made it clear that no matter what I did wouldn't be enough. But I made the choices I did."

"But they didn't help either."

The memory faded as quickly as it come. God she'd hated the first few years she'd been there. So filled with anger and hatred, that at times it was difficult to discern who it was aimed at. She could remember Cathica's thoughts on her family clearly. She'd been shocked at how accusatory the girl had sounded. Especially considering she'd never fully disclosed what her parents were like to anyone, though she'd often got the inkling that Cathica had known regardlessly.

She rubbed absently at her collarbone. Long before she'd gotten the tattoo to cover her birthmark, the skin had been warped by a cigarette burn. She couldn't remember how but the burn had almost completely healed. The only difference was the skin was slightly rougher in one area.

She remembered her father dropping the cigarette onto her flesh with painful clarity. She'd been seven. There had been an argument. Words spat in anger, engraved into her soul as a reminder of her worth.

A single finger lightly traced the thin scar going from her left eye down to her cheekbone. It was largely concealed from view by her hair. The mark had left by her mother's wedding ring. After terse conversation with the principle her mother had called her ten year old self into the kitchen. Another argument ensued.

Maya supposed her only saving grace was that it hadn't been the knife she'd been using to chop vegetables and that so few of the cuts and bruises that had littered her skin as a child had left a lasting mark. Scars were difficult to explain. Bruises could be brushed away under the pretense of clumsiness.

Rage suddenly bubbled up with in her. She shoved her textbooks off her bed, trying to release some of the pent up anger.

She growled in frustration, grasping at handfuls of hair, when it made no difference.

She grabbed her phone and made her way to the front door. Needing an out and needing it now. She'd barely made it a block when she had to stop.

The need to breath too strong. One hand clutched at her chest as she struggled to get the air she desperately needed, while sweat made her shirt cling to her overheated skin. Her head pounded as a wave of nausea rolled through her. She tried to focus on the cracks in the pavement but her mind was running at a thousand miles per hour and her heart was pounding in her ears. The hand she had propped on the wall behind her as she sagged under the weight of her panic.

\- TVD -

On her second day in Minneapolis she visited Minnehaha Park, got more studying done and the packed her bag for the morning.

Which was how she found herself lugging her luggage and half awake self into the car the next day for the seven and half car ride to Minot in North Dakota.

Of course, Rebekah decided that was the perfect time to call her. She scrambled to answer phone as she struggled with her calculus questions.

"You have reached the voicemail of the doppelganger blood bank. Please leave a message after the beep. Beep!"

"Seriously Maya? A little childish, don't you think?"

"Hey you're the one who disturbed me in the middle of calculus."

"The answer's B." Klaus inputted.

Maya stared at her sheet in confusion.

"It isn't a multiple choice."

"I stand by my answer."

"Shut up. You're useless."

"Are you in the bloody car again!?" Rebekah shrieked in her ear.

"Jesus Bekah! Yes."

The blonde take a deep breath clearly trying to calm herself.

"Where are you going?"

"Minot."

"Minot." Rebekah repeated.

"Yep." She said popping the 'p'. "Something about a wolf pack I don't know I wasn't listening."

"That's reassuring." Klaus mumbled next to her.

Maya simply shrugged unconcerned.

"Your the one who woke me from my nap you can't expect me to remember anything."

"You're going to North Dakota for some stupid wolf pack while your sister is going out of her mind because you left one lousy letter to Caroline. And you're bickering with my brother!" Rebekah growled.

"Technically I left two letters. One for Care and for Jer."

"Unbelievable." Was all Rebekah muttered before the line went dead.

"Well she seems happy. How much longer?"

"Three hours."

Maya groaned in frustration.

"Here." Klaus said pulling a sandwich out of a bag that rested in the backseat that had gone unnoticed by Maya.

"Thanks." She took a bite from her sandwich. "So how many more ridiculous stops are we supposed to make?"

"Depends."

"You mean it depends how welcoming the wolves are. Surely you already tried to create a little hybrid army?"

"I did."

"Are you always this annoyingly vague?"

"No."

"Wow. This is like the opposite of talking to Caroline."

"Why did you leave a letter for Caroline rather than your sister?" Klaus asked curiously, though it wasn't the question she thought he'd ask about the blonde.

Maya shrugged, taking another bite.

"Caroline's my best friend and me and Elena aren't exactly on the best terms right now. That isn't going to change any time soon. I don't want any sudden realisation Elena has to be influenced by my sudden urge to take a road trip."

"She's probably worried."

"Doubt it. It's only been a week. She's gone longer without me."

"Do you blame her for that?"

"What bordering school? No. Do I blame her for how she handled the whole thing? Yes. Do I think she could be a little more trusting to her only sister? Also yes. But that's life."

"Surely she deserves to know. What exactly did you tell them when Elena was suddenly allowed to go home?"

Maya chuckled bitterly.

"All Elena's done since I got home is lie to me, I think I'm allowed this one. Why do you even care? Your relationship with your siblings is less than stellar."

Klaus gave a rueful smirk.

"A thousand years tends complicate things."

"Really? That's what you're going with. I would have said that it was the daggers that created a bigger complication."

"I was trying to keep the safe." Klaus said through gritted teeth as his hands tightened around the wheel.

Maya raised her hands in surrender.

"Yeah maybe that's why you first started it. They rebelled and that put them in danger of Mikael so you put them in boxes where the only danger was that they didn't end up in the Atlantic. But honestly, how many times did you dagger them simply because they were going to leave you? Or because you didn't like what they did?" Maya shrugged again. "Everyone has control tendencies, most people's just don't involve temporarily killing your siblings. Though I can see the appeal."

"Careful. You're still human."

"Yeah and you can snap my neck if you want. But that tends to give people the wrong impression."

"Is there a point to this?"

Maya glanced at Klaus with one eyebrow raised.

"We were talking about Caroline, were we not."

Klaus looked at her with furrowed brows.

"I don't understand you."

"You and me both buddy."

\- TVD -

A quick stop at a house that was far grander than was necessary for a few days excursion to drop off luggage before they were heading off to where a pack was located outside of Minot, they grabbed some food first. They trekked up the hill having abandoned the car further down the hill. It wasn't long before they came to a base camp of sorts.

"Who are you?" One of the pack demanded.

"Klaus Mikaelson." He answered with an air of arrogance.

Maya let Klaus address the wolves as she tightened her leather jacket around herself as she scuffed at the dirt with the toe of her combat boots.

"Your the Original hybrid." Another male stated.

"You've heard of me? Excellent that always makes things easier."

"You want to turn us." A female spoke.

"That's not gonna happen." The first male spoke again gruffly.

"And who might you be?" Klaus asked his posture calm and relaxed but his eyes narrowed.

"The alpha of this pack and I won't let you turn us into your bitches. Is that what she is?" The alpha pointed at her in contempt, Maya barely looked at him in acknowledgement. "One of your successful attempts?"

Klaus looked at Maya before turning back to them with a smirk.

"No. She's something else."

A blonde female tried to make a break for it but one second Klaus was a few steps ahead of her, and the next he had the runner by the neck. He bit into his wrist before shoving it into the girl's mouth cutting off her attempts to breath. He then snapped her neck leaving her to crumple on the forest floor amongst twigs and leaves.

"Now this would all be easier if you just accepted your fate but you can try and run but I will catch you. Your choice." His grin was feral as he stared the wolves down.

The brunette female from before stepped forward with tentative steps. Maya noted the slight shake in her hands that she covered by balling them into fists. Maya had to hand it to her, she had guts.

Klaus' smile was victorious as he held one hand out to her. Her death was quicker somehow.

"Who's next?" He grinned his own blood coating his teeth.

It wasn't long before the whole pack was lying on the floor dead. Some had tried to make a break for it. Some of the deaths were quicker than the rest. Klaus had left the alpha for last. His dying words filled with rage and venom were met with a smile.

"He's not going to survive is he?" Maya said absently, Klaus turned to her with a questioning look though she was certain he knew. "The alpha. Sire bond or not he's too big of a risk. But if you make it look like an accident the rest won't revolt."

"You're smarter than I thought."

Maya gave a huff of amusement.

"You mean because I sacrificed myself for my sister and then proceed to try and piss you off? Yeah well there's a difference between being smart and being sacrificial."

"Indeed." Was all he said as he glanced at the bodies littered around him. "You seem far too calm." He noted.

"Yeah I just watched you murder an entire pack." She shrugged. "They'll come back, I guess I'm just a little desensitised to the when thing."

Klaus regarded her with curious eyes but said nothing as a groan punctuated the air. They were waking up.

Klaus picked up two empty beer bottles and a pocket knife from inside his jacket. He held the knife out to Maya. She took it tentatively with careful fingers as she took a deep breath to calm herself. She dragged the blade across her palm, letting the blood trickle into the first bottle. She clenched her fist, her nails digging into the cut.

When the bottle has half full, Klaus handed her the second one. She cut into her palm again going deeper this time. Biting her lip to hold back the whimper of pain. It was slightly surreal watching herself bleed into empty bottles.

Klaus took the bottles and went to give the blood to the waking wolves. She held her bleeding her hand to her chest, more concerned with staining her clothes than about the wound.

One of the wolves woke with a growl and immediately set his eyes on Maya. She froze momentarily as he started lunging towards her on all fours.

Shit, she thought to herself, taking a few stumbling steps backwards before spinning on her heel and sprinting down the hill back to the car. She could hear Klaus yelling something but it was lost on her as she tried to navigate the uneven terrain. Of fucking course the wolves were going to target her. She was human and weak and currently bleeding all over the forest floor as dodged fallen branches and stones that jutted out of the earth.

She could still hear the wolf chasing after her. He was going to catch her. It didn't matter how fast she ran, she could outrun a werewolf. She heard a sudden whoosh of air and suddenly Rebekah was beside her. She almost halted at the sight of the blonde.

"Get to the car, I'll hold him off."

She barely nodded at the command before taking back off again. She was panting by the time she could see the car. She had to bite back a strangled scream when she felt a hand around her waist. The next second she was being shoved into the passenger seat.

"Jesus fucking christ." She panted.

Rebekah glared at her from the driver's seat. It was then that Maya noticed that it was the blonde's car rather than Klaus'.

"What did I tell you? I knew something like this would happen but you just wouldn't listen, are you suicidal or something!" Rebekah yelled at her.

"Not anymore." Maya said absently rubbing at her eye before she froze as what she had said registered.

"What. Maya. What are you talking about?"

"Don't. I can-- I can't. I don't want to talm about it. I hadn't meant to say that."

"But you meant it."

"It doesn't matter!" She exploded, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest and had nothing to do with her running.

Rebekah stared at her silent. She knew that look. She was familiar with the sensation of being analysed and judged. God she hated that feeling, she wished it would stop. She didn't have to wish for long as Klaus knocked on the window. Rebekah rolled her eyes but opened the door nonetheless.

Klaus was covered in more blood than when she had left.

"That mutt better be dead Nik."

"Of course Bekah now what are you doing here?" Klaus grunted irritably.

Maya couldn't hear what they were saying. It was like someone had shoved her head under water and she couldn't break the surface.

"You can't expect me to babysit the duller doppelganger in Mystic Falls without ripping her throat out."

"So this has nothing to do with the doppelganger next you."

"Oh just get in your car Nik and show me where the hell I'm supposed to be going."

Klaus opened his mouth, most likely to continue to bicker with her. But they interrupted by a sudden shout by Maya.

"Shut up!" They looked at her in shock. She ignored their looks, her chest heaving as she teetered on the familiar razor edge before panic settled into her bones.

They thankfully refrained from commenting, though if she had been more coherent she may have noticed the warning glare Rebekah shot Klaus. The blonde dug a first aid kit out of the glove box.

"Here." She said handing her a bandage. "Unless you're going to take some blood?" Her words were careful but they didn't feel patronising.

Maya took the bandage and anticeptic wipe.

"Do I want to know why a vampire has a first aid kit on hand."

"Probably not." Klaus said.

Rebekah shot another glare at her brother.

"I'll suppose you'll be back here later?"

"Yes, I'll probably just stay." Rebekah went to object but he handed her a slip off paper with an eye roll. "Here's the address make sure the human doesn't lose too much blood."

Maya flipped him off weakly, exhaustion and blood loss hitting her suddenly like a jackhammer. Rebekah regarded with concern.

"I don't understand why you need those mutts Nik." Rebekah spoke not looking away from Maya.

"Protection. They don't fear us anymore. And there's a white oak stake that can't be destroyed."

"Paranoid." Maya muttered feably with half closed eyes.

"I hope you know what you're doing Nik."

"Of course I do Bekah. Go to the house and try and get her to drink something before she crashes."

"I'm not a computer."

"Yes well a computer doesn't argue back." Klaus said before nodding to Rebekah and stepping back.

Rebekah closed the door and started the engine.

"You are so grounded."

"Yes mother." She muttered sarcastically.

Rebekah shoved her with a chuckle. Maya smiled, it probably said something about her that she could befriend supposed monsters but she didn't ponder on it as she fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: So a lot happened. I'm trying to make the chapters longer don't know how well I'll do at that but oh well. We saw more of Maya's interactions with the Originals and her letter to Caroline. Anyway please let me know your thoughts on this chapter in the comments.

Bye guys :)

*Not Edited


	19. XVIII Dancing with Demons

**Chapter Eighteen: Dancing with Demons.** **Set: Minot, North Dakota**

Not much changed with Rebekah's arrival. It just meant that the mansion was louder. It was both a comfort and unsettling. Kol popped in occasionally and she could have sworn she saw Elijah but she couldn't be sure.

Klaus said they would be staying for a month roughly. But it was already two weeks into October and instead of being on edge, ready to move again, the Mikaelsons had settled. It was strange. Sipping coffee - while Kol made vulgar comments, Rebekah grumbled about all the other places she'd rather be, Klaus sketched - over breakfast.

She remembered the first time Kol had barged in.

"Brother, Sister how are you? I'm sure you've missed me." The brunet said as way of introduction as he came striding into the kitchen. "My we're letting food sit at the table now. Nik I'm surprised."

Maya stared at him, spoon hovering over soup.

"You must be Kol."

"Hello darling. I must say I never understood the allure of you doppelgangers." His tone dripping with derision.

"Yeah me neither." Maya said blandly. She dropped her bowl into the sink. "I wish I could say it was a pleasure but..."

"Where are you going? We were just getting to know each other."

"I have school work. You know that's a thing we blood bags do." She spun around putting her back to the kitchen as she headed upstairs.

Kol's laughter echoed after her.

She'd been engrossed in her biology assignment when Kol had thrown himself into the desk chair beside her bed, feet propped on the desk.

"Do you mind?"

"You know you're rather odd." Kol stated without preamble.

"Thanks."

"I don't think many would dare to speak to us like that, let alone to Nik."

"Yeah it's been mentioned before. If you got a problem with it can you wait until after I've finished this to snap my neck."

"I'm not going to snap your neck darling. I find it rather entertaining."

"I'm sure a TV would be a more useful investment if its entertainment your after."

Kol hummed but made no further comment.

"You'd heard of me?" Kol stated as though it was a fact rather than a question.

"What gave you that impression?" She asked still refusing to look up.

"Well you already knew who I was, so who told? Was it Nik? Whatever he said is false."

"It was Caroline actually. And whatever you did, she's not impressed."

"Ah Caroline. The baby vampire my brother has a thing for."

She hummed.

"Was there something you actually wanted or...?" She trailed off, finally looking up from her assignment.

He smirked at her but pushed himself up off of the desk chair.

"You're not too bad, Gilbert."

"And you're tolerable, asshole. Now get out."

The Mikaelsons had an odd family dynamic that was hard too keep track of on a good day. On a bad day? Well she was just glad that the stupidly extravagant house contained a dance studio. Unfortunately that was where she was ambushed by two unfamiliar faces while stretching.

She straightened up at the sight of the brunet and red head. Her eyes flickered to where Elijah loitered in the doorway. He gave her a quick nod before disappearing back down the corridor.

"I'm guessing your the last Mikaelson. Finn, right?" She spoke tentatively, unsure of her place.

It was easy with the others. Klaus valued loyalty it didn't matter what else you did or said so long as it didn't end in betrayal. Rebekah needed a friend who wanted them for who she was not who her family was or any other ulterior motive. Elijah dealt in promises under the guise of being the perfect gentleman but family always came first. Kol was mischievous and loud but had scars that he kept well hidden and a temper you didn't want to touch, he was driven by his ego.

But Finn. Finn was supposedly the loose canon. The one who didn't fit the pattern. Maya had learned how to change aspects of her personality to avoid the full brunt of people's rage, a skill that depended on being able to read people. Finn was as blank as a tombstone. It was eery and unsettling. But she supposed that 900 years in a coffin would do that to you. The only thing she knew about Finn was his hatred for vampirism that manifested in a suicidal streak on occasion and his love for Sage.

"Yes that is correct. This is my wife Sage." He gestured to the red headed woman as she stepped forward to shake Maya's hand.

The handshake was brief, there was something about Sage that screamed predator despite the relaxed smile. The formality of the situation was putting her at unease.

"Nice to meet you both but is there any reason for the visit?"

"We wanted to thank you for the hand you played in stopping the Salvatores' plan and coincidently preventing our deaths." Sage spoke this time.

"Uh you're welcome?"

The two vampires stayed for a few moments what they spoke of Maya couldn't say her body was on autopilot as a thousand thoughts rushed through her brain.

Once the couple left it took Maya a few moments to come back to herself before throwing herself into familiar dance routines.

It was beginning to become a tad unnerving the way the Mikaelsons acted around her. Technically she was food. No more than object to gain them more power and yet...

She shook her head in a futile attempt to dispel the thought.

\- TVD -

The next she saw Sage she was once again in the dance studio. This time she had rigged up a punching bag and pitifully swinging at it. She had a mean right hook for human but in comparison to the supernatural? It was embarrassing.

"You any good at self defense?" Sage called from the doorway startling her.

"What?" She asked bewildered, holding the swinging bag still.

She hadn't spent any time with the red head since their first encounter and was left suitably confused by the question.

"Listen kid, you may be human but you like the sort that hates to rely on others for protection. I can teach you how to defend yourself but it would be helpful if you already had some background knowledge." She raised one expectant eyebrow at her.

Maya stepped slowly away from the punching bag, still staring at her uncertainly.

"I do."

The grin that unfurled on the vampire's lips was positively feral. It reminded Maya what the grin often meant when it came from a human, she hoped she wasn't wrong in entrusting Sage with this.

"Then let's get started."

\- TVD -

It had only been an hour but Maya was panting pathetically as sweat trickled down her curved spine.

"I can't. I can't." She gasped, bent double, hands braced on her knees she drew herself up. "I can't do it! A vampire is always going to have the advantage. They're faster, stronger and with hell of a lot better reflexes."

"That doesn't matter. You just need to learn how to use those strengths against them. The same way you would use any guy's strength to overpower them. You're small, human and female. They're going underestimate you, you can use that to your advantage too. They know they're stronger they'll get cocky, see an ease fight be lazy and give you an opening. Use it against them."

"Okay but that isn't something I can learn in one day." She exclaimed in frustration, throwing arms up to further demonstrate her agitation.

"No it isn't. But you've got to start from somewhere." Sage responded her tone calm and reassuring but also firm.

It was comforting.

She took a deep breath to brace herself and to calm her fluttering nerves.

"Okay. Let's go."

\- TVD -

Jeremy stormed into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Another day and Maya still wasn't home. He had at least hoped she'd be home for his birthday but she hadn't made an appearance. It was strange. He had gone years without seeing her but she'd suddenly made a reappearance in their lives and he'd got his hopes up. And now. And now that'd he'd been disappointed he could admit how much it'd hurt that she was gone again.

He went to his bookshelf where he kept his finished sketchpads. He grabbed one of the more recent ones. He flipped through until he found the sketch he was looking for. He had sketches of all his friends and family but there was only one of Maya. She was lounging on the living room couch, arm positioned on the back of the couch cushion propping her head up and legs tucked underneath her. She was mid laugh, her eyes glittering with amusement and teeth caught on the corner of her lip as she tried to restrain herself.

As he stared at the only image of Maya they had (there hadn't been much time to take photos and their mother had boxed up all of the ones of her as child once she had been sent to boarding school) a slip of paper fluttered to the floor. He frowned at the folded piece of paper as if it had personally offended him. Nonetheless he bent down and swiped the paper off of the floor. He stared blankly at his name in unfamiliar handwriting before shaking himself free of his stupor to open it.

'Dear Jer,

If your reading this then chances are I missed your birthday. I wish I could say I'll be home soon but I also can't imagine missing another of your birthdays. On the bright side, I don't suppose it's any different to the last six years, right?

I'm sorry Jeremy. I've always been a rubbish sister hopefully it's not too much of a shock at this point. I'll be home as soon as I can. Until then look after yourself and Elena.

I miss you,

Maya x'

The paper crumbled in his fist with little conscious thought. He screamed in frustration and hurled the balled up paper at the wall before sinking to the floor, fists buried in the strand of his hair. Why couldn't she just come home?

\- TVD -

Despite Sage's training she wasn't even close to taking on a vampire of a over two hundred. And that was a generous estimate. There was little that could take the edge off of her frustration these day. Dancing, training, running little seemed to help. In a desperate attempt to forget just what she was missing out here in Minot, she'd gone for a walk around the town. And it had helped. Until she realised she was being followed.

She hadn't thought much of it at first. But she had a deeply ingrained paranoia after years of living in Chicago. She took the familiar twists and turns down side streets and alleys but still they had followed, keeping their distance in an attempt to appear in innocent and uninterested. With that thought fresh in her mind she'd picked up her speed and turned away from the Mikaelson's Manor and down an unfamiliar street. After several minutes a grim, filth coated building had loomed above her. Shs darted in the direction of the dubious looking shelter.

Looking back on it if you'd asked her why she thought it was a good idea to run into an abandoned warehouse she wouldn't be able to give you answer. The realisation she was being chased combined with animalistic growls had done wonders for her anxiety.

Werewolves, the thought echoed through her head softly but so full of conviction that she knew with certainity that it wasn't her's and to trust it inexplicably.

She slowed down to a hurried walk after slamming the heavy doors shut. There was no lights only the weak rays of autumn sun that streamed through grimy windows. Her footsteps echoed against the concrete floor as she maneuvered through rows of crates and storage containers and around the odd piece of machinery, including a forklift. Her head flicked back over her shoulder repeatedly despite the voice screaming at that it was slowly her down, her anxiety had taken over the majority of bodily functions at this point.

Her rasping breathing rattled through her ears, sounding far too loud in the empty space. Sudden bang had her jumping out of her skin. The doors, she reminded herself, picking up her pace and darting further into the warehouse. Several more bangs followed the first until the doors came crashing down, she froze at the sound, crouching behind a tower of crates. Her heart pounded painfully against her rib cage as she fought for the air that evaded her.

"Oh doppelganger!" A male voice sung. "Come out, we know you're hear." A loud sniff punctuated the air. "We can smell you." The voice was gleeful and taunting.

She had exactly three seconds where she deliberated over a plan before instinct took over and she was charging between the labyrinth of boxes. Her sneakered feet slapped against the floor the sound ringing through the derelict building, a dead give away to her location. Oh well, she thought, she'd be dead if they caught her anyway.

She looked around futily for an exit but it was several feet behind her, where the wolves were undoubtedly waiting for her. Snarls echoed around her, coming from seemingly every direction.

Of course, that was when her phone rang. It barely managed to get to the second ring before she was ripping it out of her pocket and hitting decline.

"Goddammit Kol." She muttered under her breath before picking up speed and switching direction in a pitiful attempt to through them off. She needed an exit even more than before now.

There, the voice echoed.

She looked up to see a bundle of cables hanging straight down from the ceiling. A rusty handled walkway was a few feet above that. We'll that's one way, she thought bitterly.

A stack of crates was piled in a makeshift staircase. She scrambled up the boxes, unfortunately making herself an obvious target, several wolves veered in her direction. She leaped towards the cables, using the momentum to swing to the walkway. And for a moment she was falling.

Her fingers stretched out and just about gripped the edge of the platform. A little bit of wriggling around and she was pulling herself up on to her arms. One arm reached up to grab the lower bar, more secured she lifted one foot and the other until her feet teetered on the edge of the steel. She nimbly climbed over the waist high handrail, her legs shaking from adrenaline and her lingering panic attack.

She looked back over shoulder to the wolves below. She knocked the stack of crates over after her leap, one wolf was unconscious beneath a crate. The rest snarled up at her. She left out a shakey breath and looked around herself. At the far end of the walkway was a fire exit. She made her way slowly over to it, unable to move faster on her trembling legs.

A pained whimper was heard from below. Her head snapped in that direction. One of the wolves nearest to the door skin had turned grey veined and a bloody cavity was left in his chest where his heart should have been.

Another whimper and another body.

Maya's brows furrowed in confusion. Then she heard the familiar click of heels and more unhurried footsteps as the other wolves stood tensed, hackles raised.

A blur of colour and more bodies.

Vampires, it finally clicked.

She urged her frozen legs to move back into action. There was only one family of vampires she was on good terms with and given her luck, it wouldn't be them.

"Kol!" The familiar sound of a snarling Klaus caused her to miss her step and go stumbling along the runway.

Seconds later Kol was beside her on the walkway.

"Hello darling, fancy seeing you here?" The brunet smirked.

"The bloody hell are you doing here?"

The vampire didn't respond, merely rolling his eyes before sweeping her into his arms and speeding out of the warehouse. Her head was spinning. It took her too long to realise she was sat in a car with Kol in the driver's seat.

"Urgh a little warning would have been nice." She clutched her pounding head. "You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer your phone." He shrugged starting the car.

\- TVD -

When Klaus and Rebekah returned home they were covered in splattered of blood, their hands coated in the stuff. Maya barely glanced over the top of the couch at them, before going back to gnawing at her thumb, lost in rampant thoughts that consumed her.

"Niklaus, Rebekah! You're getting bloody all over the floor." It was Finn's concerned voice that snapped her out of it.

"Do be quiet Finn." Klaus snapped back, leaving a trail of crimson on the once shining floors, as he headed for the liquor cabinet.

Rebekah shook herself out of her bloodied designer coat, letting it pool on the floor in the hallway.

Finn continued to glare, but crossed his arms with a huff and seemed to concede on that particular front.

"I assume the wolves are dead."

"Hybrids." Rebekah corrected nonchalantly.

"All but one." Klaus answered, settling into an armchair with a glass of bourbon.

"One?" Maya's voice seemed to startle the other vampires.

"Nik wants information." Rebekah answered being the first to recover from the shock.

"Brother! Sister! Your home. How our furry friends." Kol strolled into the room, propping himself on the opposite arm of the couch Maya was sat on.

"Where the hell did you come from? You were supposed to be keeping on eye on her!" Klaus bellowed.

Kol raised his hands in surrender.

"I don't need a babysitter. I managed just fine the last forteen years without one."

"Do I need to remind you of the wolves that were just after your head."

"They were your bloody hybrids!"

Finn and Kol seemed to straightened up as she shouted back at Klaus, clearly preparing to intervene.

"My now dead hybrids!"

Rebekah slowly stood from her own armchair.

"Well it's a good job you've still got plenty of blood to make more!" She spun on her heel, her shoes slapping loudly against the hard floor.

"Where the bloody hell are you going?"

"To find Sage."

"She's downstairs." Finn calmly interrupted.

Maya nodded before storming out of the room, her blood boiling and a familiar itch in her collarbone.

\- TVD -

The next couple of days passed by without incident. Finn and Sage were being unusually frosty towards Klaus, but Maya was unsure whether or not that was just the general reaction to Klaus. Luckily, the couple had left two days ago and Klaus had been preoccupied with keeping the remain hybrids under his control.

Maya was walking down the corridor to get lunch when Rebekah caught up with her.

"We should throw a party."

Maya stumbles mid step in confusion.

"I'm sorry what?"

"A Halloween party." She said simply as if that was all the explanation she needed.

Maya continued to stare at her in confusion. Rebekah huffed at her in annoyance.

"It will be fun. I've never had one before."

"My god." Maya gaped at her. "Your a child." She spun on her heel and continued down the corridor, she could practically sense Rebekah rolling her eyes at her.

The blonde caught back up with effortlessly.

"I'm just saying it sounds a lot more fun than you moping around her all day."

"I'm not moping. I have homework."

"Sure." Rebekah clearly didn't believe her but Maya was unfazed. "Finn and Sage won't be back for another two weeks, Klaus is staying at camp mutt and Kol won't be here."

"Rebekah halloween is a week away I don't have a costume and there's no way you can arrange a party to your level of satisfaction in that time."

"I could organise the perfect wedding in a day. And don't worry about costumes I'll have Aamaya sort something for you."

"Fine! Whatever, you win." Rebekah's answering grin was gleeful and triumphant. "I know this is just a distraction tactic but as long as there's alcohol I couldn't care less."

\- TVD -

She should have cared more, Maya thought to herself on the day of the party as Rebekah's slaves rushed about the manor. Maya weaved between the frantic humans to get to the kitchen where Rebekah had set up base camp for the whole operation.

"Your insane."

"It has been suggested before." She didn't look up from her spread sheets and check lists. "Just remember you agreed to it."

"A mistake on my part." Maya admits as she grabs a jug of orange juice.

"Yes it was sweetheart." Rebekah smirks.

"Bitch." She snapped over the lip of her glass.

"Ah you love it."

Maya scoffed and slips back into the living room with no further rebuttal.

\- TVD -

Rebekah was right a petite woman of Asian descent called Aamaya had taken her measurements and ideas for a halloween costume. She had breezed out of the room as quickly as she'd come and four days later she had her costume.

A black, lace corseted dress, black suede thigh high heeled boots, a black choker, silver earrings of red roses and pink diamanté with a red rose flowercrown. Another woman - Christie - had offered to do her hair and makeup once she was dressed.

Maya had tried politely decline when the woman had knocked and entered her room. But Christie, a woman who seemed to be in her late forties, was insistent. Maya blamed whatever compulsion Rebekah had over her on that. But further conversation revealed that the woman is under no such manipulation, instead the Mikaelson's are simply loyal customers a refreshing change from the usual supernatural drama.

The makeup was better than anything Maya would have been able to attempt. Beautiful and elegant in its simplicity and attention to details. A white base, turquoise glitter eyeshadow, pink paint circled her eyes with black lace detailing bordering it, black cobwebs on her chin, skeletal lips splitting her face in black paint, a pink lotus flower resting at her hair line and black spirals and petals adding that extra touch. Her thick, chestnut hair was clipped in a high, loose side ponytail with curls cascading over her exposed shoulder.

When Maya headed down the stairs it was to find the party in full swing and the house full of people she'd never met. Maya let out an amused laugh when a tanned, brunet winked at her as she past him on the way to locate Rebekah. The vampire was of course in the centre of a small crowd.

Maya watched from the sidelines for a moment, hand on hip as she smiled amusedly at the scene that was so typical of the blonde. She snagged a cup from a passing tray and headed to the kitchen.

Rebekah sauntered into the kitchen moments later. She was wearing a black corseted ringleader dress with white ruffles across the sweetheart neckline, black buttons going down the center, the skirt was a dark pink, a black blazer with coattails and gold trimming went over the top, a pink satin bow wrapped around her neck, pink pinstripe tights and knee high buttoned combat boots adorned her legs. Her makeup was pink, glittery and stylised to look like a clown. A pink satin hat sat crookedly next to two space buns.

"A clown? A little cliché isn't it?"

"Says the one."

Maya shrugged.

"Is there any actual food? Or just snacks."

"Food is for later."

"Well do I get to see the schedule?"

"Nope. You'll just have to wait like everyone else."

"And here I thought I was special." Maya sighed.

Rebekah barked out a startled laugh at that.

"Well I'm keeping these nachos, I'm starving."

Rebekah looked like she was going to argue but Maya just raised a singular eyebrow at her.

"Fine. But you can't take anything else."

"Aye aye, captain." Maya saluted as she walked backwards out of the kitchen.

"Go and have fun, you pain the arse!" Rebekah shouted after.

Maya laughed loudly at that, several heads turned towards the sound but she paid them no heed. Where was the alcohol again?

\- TVD -

Maya groaned in pain as her head screeched at her. She buried her face in the crook of her arms.

"Fun night?" Klaus asked loudly as he entered the kitchen Maya could practically hear the smirk.

"Urgh fucking vampires and their stupid healing abilities." She sat up straight, keeping her eyes shut for a few seconds as she prepared for the startlingly bright daylight.

"I do believe it was your idea to drink the alcohol, was it not? What happened to being underaged?"

Maya flipped him off, Klaus chuckled at her.

"Fucking Rebekah and her bright ideas."

She took a deep breath and pulled herself off of her stool.

"And where are you going?" Rebekah asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Out." Maya said simply.

"Yeah that's not going to happen."

Maya smiled bitterly at them.

"It happened once. I'll be fine."

"Why can't you just stay here? Where it's safe."

"Safe? Safe is relative. Mystic falls was supposed to be safe and a house full of the most powerful vampires doesn't sound that appealing to a human surprisingly."

"Im offended love." Klaus said placing his coffee cup on the counter behind him.

Maya rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. You distracted me yesterday with the party I'm going before I drive myself insane." She left the kitchen at that.

"Maya!"

"No."

She'd missed her baby brothers birthday and she'd been partying, she needed five seconds without the Mikaelsons and their bright ideas.

A/N: Sorryyyy. So I went on a temporary hiatus what with moving house, starting college and not having any WiFi but the next chapter is done. So a werewolf attack, training with sage, a Halloween party and a letter to Jeremy. Let me know your thoughts in the comments.

Also this story has reached over a thousand reads that's wild thank you so much guys.

Bye guys and Happy Halloween I guess :)

*Not Edited


	20. XIX Best Served Hot

**Chapter Nineteen: Best Served Hot.** **Set: Hythe, Alberta**

By all accounts it should have been a normal day. The Mikaelsons had abruptly left town, leaving a peculiar sense of disquiet in their wake that left people questioning whether they had been their at all. It was a school day in senior year, yes her sister was still missing and yes she was still friends with vampires but by her standards, that was normal.

Or it was. Until she saw the letter.

Normally she wouldn't snoop. But the balled up piece of paper had been kicked out into the corridor and Elena's curiosity had been peaked. She'd unfurled the paper with unnecessary care for a scrap but something made her want to treasure it. Her eyes flitted across the words with growing unease and hurt.

She hadn't heard Jeremy ascend the staircase until he was only a few steps from her.

"What is this?" She asked, her voice carefully controlled but still it trembled slightly.

"A letter from our sister."

"You got one too." She sounded wounded. As if the simple statement had been a physical blow.

"Elena-" Jeremy started, stepping towards his sister, intent on comforting her.

Elena stepped backwards away from her brother outstretched arm, which drooped listlessly to his side at her clear rejection, she held the paper aloft as if it smelt unpleasantly.

"She wrote to both you and Caroline, yet she can't even answer my texts!"

"El you know she wouldn-"

"Do I? She just swans into our lives completely unannounced, creates chaos and the just leaves without saying anything! How am I meant to trust someone like that Jer? What if she'd hurt you? You know how careless she is." She waved the offending piece of paper in the space between them as if proving a point. "We don't even know where she is and she couldn't even be bothered to come home for your birthday! It's exactly the same as before. She doesn't care about us, she just enjoys tearing our lives apart and then leaving us to clean up the pieces! You remember what a state Mom and Dad were in when she left. She did that to them. And now she trying to do the same again. She's so selfish!"

"That's not fair Elena." Jeremy stared at his sister with disbelievibg eyes, Maya was still their sister. "It was always easy for you. You were the perfect child. I won't deny that I had it easier than Maya did but she couldn't never do right in their eyes. She was constantly grasping for countenance that was so far out of reach she couldn't even see it."

"That's not true." She protested weakly.

"Yeah it is. And if you still can't see that, then maybe it's a good thing she's not here."

He disappeared down the corridor, leaving Elena to fester in her thoughts.

\- TVD -

Maya woke to find herself being jostled about in her seat. Wait a minute, when did she get in a car?

"Ahh the beast awakens." Klaus teased from the driver seat, Rebekah slapped his arm from the passenger seat, not looking up from her phone.

A chuckle next to her had her turning her head to see Kol lounging against the upholstery his usual nonchalant attitude.

"I hate you guys."

"I suppose you don't want this coffee then darling?"

Maya stared at Kol with narrowed eyes as she tries to discern whether or not he's serious.

"Is it still hot?"

"Of course." But he still didn't hand over the promised beverage.

"Kol just give her the damn drink before she pours it on you."

"You ruin all of my fun Bekah." Kol sulked passing Maya the hot coffee as he glared daggers at the blonde's back.

As Maya's hand closed around the cup, Kol let out a pained gasp, wrenching his hand back to his side as of he had been burned. Which is exactly what the gentle wave of power could squeeze out with her ring on would have felt like. Kol turned to her with questions in his eyes, Maya raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. His shook his head and quickly dismissed it. Maya hid her smirk behind her coffee cup.

Nothing was said for several hours as Maya drifted in and out, sipping at her tepid coffee every time she awoke until the caffeinated heaven was gone.

"So where exactly are we going?"

It had been a little over a week since the party and the protectiveness of the Mikaelsons had barely died down to a simmer. But with the return of Finn and Sage from god knows where the younger siblings had realised they could stall no longer and needed to make a move.

"Hythe a village in Alberta. The drive would have been about sixteen hours but you slept for nearly seven so it shouldn't be much longer." Rebekah answered.

Maya nodded.

A thought suddenly occurred to her. This was the first time more than one Mikaelson had been part of their little road trip to Alaska. Which meant one of two things. The siblings were either going to attempt to ignore each other for the duration or, the less appealing but potentially more like option, they were going to start world war three - supernatural style - right here in this enclosed space. Maya knew which option she preferred.

"Can we get breakfast?" She blurted in a feable attempt to distract her from her growing anxiety at prospect number two.

The siblings exchange weighted looks.

"No one's going to attack me in a service station." She stated bluntly.

They quickly averted the gazes and Rebekah cleared her throat as she shuffled in her seat. Any other time Maya would probably find it entertaining that she could make the supernatural community's biggest and baddest on edge as if she was the volitile one.

"We never suggested you would." Rebekah started.

"Uh huh, sure." Her tone dripping in derision and disbelief. "So breakfast. Some of us can't survive on an all liquid diet."

"Well..." Kol went to counteract her statement but cut himself off at the glare from the two females.

Klaus sighed.

"Next service station is in two miles, think you can wait that long."

"No I'm going to spontaneously combust if I don't eat right now." She spat sarcastically. "I know it was like a millennium ago but do you guys seriously not remember being human?"

"No, not particularly." Came Rebekah's response.

"It's not something I like to focus on." Klaus muttered.

"I remember how easy it is to kill one."

It was Klaus that glared at Kol this time, the brunet simply raised his hands in a sign of surrender.

Maya rolled her eyes at the lot of them.

"Is it too late to switch cars?"

"Yes." They answered in unison.

"Assholes." She muttered, leaning her head against the window as amusement danced a long each of their features.

\- TVD -

The food stop had turned into a gas stop. So as the original filled up their cars, in a fashion that seemed so mundane and human that Maya was beginning to wonder if she was hallucinating, she sat on the bonnet of Klaus' car as she ate her bacon sandwich.

"Hey kiddo." Sage said as she sauntered up to her.

"Hey Sage."

"They driven you insane yet?" She asked with a secretive smile.

Maya chuckled softly.

"Not yet but it was a near thing."

"You can ride with us the rest of the way." From anyone else it would have sounded like an offer, but from Sage it was simply a fact that she would be.

"Sage stop trying to steal Maya you trollop!" Rebekah hollered through the small gas station.

Sage looked over her shoulder at the blonde with a smirk.

"Rebekah that is no way to speak about my wife. It is Maya's decision as to who she'll ride with."

"Your wife? Since when!" Rebekah spluttered.

"Two months."

"So that's where you went gallivanting off to brother." Klaus chimed in.

"You could have done better Finn." Kol said, putting his own two cents in.

Sage stared at her nails in disinterest as she continued to lounge against the car, clearly this was an over discussed topic.

"Must you all insist on acting like children." Came Elijah's exasperated voice as he stepped out of the service station.

Rebekah folded her arms and looked away from her older brother in a move that was far too petulant for someone over a thousand years old. Kol looked a mixture of scolded and bored. Klaus was trying to hide his smirk as he continued to fill up the car.

"My god their children." Maya muttered quietly to herself before taking another bite of her sandwich.

As usual she had forgotten about the family's enhanced hearing, as all heads turned to look at her. She froze mid chew before catching herself. Elijah smirked put hid it in a pretense of straightening his emmaculant suit.

"You're not wrong kid." Sage spoke next to her.

"Fucking vampires." Maya muttered popping the last bite of sandwich in her mouth before hopping off of the car. "I'm riding with Sage." She declared louder.

Sage smirked and pushed away from Klaus' car. Rebekah let out a shocked little gasp and looked as if she was about to argue when Kol put his arm around her shoulder.

"Come along sister, let's the leave the human with our far duller siblings." He said steering Rebekah in the direction of the other car.

Maya shook her head amusedly at their ridiculousness before slipping into the car.

\- TVD -

The attitude of second car was far calmer. There was none of the chaoticness or unpredictablity that the others seemed to exude. Finn was driving despite Sage having more experience - something about never learning if he didn't try - leaving Sage in the passenger seat. Elijah was sat in the middle row while Maya occupied the entirety of the back row, which she took advantage of by sprawling across it. Elijah had tried to argue that it violated road safety rules but Sage had quickly shut him up.

Maya had drifted off hours later only to be awaken by Sage looming over the middle row and prodding her to eat her lunch. She pulled herself up bleary-eyed and accepted the bag.

The vampires were discussing something to do with different properties the family owned, once she'd finished the pasta she fell asleep again, making sure to where her seat belt at Elijah's less than subtle glance.

\- TVD -

She was glad she'd not laid back down, when she was jostled out of her sleep. The others seemed surprised by the abrupt stop too. Finn trying starting the engine again but it made no difference. She could hear Kol yelling at them from car behind.

"What happened?" She asked, voice thick with sleep as she rubbed at her eyes.

"I believe we've hit some sort of boundary spell. Wait here one moment." Elijah responded, slipping smoothly out of the car.

She watched as the Original placed his hand firmly against the invisible wall.

"Witches." Sage muttered bitterly.

Klaus had also gotten out of his car and was now talking to his brother. The two of them glanced at her from where she sat slumped in the back row before continuing their conversation.

"Finn." Sage said in a warning tone.

"I'll be back in a moment my love, but you know how easily swayed Elijah's can be by Niklaus."

"It's just a boundary spell what on earth could he do."

"I'm not sure I'd be surprised whatever he chose."

Sage sighed and looked away from her husband as he cambered out with far less elegance than his suit clad brother.

"Do you really think it's a simple boundary spell?" She asked resting her head on the middle row.

"I hope so."

"That's reassuring." She muttered, resting her head on her arms, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Don't go to sleep kiddo. We might need to get you out of here."

She whined but sat up nonetheless.

"Thank you sweetie."

Maya hummed in response too tired to provide anymore. God she was so tired these days.

The brothers were interrupted mid conversation at the arrival of two women.

Sage grabbed the door handle but stopped herself from acting on the impulse to attack.

"Kid I want you to get down, okay?" Her voice tightly control.

"You don't need to tell me twice." She muttered, slinking out of her seat and sliding onto the car floor.

Her fingers found her ring almost subconsciously. She couldn't be seen anyway but the thought was there always at the back of here mind. The need to hide, to disappear.

Sage had rolled down her window so she could hear as well so she wouldn't be tempted to get up.

"The great Mikaelsons held back with a simple boundary spell." The thickly accented voice taunted, it sounded European.

"What is this witch?" Klaus sniped.

"Give us the girl."

"Yes well you're going to have be a little bit more convincing to get Rebekah to listen to you."

"We have no need for your sister. Give us the doppelganger."

"I'm not quite sure we know what you're talking about." Finn spoke this time.

The woman gave a bitter laugh.

"We know you have her. Your little wolves said as much."

"Your an idiot if you think Katherine or her sister would step within a mile of us." Now Rebekah had also joined them.

"You don't know what your dealing with."

"Two witches who won't even face us."

"Not us."

"If this is still about the doppel-" Finn was cut short as a scream was torn from his throat.

"Finn!" Was the only warning Maya got before the red head launched herself from the car.

Maya twisted off her ring almost immediately as panic swept through her. Fire burned through her caressing every tendon with uncomfortable heat. Now she was no more visible than she was immortal.

Grunts and screams filled the air. But even with her power simmering in her veins, she didn't want to tempt fate by giving in.

More witches gathered. She could hear multiple voices chanting now. The ominous sound getting closer and closer to the car.

She tried to keep her breathing steady but her erratic heart was making it hard to focus. Strange how that worked, she thought to herself bemusedly.

Another wave of power seared through her as the door behind her head was yanked open. Keeping still and breathtaking as quietly as possible she watched the middle aged blonde's eyes scour the car interior. Looking dissatisfied, she backed away and shut the door.

Maya let out sigh of relief before she realised she hadn't heard the resolute sound of the door locking into place.

The door was flung back open and before she could react the perpetrator had managed to grab a fistful of her hair. She was yanked backwards until her head and shoulders were hanging out of the car. Her first outstretched instinctively. She sent a wave of power to where her fist connect with the brunettes cheek, turning the flesh pink as if burned.

The woman let go instantly having not seen the attack coming as Maya was still not visible. She pulled herself back up and slammed the door into place. She shuffled forwards slightly, but there wasn't exactly much room to move, as she tried to catch her breath. A bad idea in all honesty when an curled around her throat and dragged her out of the car.

The action caught her by surprise and she was unable to hold up the illusion as her power fled elsewhere, already on the defensive.

The man had her stood several paces away from the car and was trying to drag her further when Maya got her feet under her. Her elbow flung out and another wave of power met the flesh where her elbow had given him a broken nose. The pain he had been prepared for but the burning that followed the wave of power had him off kilter and he disentangled himself to cradle his nose.

Maya barely managed one step forwards before the warlocks arm wrapped around her waist. She prepared to continue her assault when a blade was plunged into her side. She choked slightly as the taste of blood coated the back of her throat. She immediately bit down on her lip to stop any further sounds not wanting to distract the vampires who were currently very busy with their own bloodied witches.

She swung her leg backwards connecting with his crotch as her power pulsed through her. He dropped to the ground groaning. Maya breathed heavily as she staggered backwards clutching at her side. Oh god she needed to get out of here, she thought to herself as she looked around at the carnage the witches had caused.

And before the thought had even fully formed her surroundings were fading before her. She was too warm as her power flooded every cell of her being and she was left tingling as not even a second later she stood in front of the dingey diner they'd past ten minutes ago.

Maya looked around her in a state of panic. Oh fuck that had never happened before. She hadn't meant to leave the Mikaelsons.

Her skin was coated with a thin sheen of sweat as her panic threatened to consume her. Unfortunately the rapid beating of her heart was causing her to lose more blood. She looked down at her bloody t-shirt numbly. Her eyes flickered around her. No cameras. Well at least that was one good thing to come out of this train wreck.

Removing her hand cautiously she slid her ring back on. Her hand flew straight back to her wound and she entered the small diner.

She headed straight for the bathroom at the back. Creeping into the grimy bathroom with it's too yellow interior and flickering lights, she grabbed a wad of tissue and wet it slightly before dabbing lightly at the hole in her side.

Surprisingly, it didn't hurt that much. Just a dull stinging. Thought that could have been the adrenaline that was pumping through her veins like her bodies own natural pain killer. She cleaned it as best as she could before washing the blood - that had started to form a crust - off of her hands.

In the short period of time that took her side was bloody again. She grabbed some dry tissue and pressed it firmly to her side before covering it back up with her t-shirt. Pressing a hand over the bloody hole in her top and her tissue covered side she headed back into the diner.

She ordered a cup of tea hoping it would calm her down. Coffee didn't sound like a good idea right now as her heart continued to pound painfully against her chest.

She slipped into a vinyl covered booth and sipped at the hot beverage. Letting it scald it's way down her throat and washing away the taste of blood that lingered.

Her mind wandered back to the witches attack. They had known she was with the Mikaelsons. It shouldn't have been surprising but Klaus had said the wolves were dead. And the Originals themselves had been fooled by a false document claiming her death yet these witches knew otherwise. They had suggested she was dangerous. What did they know. It was small fire and no one had even been injured.

Almost subconsciously her finger had dug into the flesh of her side while lost in her spiral of thoughts. She hissed as she released her hold on the tender flesh.

Her eyelids started to flutter closed as the adrenaline began to leave her system and the tea worked it's magic. She was startled back to wakefulness by the ringing of her phone. Begrudgingly, she made a grab for her phone.

"Hello." She answered with a croak, okay maybe the tea hadn't worked completely yet.

"Maya where the hell are you?" That was Rebekah's shrill voice coming down the line, some distant part of her told her. "I told you to stay in the car kid." She heard Sage yell in the background.

"Sorry." She went to move hand to scrub it down her face as her body threatened to fall back asleep, before remembering her current predicament. "I'm at a diner ten minutes back the way we came."

"What the bloody hel-" Rebekah was interrupted by Sage.

"We'll be there in five!"

Rebekah let out a sound that sound vaguely like a snarl.

"Don't you dare move." Was all that she said before cutting the call off.

Maya dropped the phone back on to the table as she slouched in her seat.

When the Mikaelson hoarde turned up six minutes later bloodied and fuming, Maya had the distinct urge to crawl under the table and hide. But when she shifted ever so slightly a sharp pain in her side reminded her that wasn't a good idea. Trying to cover up her mistake she picked up for cup of tea and sipped at the last few dregs of the beverage.

Sage, Finn and Elijah slid onto the bench opposite her. Rebekah perched next to her while Kol clambered over the back to land in the space between Maya and the wall. Klaus loomed above them, arms crossed and opposing as ever.

"What are you doing here Maya?" Finn asked gently as if she was going to bolt.

She opened her mouth to speak when Rebekah got there first.

"And why the bloody he'll didn't you say anything?"

"You were a little preoccupied. And you're attire is drawing attention from the other patrons."

Klaus smirked but it quickly fell from his face.

"What happened?" It came out as more of a demand than a question.

Maya raised an eyebrow in question over the lip of her mug.

"You're going to have to be more specific."

As she was lowering her cup Kol seemed to take note of the hand that was covering her side closest to him. He made a sudden grab for her arm and yanked it away revealing the bloodied hole in her t-shirt. Maya gasped in pain as the jerky motion had sent pain shooting down her side.

The Mikaelsons seemed to react as one. Straightening up and shifting closer. Maya glared at Kol despite the throbbing in her side.

"What the hell is this?" Kol asked aggressively, his words almost a growl, you could hear the bloodlust dripping from them.

Maya had never been particularly fearful of the Originals but she knew Kol's reputation, how Klaus didn't even come to devastation and destruction that his younger brother left behind when he fancied.

"It's nothing. Get off."

"How the hell did you manage to walk here without collapsing." Sage demanded.

Kol suddenly jabbed at the wound causing Maya to yelp in pain a sound she tried to mask with gritted teeth.

"Nothing my arse."

"One of the witches - or whatever the politically correct term is - had a knife, okay?"

"No its not bloody okay!" Rebekah chimed in.

"Miss Gilbert I suggest we get you to a hospital unless you've changed your stance on vampire blood?"

"I don't need to go to a hospital I'm fine."

"You were stabbed Maya you need medical attention." Finn said as calmly as ever.

Klaus suddenly sped off but was back only moments later.

"Everyone's been compelled to forget we were here so I suggest we get the human to a doctor now."

"I don't need a doctor!" Maya yelled, covering the bubbling sense of anxiety with aggravation.

Before she could say more on the matter, the Mikaelsons had given her a disbelieving look before she suddenly found herself in a bridal hold and in a flurry of motion she was sat in the back seat with a glaring Kol. A scowling Rebekah in passenger and an irate Elijah in the driver's seat. It was going to be a long ride.

\- TVD -

Maya flopped backwards against the leather upholstery, grimacing when her stitches tugged. She hadn't bothered checking how many stitches she'd been given, she'd just kind of zoned the entire experience out. She does remember Sage mumbling that she was gonna kick her ass for getting hurt, but she'd also been holding her hand and watching the procedure with a close eye.

Klaus had muttered something about compelling the staff as she'd dragged herself into the nearest car.

She was fully intent on sleeping through the entire journey, if only her heart would stop pounding in her chest and she could stop sweating.

"It's another couple of hours until we get to the house, okay kiddo?" Sage announced as she slipped into the driver's seat.

She hummed in response, just letting her head lol back against the seat.

"How are you stitches Maya? Do you need any pain killers?" Finn asked.

"They're fine. Just wanna sleep."

"Okay kiddo get some rest."

If it had been a little less intense of a day, if her head wasn't fuzzy with exhaustion and her body wasn't singing with adrenaline, she might have commented on the surreality of it all. But as it was, she collapsed in the middle row while Elijah rode with his younger siblings.

A less from her old roommate lingered in the back of her mind, something about not trusting vampires and to never show them you're vulnerable. But Maya was so done with watching her back she couldn't bring herself to care.

Besides, Klaus had killed his precious hybrids because she'd been 'vulnerable'. It seemed absurd that they would try anything. Especially after rushing her t the hospital.

She snorted quietly in amusement before the sweet allure of sleep claimed her.

She could worry about vampires and vulnerability in the morning.

A/N: Whoops? So I was given the idea of Elena reacting to the letter last chapter everything after was unplanned. The witch thing I had planned for something similar to happen later on but I changed it and put it here instead. So what do you guys think? Maya's powers seem to be more vast than she thought. Anyway let me know your thoughts in the comments and I'll see you guys next chapter.

 **Updates are gonna be even more irregular as college is kicking my ass. I do have other WIPs that I could transfer over to this account if you guys were interested for Vampire Diaries and Doctor Who.**

Bye guys :)

*Not Edited


End file.
